SWAT Kittens
by Youkai55
Summary: Chance finally realizes what is important in his life. He starts dating, marries, and has triplet female kittens. Of course, there are bumps and bruises along the way and a few villains that have to have their say in his plans. Rated: "T" to be safe. Please take the "Genres" with a grain of salt. There is something in here for all. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own all of the OCs.

I have to thank my BETA/Muse for helping me write this.

MISARAE, you are the best! Go check out her profile and read her stories.

SWAT Kittens Chapter One Realization:

As the sun came up on another day in Megakat city, the alarm clock went off apparently too early for one of our favorite mechanics.

A loud buzz was heard throughout the garage's living quarters,followed by a loud bang of the alarm clock hitting the wall and smashing to pieces.

Chance reluctantly got up out of bed with a grunt and headed to the shower to get his day going.

Meanwhile, Jake was already up and moving, getting breakfast ready for the two, while thinking up designs for his next invention.

Hearing the shower running, he started up the coffee pot, knowing that Chance was going to need it desperately after the night before.

He yelled up to Chance, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Still not fully awake, Chance yelled down, "Whatever is in the fridge."

Jake shrugged his shoulders and started to fry some eggs and bacon for the both of them.

Chance came down a few minutes later, plopped himself down in one of the chairs at the table, andsaw a cup of coffee waiting for him. He took a sip and almost choked on it.

"Where in the world did you learn how to make coffee? The slop we had in the Enforcers is better than this," Chance said while adding milk to it to get rid of the bitterness.

Jake's reply to his friend and comrade, "Well if you would get up at a decent hour and help make breakfast, you could make the coffee how you like it! By the way, stop throwing the alarm clocks! Do you have any idea how long it takes to find the parts that you have scattered all over the floor? Now I will have to build a new one for the third time this week. Well, was she at least worth the pain that you are going through right now?" Referring to Chance's latest date.

Chance looked up at him with slightly bloodshot eyes, and stated, "No, she was all beauty, but no brains. Couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than 2 minutes at a time. After the first two hours, I wanted to put my tail between my legs and run, but my gray furred mother would kill me if I ever did that to a she-cat." With that, he put his head back down.

Jake looked at him and decided that he would leave him alone for a while to get his bearings. He did leave a plate of food in front of Chance so he would eat something. Then Jake went off to the garage to start work.

Meanwhile across town, Callie Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of the city, was already warming up for her daily workout routine. She had her bottle of water at her side, and her hair was done up in a high pony tail to keep it out of her way while running. She sort of hated running in the morning, but it was the only time that she could do it since the Mayor's office had her working overtime on the budget for next year.

She finished her stretching and headed out for her run. She hit the down button and waited for the elevator. While she waited, her neighbor, Felina Feral, left her apartment looking a little worse for wear. Felina groaned, looking at the ever-so-chipper Callie.

"How in the world do you have so much energy first thing in the morning?" Felina asked, taking another sip of her coffee.. or tar, as she usually referred to it.

Callie chuckled a little and said," I would look and feel the same as you do if I got back in at 3:30 in the morning. What were you doing at that hour? Nothing that I wouldn't do, I hope?"

Hearing that come out Callie's mouth caused Felina to spit up her current sip of coffee, since she had never heard Callie talk that way.

"Callie! You know that I wouldn't do anything like what you are insinuating! At least on the first date." Felina winked. "Just so you know, I was working most of the night at Enforcer headquarters. There has been some chatter that Dark Kat is getting ready for something big. We are just not sure what yet," Felina added.

"Well just be sure to keep my office up to date. We don't want the same mess that Lt. Steele caused the last time," Callie said with a stern tone.

This caused Felina to salute her and say, "As you wish." Then break down laughing.

Callie just rolled her eyes at the other she-cat, knowing that it was going to get her nowhere.

They both got into the elevator and headed down towards the lobby of the building. As they were descending, Felina looked at the attire the Deputy Mayor was wearing and commented, "Are you planning to give all the Toms heart attacks, or is this the new business attire of the Mayor's office?"

Callie chuckled and said, "I am going out for my morning run. I figure a good 5 miles should get my head on straight."

"Well, be careful. There are not a lot of Enforcers out there at this hour, and the construction crews are just getting in at the site next door," Felina said.

"I will, and I know how to handle myself if someone tries to place their paws on me. Remember, I took your self-defense class and threw you on your butt more than one time, if I remember correctly." Callie said.

With that, Felina made her way to her patrol car in the lot, and Callie started her run. Her route did take her past the construction site, which of course, got her various wolf whistles and cat calls. Which she shrugged off.

About 3 miles into her run, her phone rang. She looked down at the ID and saw it was the Mayor, so she decided to stop and answer it.

"Yes Mayor, what can I do for you at," she paused to look at the time on her phone., "7:15 in the morning?"

"Ah Callie, it's so nice to hear your voice in the morning. What a wonderful day it will be for golf."As the Mayor said this, Callie knew that he would not be coming into the office, but heading out to the golf course.

"I need to have the contract for Mr. Yang done and signed for by 8am. His assistant will be there by 8:15 to pick it up. I know that you will have it done by then." With that, he hung up. Callie was now infuriated with the Mayor. One, he had interrupted her run, and two, he had dumped the contract on her!

"How dare he do this to me at the last minute!" When I see him next, I am going to take a golf ball and stick it somewhere the sun does not shine!" she thought to herself, not noticing that her paw was glowing.

She hated to do it, but now she had to cut her run short, get home, shower, get dressed, and get the contract done in an hour. "It's going to be an interesting day," she thought to herself, and ran home as fast as she could. What she did not seem to notice was the tiny spark that flew from her finger at the wall she was standing next to, leaving a small impression.

At the other end of town, Dark Kat was working on his plans of taking over the city. His plan consisted of breaking into City Hall, kidnapping either the Mayor or the Deputy Mayor, and holding them for ransom of the city treasury.

Looking at the current drawings of City Hall, he realized that breaking in was not going to be as easy as he thought. He was going to need help getting into City Hall.

Dark Kat had two options to consider. One, teaming up with those lunatic Metalikats and using their armored car to smash through the front door. Thatwas tempting, but the thought of hearing Mac and Molly argue about the most inane of things gave him a headache.

The second option was to be teleported into City Hall. Not being a magic user, that meant he would have to get the Past Master out of whatever hole he was in at the time. This seemed the better option, although seeing Molly try to blow up Mac for insulting her cooking would be comical, but very destructive and non-productive. There was a second negative with teaming up with the Past Master: Everything that he did reflected the Dark Ages. He did not even know what a ball point pen was. Trying to explain some parts of his plan to the Past Master was going to be very difficult to do, and possibly down right impossible. Especially if he went on about how the Deputy Mayor was the reincarnation of his spurned love, Callista. If that happened, his plan was destined to fail before it even got started.

Weighing his options carefully, Dark Kat decided to work with the Past Master. He sent some of his creeplings out to find the Pastmasterand bring him back. He sat back in his chair and grinned after they left. He liked where this was going.

End Chapter One.


	2. Realization Part Two

Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.

Chapter Two.

Back at the garage, Chance and Jake were working on a car that has been brought in for a simple oil change that had turned into anything but simple. It turned out that the car had an oil leak from the rear of the engine that the customer neglected to tell them about. That meant that the engine had to be pulled from the vehicle, and since it was of foreign make, it was not going to be easy. As they were working, covered in sweat and grease, the phone rang.

Jake stopped what he was doing and went to answer the phone. He wiped his paws before picking up the receiver and answering, "Megakat Salvage. How can I help you?"

On the other end of the phone was a little old she-cat that they had several run ins with, screaming that the work they had done on her car was shoddy since the car had broken down again on the outskirts of town, and she was demanding to be towed to the yard to be fixed at no charge.

Jake held the phone away from his ear due to the loud screaming coming from the ear piece. When the screaming finally stopped, Jake politely asked where she was and told her that he would be out there as fast as possible to get her on her way.

Jake yelled back at Chance that he was taking the tow truck to go get the she-cat, and that he would try not to bring her back to the shop if it could be avoided.

Chance yelled back, "Bring back some milk and lunch while you are out!" and continued working on the car.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the keys to the truck, and left to go deal with the irate she-cat.

At the same time, Callie managed to get back to her apartment and get cleaned up. Now dressed in a pink pencil skirt that landed just above the knee, her standard white dress shirt and tie, she got into her car and started her relatively short drive to City Hall and her awaiting contract.

Making good time, she figured that she would have exactly twenty minutes to get the contract done before Mr. Yang's assistant showed up to pick it up. As luck would have it, her car decided at that particular time to make a very loud noise from the engine compartment and stop running. She had the sense to put the car in neutral and let it slowly drift to the side of the road.

"Crud, out of all times for this to happen," she said, not noticingthat her paw was glowing slightly again.

She opened her purse, took out her cell phone, and called the salvage yard, hoping that someone could get there and help her.

Back at the yard, Chance was working on a very stubborn bolt. As he put more pressure on the bolt, trying to get it to loosen, the wrench slipped, which caused him to slam his paw and forearm into the fan. This caused him to lose it, pick up the wrench, and proceed to launch it across the garage. It hit the opposite wall with a loud bang and fell to the floor.

Chance went to the fridge that was in the garage and took out an ice pack to hopefully keep the swelling down when the phone rang. He wandered over to it and answered, "Megakat Salvage."

On the other end, Callie spoke into the phone "Hi, my car broke down about two blocks from City Hall. I need to get there in a hurry, so I am going to walk the rest of the way as best as I can in heels. Can you pick up the car and bring it back to the garage please?"

Chance, of course, could not say no. Especially to the she-cat that he had his sights set on since he first saw her. Almost drooling on himself, imagining her dressed in her business attire, he answered back, "I will be there as soon as I can. Just leave the keys under the mat." With that, he hung up the phone and cleaned himself up. He didn't want to reek of sweat and grease if he managed to see that pretty she-cat. He might even gather up the nerve to ask her out. If he didn't trip over his tongue when he saw her, that is.

Callie did as she was asked and left the keys under the mat. She closed the door and ran towards the office in her high heeled shoes. She ran about a block before her feet started to hurt. This caused her to stop. Luckily, one of the construction workers that normally made cat calls at her noticed her running, stopped his truck, and offered her a ride to the office. Although he and his crew made cat calls and blew wolf whistles at her, she knew they were all married and had families of their own and would never do anything. Also, Callie made it a point to buy them coffee and breakfast weekly, since they were working on the New City Hall building. She accepted his ride, although she probably could have walked it even though she wasin pain. Getting into the truck in a skirt proved to be a challenge, as not to flash too much leg to the public. That didn't work out too well, since an older tom managed to get a real good look at her legs as she was climbing into the truck and proceeded to hold his chest mockingly. Callie blushed at this. The driver laughed, since he knew that she had the best legs that he had ever seen. He would never tell his wife, though. As they arrived at City Hall, he stopped the truck and helped her out this time so she would not suffer the same embarrassment as she did when she got in. She thanked him for stopping, and said she hoped she did not cause him any delay in his route. He replied that it was no problem at all, and his mother and wife would skin him alive if he did not help another cat in need.

She made her way into the building, waving at the driver who was watching her climb the stairs and watching her hips sway as she did so. He let his foot off of the brake pedal enough that the truck proceeded to roll forward and rear end a parked Enforcer car. Not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to make the officer get out with spilled coffee on his uniform, not looking too happy about it. Callie had to chuckle at that, but continued on up the stairs and entered the building.

She made it to her desk slightly after 8AM. Knowing that Mr. Yang's assistant would show up promptly at 8:30, she started to go over the contract. Luckily, it was not in that bad of shape and she was able to finish it within ten minutes. She decided to pick up some of the junk that had accumulated, since she had rarely had time to clean, while she waited for Mr. Yang's assistant.

Meanwhile, Jake had managed to get the old she-cat's car running and back on the road without much trouble. It turned out that a fan belt broke and it was an easy repair, so as soon as he was done, he was on his way back to the yard.

Chance, having to take the older truck, was not having the same luck. The truck did not like to go very fast, and that is what Chance needed since he was going to get Callie's car and hopefully get to see her, too. As he pulled up to the broken car, he opened the door and found the keys just where she left them. But before he closed the door, he breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. That sent his heart a flutter, but he knew that he had work to do, so, he closed the door and proceeded to hook the car up to the truck.

Mr. Yang's assistant showed up right on time and knocked on her door. Callie straightened her skirt and shirt and opened the door to let Mr. Yang's assistant in. He bowed to her, and she bowed back. She led him to a chair at a conference table by the window and asked him if he would like a beverage. He politely replied that he had a rather busy morning ahead of him and did not have the time. She said "Ok", walked to her desk, and grabbed the contract. Callie walked back, contract in hand, and handed it over to Mr. Yang's assistant, then sat across from him. He looked over the contract quickly, since he really did not have time to go over it as thoroughly as he would have liked. He said with a deep eastern accent, "All looks in order. You should receive a signed copy in the morning." With that he got up, bowed to her again, and left.

Callie relaxed after Mr. Yang's assistant left, knowing that she did not have much to do for the rest of the day. She decided to take the rest of the day off and either go to the salvage yard and see what was wrong with her car this time, or go home via taxi, change into something more comfortable, grab Felina's bike keys, and head to the gym to un-wind. She decided on the latter.

As the Past Master arrived at Dark Kat's lair, Dark Kat was busy preparing the weaponry he needed to take over City Hall. The creeplings dropped the Past Master at Dark Kat's feet with a thump.

"What is the reason you brought me here Dark Kat?" the Past Master asked.

Dark Kat responded, "I need you to open a portal to City Hall so I can kidnap the Mayor and hold the city ransom."

"Well, what of the Deputy Mayor? You know that she is Callista's reincarnation and she is mine!" the Past Master asked.

Dark Kat did not like where this was going already, and replied, "If I get the Mayor, you can do as you wish with the Deputy Mayor. But I need one of them in my clutches in order for my plan to work. If you mess this up, you can forget about ever seeing the Dark Ages again. Is that clear!?"

The Past Master nodded to Dark Kat that he agreed to the plan, although he never intended on keeping his part of the bargain. He planned on taking the Deputy Mayor for himself at all costs. "To hell with Dark Kat and his plans. I have my own," the Past Master thought to himself.

With that, he opened a portal to City Hall that opened up right outside the Deputy Mayor's office.

While Callie was packing up what she needed, the sky around City Hall darkened like an impending storm was coming, but it was not any normal storm that was brewing. Instead, a portal opened up right outside her window, and the Past Master along with Dark Kat jumped out with several creeplings.

Callie reached for her purse and found the communicator that the SWAT Kats had given her in case of an emergency. If this didn't qualify as an emergency, what would?

She pushed the button in the center of the device. This sent out a signal to both Chance and Jake. Both alarms in the trucks went off. Chance, who happened to be closer to the alarm, picked it up, and said into the communicator, "Yes Miss Briggs, what seems to be the problem?"

Callie screamed back, "Dark Kat and the Past Master are right outside of my window.!"

As she was speaking, Dark Kat and the Past Master broke through the window and the creeplings grabbed her. Dark Kat grabbed the communicator from her and said, "If you ever want to see the lovely Deputy Mayor alive again, I want the City's treasury delivered to dock 13 by 5pm today!" He smashed the communicator under his foot, severing the connection.

Chance was now seeing red. He grabbed a duffle bag that was hidden behind the seat of his truck and proceeded to run towards City Hall as fast as he could. He made it there within a minute. Ducking back into an alley, he hid behind a dumpster and changed into T-Bone. Ditching his overalls and the duffel, he grabbed the Glovetrix and launched a grappling hook and rope to the roof. He pressed a button on the Glovetrix, and hoisted himself up to the top floor where the Mayor's office was.

Jake also heard the call from Callie, and high tailed it over towards City Hall as fast as he could. He called Chance on the SWAT Kat frequency and asked him where he was.

Chance replied, "I am in the Mayor's office right now. I am going in to rescue Callie!"

Jake replied back, "Don't do anything stupid that will wind up with you dead! Wait for me. I will be there within three minutes!"

T-Bone, of course, ignored what Razor was saying, knowing that Callie was in danger. He positioned himself right outside her door and waited for the right time to barge in and rescue her.

While Chance and Jake were talking, the Enforcers showed up in force, with Commander Feral in the lead. Feral looked up, saw the portal and said, "The Past Master again. This day keeps getting better and better. Enforcers, surround the building and get a team up to the Deputy Mayor's Office NOW!"

As they scrambled to follow the commander's orders, Dark Kat ordered the creeplings to take out the Enforcers. They flew down the side of the building and attacked the Enforcer squadron.

The Past Master, meanwhile, was eyeing Callie and wandered over to her. He got down on his knee and said, "If you marry me, all of this will stop. You will be happy in the Dark Ages. You will be a queen, and not a servant to someone who does not appreciate you, my dear."

Callie yelled at the Past Master, "I would rather marry Mad Kat than marry you!"

T-Bone heard this, and broke into the office, enraged. The first thing that he did was grab Callie by the waist and get her out of harm's way. The second thing he did was punch the Past Master dead in the face, sending him back through the portal he came in. The third thing he did was to launch a large electrified net at Dark Kat, entrapping him. Then T-Bone proceeded to punch him, also knocking him un-conscious.

T-Bone made his way back to Callie after he was sure that she was now safe and asked her, "Are you all right, Miss Briggs?"

Callie replied, "Yes, thanks to you."

He looked deeply into her green eyes, and could not help himself, so he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Callie did not know what was happening. First she had been held hostage by Dark Kat and the Past Master. Now she was being kissed by T-Bone!

End of Chapter


	3. Author's Note

Hi All.

I made a bone head move today. Before posting the second chapter, I forgot to add my 'Shout Out' to my Beta/Muse Misarae.

Real smooth. Since without you this fic would not be happening.

Go check out her profile and fics. You will not be disappointed. I Promise..


	4. Protective Custody Part One

Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.

Again, I want to thank my Beta/Muse, Misarae. Without you, this would not happen.

Go check out her profile and stories. You will not be disappointed.

Here we go, enjoy:

Chapter Three: Protective Custody

Where we previously left off.:

T-Bone made his way back to Callie after he was sure that she was now safe and asked her, "Are you all right, Miss Briggs?"

Callie replied, "Yes, thanks to you."

He looked deeply into her green eyes, and could not help himself, so he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Callie did not know what was happening. First she had been held hostage by Dark Kat and the Past Master. Nowshe was being kissed by T-Bone!

Jake arrived on the scene a few minutes later, already dressed as Razor. He ran behind City Hall to where Chance hadleft his duffle, and also where the grappling line was. He attached the line to his Glovatrix, but before he could start up the side of the building, Felina showed up and asked:

"Now where do you think you are going?"

"I am going up to the Mayor's office to help out T-Bone in rescuing the Deputy Mayor and dealing with the two psychos up there!" Razor replied.

"Not without me, you're not, and I will not take no for an answer! Is that CLEAR?!" Felina yelled back at him.

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you get sucked into the portal or worse, Lieutenant!" Razor yelled back at her.

Razor attached the line from the Glovatrix to her belt and gave it a firm tug to make sure that it was attached firmly so she would not fall. Then heactivated the winch function, lifting them both up to the top floor and the Mayor's office.

Once they were both inside safely, he detached the line. They both made their way to the door and proceeded slowly and carefully.

Not hearing any commotion from Callie's office, they both barged in.

They both looked around with their weaponsdrawn, looking for signs of trouble, before spotting T-Bone and Callie in a passionate lip lock.

Razor and Felina both blushed before Razor let out a cough, just to let the two know that they were not alone.

T-Bone, not wanting to stop kissing Callie, tried to shoo them away, but Razor and Felina were having none of that. Razor let out another "A-Hem!" louder this time.

Callie heard that andpulled back from the kiss, blushing and giggling.

T-Bone, on the other hand, looked at his partner with a look of, "When we get back to the hangar, I am going to de-claw you!"

Felina finally broke the silence and said, "Are you alright, Deputy Mayor?" since they were located in City Hall and not their apartment house.

Callie replied, "Yes Lieutenant Feral." Still blushing and out of breath from the kiss.

Razor looked around the office. Seeing not that much damage except the broken window, heasked, "What in kat's name went on here?"

Callie explained in detail what happened, minus the kissing part. She guessed that they knew that part already.

T-Bone cameout of his daze, lookedaround and didnot see Dark Kat anywhere. Just what was left of his net.

"Crud!" he said. "Dark Kat got away yet again. Can't thatguy stay down for once?"

By the time all of this happened, Commander Feral had made his way to the Deputy Mayor's office. He saw the Deputy Mayor, his niece, and the two vigilantes standing there among the chaos and said:

"Deputy Mayor Briggs, are you alright, and what are you two Hot Shots doing here? This is Enforcer business! It has nothing to do with you two!" Feral barked out.

"With all due respect Commander, if it wasn't for these two 'Hot Shots',as you callthem, I would be kidnapped by Dark Kat and the Past Master right now. So BACK OFF!" Callie screamed at Feral.

Feral huffed at this, and made his way over to his niece. He bent over so that she was the only one who could hear him say, "Make sure that all of this is reported in detail. Leave nothing out. Is thatunderstood?"

Felina replied, "Yes sir, uncle."

"Good job here, Lieutenant." Then Feral muttered under his breath, "You, too, SWAT Kats."

Razor, hearingthat,said sarcastically, "A compliment from the Commander? Hey T-Bone, I think we are going to get commendations from Commander Stick-in-the-Mudhere!"

Feral turned bright red and yelled back at the two vigilantes, "If I find that you two had anything to do with this, I will hunt you down and make sure that you do not see the light of day again! Is that clear?!"

Both T-Bone and Razor looked at each other and replied back at the same time, "Crystal."

With that, Feral said, "With Dark Kat still on the loose, who knows when he is going to come back after you, Miss Briggs. I would feel better takingyou into protective custody at one of the safe houses."

Callie replied, "Over my dead body! I have seen your so-calledsafe houses and there is no way I am going to stay in one of those flea traps. Besides, who is going to guard me? One of the newbie Enforcers? I don't think so. I am going to go back to my apartment and goon with my life."

Feral replied angrily, "And what? Have Dark Kat come knocking at your door? I don't think so!"

Felina interrupted, "She can stay at my place, or I can stay at hers. Either way, she will have the best Enforcer on the job protecting her."

T-Bone added, "When your niece is not with her, the SWAT Kats will be."

Feral sighed, knowing better to argue with his niece. "Fine. Take her back to headquarters and get all the fire power that you will need to protect her. I will have round-the-clock patrolsset up, along with sharp shooters on the adjacent roof tops."

With that, he left.

"Better get your things together, Deputy Mayor. This is going to be a long few days, if notweeks," Razor said.

Callie went over to her desk and grabbed what files she needed to work on, as well as her laptopcomputer. She also called the Mayor, who was currently teeing off on the 12th hole.

"Ah, Callie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the Mayor asked in his Irish brogue.

Callie explained to him in detail what happened, and that she wasgoing to be held in protective custody at her apartment.

That bit of news caused the Mayor to hit the golf ball off center, so thatit bounced off of a tree and came back at him, hittinghim onthe head.

"Ouch! That is going to leave a mark! Take what you think that you are going to need from the office, Callie, and if you need anything else, have one of the Enforcers get it, "The Mayorsaid, while rubbing the newly formed welt.

Callie hung up the phone and walked up to Felina and the SWAT Kats, then said, "Let's go to my new prison."

They proceeded down the elevator to Felina's awaiting patrol car. The two she-cats got in and drove off to Enforcer Headquarters.

Razor and T-Bone looked at each other before Razor spoke. "Careto tell me what was with the lip lock up there?"

T-Bone replied, "I just could not help myself. She looked like a Goddess, and those green eyes just did me in."

End of Chapter

For all that reviewed/PMed, Thank You!

You are the reason that I write, besides this story wanted to come out. One way or another.


	5. Protective Custody Part Two

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay brothers. I own the OCs.**

**My Beta/Muse thinks that I give her too** **much credit for the work she does?**

**Nope, she deserves a fanfare for what she does.**

**Please go check out Misarae's profile and her work.**

For those who need a refresher:

Razor and T-Bone looked at each other before Razor said, "Care to tell me what was with the lip lock up there?"

T-Bone replied, "I just could not help myself. She looked like a Goddess, and those green eyes just did me in."

Razor rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if you are going to keep acting like that around her, we are going to have a serious problem maintaining our secret identities. If Feral found out who we are, he would have our cans in the slammer faster than the Turbo-Kat can fly."

T-Bone replied, "I know, but aren't we both at the stage in our lives when we want to be with someone special to spend the rest of our lives with? And I am not talking battle buddies here. I feel real good around her, and I really want to keep it, SWAT or not."

"I know. One day I hope to find a she-cat that will make me feel that way too, and I am happy that you have. Just remember, it was T-Bone that was kissing her, and not Chance. How is she going to react when it is not her 'Big Time Hero'asking her out? Think about it real hard, buddy."

T-Bone, not knowing how to respond to this, placed his arm around Razor's shoulders and said, "We had better get changed back into our other lives. I still have Callie's car and the truck a block over that have to be brought back to the yard."

With that, the duo duckedback into the alley, changed out of their SWAT Kat uniforms, and back to their lives as mechanics.

At Enforcer headquarters, Felina and Callie arrived at the weapons room. Felina pickedup more ammunition for her regulation weapon, as well as a sharp shooter's rifle and a shot gun that could blow a hole in an armored car, along with several packages of ammunition for each.

"You have enough fire power there for a small Army. It's only me that you are protecting. Why do you need all of that?" Callie asked.

Felina responded, "If Dark Kat is after you, there's no such thing as too muchof anything that can bring him down. Besides, do you really want to leave your life to the Bone Heads that my uncle hires? They are good, but they are young and easily distracted by a she-cat. What is mostly in our building? Young, available, and good looking she-cats. They will be absolutely useless once the residents start wandering around during the day."

Callie looked at Felina questioningly, since these were her own comrades that she was talking about.

"Don't get me wrong, Callie. Ina fight, I would not want any other catsbacking me up. Besides, you have the best Enforcer on the squad right here. What could possibly go wrong?" Felina winked when she was done speaking.

Callie chuckled at that, feeling a little more at ease.

The two left the weapons room and went to the assignment desk where Felina asked the desk sergeant who was on the protective custody assignments. Approving of the assigned officers, the two left the desk and walked out of headquarters.

Dark Kat arrived back at his lair after making his way throughthe sewers of the city, trying to get away from the commotion that he caused at City Hall.

"Damn those infernal SWAT Kats. Theyare always showing up and ruining my plans. Especially that T-Bone. If I can get him out of the way, the other will fall. Now how to do it?" Dark Kat thought to himself.

He proceeded to go through all the files that he had on the vigilantes to find some weak spot. He already knew that T-Bone had a soft spot for the Deputy Mayor, but she was probably under lock and key in some heavily guarded building, so going after her wasout.

Then he read something in passing. He ignored it at first, but then he went back to it.

"Hmm, it seems that T-Bone and Turmoil had a fling while she held the skies of the city hostage. This could be very useful."

He cameup with a plan to break Turmoil out of prison and use her to seduce T-Bone into joining her in some half-baked plan. "This might work. Going after the heart instead of the head." Dark Kat thought while rubbing his chin.

"Creeplings, go break Turmoil out of Mega Kat Maximum Security Prison and bring her here by any means necessary!" Dark Kat yelled at the Creeplings.

Several of them left with a few bombs and other means of destruction.

Dark Kat said, "This will work out well. T-Bone will not see this coming." When he was done speaking, he laughed maniacally.

Back at the Salvage yard, the two mechanics were digging into the problem with Callie's car. They managed to get it started and heard a banging sound that Callie hadn't told Chance about, but they were not able to locate the problem yet.

"Let me give it some gas. If I rev it up, the issue might reveal itself. "Chance said loudly over the malfunctioning engine.

Jake replied, "Just take it easy. Wedon't want to launch a rod through the block and have to replace the whole thing."

Chance listened to Jake, sort of, and slowly increased the speed of the engine. As he was doing that, Jake was listening real close to the valve train when he heard something amiss and yelled at Chance, "Shut it down. I found the problem!"

Chance, not hearing him completely, floored it and the engine revved as fast as it could. It only lasted for a very short period of time before one of the valve springs broke free from inside the engine and decided it wanted to see the light of day. So it punched its way through the top of the engine, almost hitting Jake in the face and implanting itself into the wall of the garage with a very loud bang.

Hearing that, Chance shut off the engine and said, "What the heck was that?"

"That was a valve spring that almost took me out! I told you to take it easy! Now we have to re-do the entire valve train, and possibly re-build the lower end of this engine! Thanks a lot!" Jake yelled back at Chance.

Chance's ears drooped, and he told Jakethat he was sorry, before taking a look at the two inch hole in the engine where the spring had escaped.

"I guess I will call Callie and tell her the news since it was sort of my fault." Chance said.

Jake answered back, "Sort of?"

Back at Callie's and Felina's apartment building, the two needed to decide which apartment Callie's Protective custody was going to be in. Felina opened her apartment first, and saw a mountain of pizza boxes and clothes scattered everywhere. There was a funky smell that she did not quite remember when she left that morning. So she quickly closed the door and said, "We are staying at your place."

Callie looked at her questioningly, but decided that it would be better for her to be someplace that she was familiar with.

The two went to the end of the hall, and Callie opened the door to her apartment.

She said, "Welcome to my little hole in the wall."

Felina did a sweep of the apartment to get the layout and to see what the points of entry were from the outside. She decided that the balcony should probably be off limits, since someone could easily attempt to make a grab at Callie from the roof. Callie was not going to be happy about that, since she loved being on the balcony at night and reading one of her favorite romance novels.

"Well, did my apartment pass inspection?" Callie asked Felina.

Felina replied, "We should be relatively safe here. Only one point of entry besides the front door. You are going to have to stay off of the balcony. At least for a while."

Felina had guessed to vent at her that the balcony was the reason that she had leased the place. Itwas the only place that she could let go and relax, and feel the warm breeze of the city.

"That is not going to happen! We will have to work out a compromise on that. "Callie said to Felina.

Felina's phone rang, breaking the tension between the two.

"Hello uncle. Yes,Callie is safe. Yes,I did a sweep of the apartment. No uncle, she is not staying at my place. Goodbye, uncle. "Felina said into the phone before pushing the end button.

"That was a pretty one-sided conversation. "Callie said.

Felina replied, "Standard questions from the Commander. They deserved simple answers."

"So, what is so wrong with your place that we could not stay there?" Callie asked.

"Nothing a Hazardous Materials team couldn't fix. I really need to clean that place. It is almost not safe to live in."Felina said.

Realizing that it was now starting to get late, the two decided that dinner was in order.

Callie said to Felina, "What do you want to have for dinner? After today, I really don't feel like cooking anything, so it's your choice. The drawer with the take-out menus is right next to the fridge. Pick out something that you like, and order it for two. I am going to change out of this getup."

She left the living room and proceeded to the bedroom to change.

Felina opened the menu drawer and took out the large stack on menus.

"She must eat a lot of take-out. "Felina thought to herself.

Felina came across a Fish Burger joint that delivered and called in an order.

While Felina ordered, Callie changed into a pink set of sweats and looked out the window at the seemingly peaceful city. She sighed and thought to herself, "This place used to be nice and quiet. How did it get this bad?" She left the bedroom to rejoin Felina in the living room.

They both set up the spare bedroom that had once been her home office, for Felina. When that was done, the doorbell rang, signaling that the food had arrived.

They both went to the door to get the food from the delivery cat, but Felina held Callie back and pulled out her pistol before opening the door.

She opened the door cautiously with one paw, keeping the other on the pistol, and asked the delivery cat for his ID while having the pistol trained on him.

The poor delivery cat didn't know what to think, since he had been to this apartment several times in the past, and had been greeted by a gorgeous, blonde she-cat. This time, he had a gun pointed at him by a feisty brunette that was not bad looking, either, while he retrieved his ID from his pocket. But right now, the pistol aimed at him was his main concern.

He handed his ID over to Felina, who looked it over and thenover it and the obviously terrified cat, then lowered her pistol. Felina said to the cat, "Sorry, can't be too careful. Here you go, and thank you." She also gave him a generous tip. Then she closed and locked the door.

"I hope you were not too hard on him? He is a very nice young tom. Very polite." Callie said.

"Not more than normal. I think I did give him a real good scare, though. I made up for it by tipping real well." Felina said.

They both sat around the kitchen table and ate in relative silence.

Callie had made herself a hard drink, while Felina had to settle on diet soda since she was technically on duty.

To break the silence, Felina asked Callie, "So, when is the wedding?"

Callie almost choked on that and replied, "What wedding!?"

"Come on, you are telling me that there is NOTHING going on between you and T-Bone? After seeing that heavy duty kiss that you both were obviously enjoying, I find that hard to believe." Felinasaid.

Callie could not believe what she was hearing. Yes, she had been kissed by T-Bone, and yes, she had kissed him back, but could he have real feelings for her?

Callie replied, "I don't know. He has saved my tail more times that I can count, and he does flirt with me a lot, but is there more to it? I really can't say. I do know he spends an awful long time looking into my eyes and atmy backside. I thought it was just typical Macho-Tom syndrome."

"Face it Callie, he has it bad for you, and you had better realize it. The REAL question is, did you enjoy it?"

Callie looked down at her plate and thought real hard, with her busy schedule and T-Bone being who he was,and not knowing anything but the mask and nothing about the tom behind it. Could there be something more?

Callie finally answered, almost in a whisper, "Yes."

End of Chapter.

**Hi all,**

**Thank You for those that reviewed. I take all of the comments to heart.**

**Trekker77, I re-read the first two chapters and yes there are spacing errors that I had not intended. FanFiction blender at work. I will be more diligent about re-reading the chapter before publishing. Thanks for pointing it out.**


	6. Protective Custody Part Three

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Once again, I need to thank my Beta/Muse, Misarae for getting me though this and kicking my tail when needed.**

For those who do not remember, here is the last few lines from the last chapter:

"Face it, Callie. Hehas it bad for you, and you had better realize it. The REAL question is, did you enjoy it?" Felina asked while rolling her eyes and holding her head.

Callie looked down at her plate and thought real hard. Withher busy schedule and T-Bone being who he was,and not knowing anything but the mask and nothing about the tom behind it. Could there be something more?

Callie thought for a long time. Finally, she answered, almost in a whisper, "Yes."

Felina shouted and asked, "I knew it! So what are you going to do about it?"

Callie replied, "I don't know, Felina. He is one of the heroes of the city. I am sure that there are plenty of other she-cats that are vying for his attention, among other things. I am just a BORINGworkaholic. Howam I supposed to compete with other she-cats?"

"I don't think that you have to worry about that, based on that searing kiss back at your office. He DEFINITELY has you in his sights, and if he is as much of a Sure-Shot as his partner, he is going to get you sooner ratherthan later," Felinasaid.

Callie started to turn red from embarrassment. Then she said, "You think so? I just don't feel that I am in the same league as he is."

"How can you say that!? You are one of the smartest, self-motivated, and downright hottest she-cats in the city. If I was a tom, I would fall head over heels for you!" Felina screamed at Callie. Hopefully knocking some sense into her.

Callie said, "Alright then, I'll go for it! The next time I see T-Bone, I will talk to him. We will see where all of this goes from there."

Felina said, "Ok then, I will help you as much as I can. I never had any problem getting any tom that I wanted. Well, that was before I joined the Enforcers. Ireally haven't had a date since. I wonder why that is?"

"Ever think that you intimidate the toms? You carry yourself like you are a tom, you act like a tom, and you dress like a tom. Also, you are armed 100% of the time. Do you ever let go and have down time?" Callie asked.

"Do these curves belong to a tom?" Felina said while holding up her shirt, showing that she had an hourglass figure.

Callie said, "No, toms don't have those curves, but if you don't show them off every once in a while, what good are they?"

"I don't know how to dress all GIRLY like. I was brought up in a house where everyone was an Enforcer or a Military brat. The fact that I was a she-cat and not a tom had no bearing on the fact that testosterone ruled the house, and that ishow I was brought up. There never was anything frilly in my house growing up," Felina said.

"Well, I can help you with that. We just have to let the she-cat out," Calliesaid. "This is going to take some work," Callie thought to herself, while giving Felina a good look over.

Felina looked at the time and saw that it was already a quarter to eleven at night. Then she said, "You had better turn in. Itis late, and you have had one heck of a day."

"Ok, but what about you? Don't you need rest also? You started your shift at the same time I did, and I don't need my 'Big and Strong' body guard falling asleep on the job," Callie said to Felina.

"If I am going to get some shut eye, who is going to watch over the place? That tom who has had his binoculars trained on your window for over the past two hours," Felina said, while pointing to the window she was referring to.

Callie wandered over to the window and saw what Felina was talking about. Apparently, she had a peeping tom looking at her. She turned bright red in embarrassment, closed the curtains, and then turned back to Felina, saying, "I guess I have a fan out there. Now about the night watch, who can we call at this hour that will come?"

"There are only two cats that I would call on that I know will do the job and not fall asleep or try to peep on you or I during the night. The SWAT Kats," Felina answered.

Callie nodded, but then she said, "I have no way of getting in contact with them. Dark Kat smashed my communicator." As she pointed to the destroyed device sitting on the counter.

"Then I guess we are going to have to 'Fly solo' for the night," Felina said.

With that, they both went to their respective bed rooms and turned in. Although neither of them actually slept well.

During the night, Chance was dreaming of that searing kiss with Callie. As his dream progressed, he dreamed of them both settling down and having kittens. The whole house with the white-picket-fence type of dream. He was very happy having his new family around him. He slept with a big grin on his face.

Back at the salvage yard the next morning, the two mechanics got up and out of bed with the sunrise. Both of them groaning a little as their muscles complained from the activity of the day before.

Jake made his way to the bathroom to shower and change before Chance actually got out of bed. The two passed in the hall as Jake was heading downstairs to make breakfast for the two.

Chance got into the shower, using the hot water to work the kinks out of his muscles. He felt better now that the shower was over. He headed back to his room, got changed, then proceeded to the kitchen where Jake was busy preparing pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice for the two.

"Morning, buddy," Chance managed to groan out.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Jake replied.

Chance recalled the dream that he had and smiled, then replied to Jake, "Yes, very well indeed." Not wanting to forget the dream.

"What is that smile about?" Jake asked.

Chance replied, "Just reliving the dream." He was still smiling.

Jake rolled his eyes and continued to work on breakfast when the phone rang.

"It's too early for customers to be calling. Let the machine get it," Chancesaid.

The answering machine answered the call. Withina few seconds, the pair heard Callie's voice through the machine. This caused Chance to jump out of his seat, almost knocking the table over trying to get to the phone. He did reach it before Callie finished her message and picked up the phone. Then he said into the phone, "Good morning Callie, what can I do for you?"

Jake meanwhile was looking at the small disaster that Chance created trying to get to the phone. "If he does not realize that he is in love with Callie soon, I am going to have to have his head examined. That is after I take it off for making this mess." He thought to himself.

"Good morning Chance, did you happen to find out what was wrong with my car?" Callie replied.

Chance slapped himself in the head, since he had completely forgot to call her and tell her the news about her car. He replied back to her, "We were a little busy around here yesterday. I forgot to call you. Yes, we did find the problem. It is going to take a few days to repair it, though."

"It can't be helped. Ok, go ahead and fix it. I am stuck here in my cell.. er.. apartment with Felina as my body guard anyhow, since Feral placed me in protective custody. It has only been a few hours, but I am already starting to go stir crazy. I am hoping that she will let me out for a run, or to go to the gym or something. I need to burn off some calories if I am going to keep my mental status in check," Callie said back to Chance.

Then she added, "Is Jake there? I need to have my SWAT communicator fixed, and I know he can fix most anything."

"He is here. You can drop it off, or I can come and pick it up, if you want?" Chance said, hoping to get a chance to see her.

"I can drop it off later. Thatis, if my 'Warden' will let me out," Callie said as she looked at Felina.

Felina heard that comment and threw an orange at Callie, which she easily caught and smiled back at Felina. Then stuck out her tongue at her.

Chance said back to her, "I will see you later then. Bye Callie." He hung up the phone.

Jake, having only heardone side of the conversation while cleaning up after 'Cyclone Chance', said, "How did she take not having a car for a few days?"

"She was ok with it, and asked if you could fix her SWAT communicator since Dark Kat destroyed it,"Chance replied.

"I am glad I made a new version where she can call eitheror both of us. It is also more rugged than the last one, soit can't be damaged as easily. You can thank the military for sending over that pile of scrap a few weeks ago. The material that I built it out of came from that scrap pile," Jakesaid as he finished cleaning up.

The two ate breakfast without further interruption, then cleaned the kitchen and went to work.

Back at Callie's apartment, Callie hung up the phone and asked Felina, "Can we go for a run or go to the gym or something? Just sitting around here is making me nuts. There is only so much busy work I can do. I need to stretch these legs."

Felina thought about it for a minute before answering. She figured that it would be alright, as long as they stayed in public places sothat the Enforcers could easily keep a decent surveillance on them both. She replied back to Callie, "I don't see why not. Which would you prefer, a run or the gym?"

Callie could not believe her ears. Felina was actually going to let her go outside? Not questioning it any longer, and also not giving Felina a chance to change her mind, Callie said, "Both. That is my normal routine, every other day. How do you think that I maintain this body?" As she said this, she ran her paws down from her waist to her hips emphasizing her toned body.

"Let's go then. I could use a good workout myself. There is only one stipulation; we need to stay in sight of the Enforcer detail. Deal?" Felina replied to Callie.

"I can live with that," Callie replied, then went to her bedroom to change into her gym clothes.

Felina went back to her apartment to get changed also. They met back at the elevator and got in.

Callie was wearing a tight fitting tank top with matching shorts that did little to hide her body.

Felina was wearing her standard Enforcer workout clothes, consisting of loose, camouflage pants and a tank top.

Felina looked at what Callie was wearing and said to her, "The Enforcers will NOT have a problem keeping an eye on you wearing that."

"It's a warm day out there. WhatI am I supposed to wear, a full sweatsuit? I'll die of heat if I wear that," Calliesaid back to Felina.

They both got out of the elevator and started their run. They passed the construction site on Callie's normal route. As per usual, the cat calls and wolf whistles started as the pair ran by the site. What was not normal, though, was the sound of construction materials hitting the ground and vehicles slamming into each other, their drivers and occupants craning their necks to get a real good look at the pair.

"I guess we caused quite a commotion at the site," Felina said while running.

"No more than usual. I am used to the way those guys act as I run on by, and they are used to me. I guess it's you that they are gawking at," Callie said.

Felina stopped dead in her tracks after Callie said that. She was not used to getting attention from toms in any way except 'Yes, Ma'am! No, Ma'am!' from her subordinates.

"What is the matter Felina? Need to take a break already?" Callie yelled back at Felina.

Felina had to run twice as fast to catch up to Callie, who was already three hundred feet ahead of her.

The two ran to the gym and proceeded to start their workout routine.

After about an hour and a half, Felina was exhausted. She could hardly keep up with Callie. She thought to herself, "How can I be in that bad shape? Callie is wiping the floor with me, and I workout almost daily at the Enforcer gym." Felina thought to herself, panting heavily.

Callie looked over at her friend and, seeing that she had had it, said to her, "Ready to go home?" As if she had not even been at this for over a good two hours.

Felina looked at her completely wiped and replied, "Oh yes."

"Well, there is one problem. Weare going to have to either run home, or take a taxi. We ran here, remember?" Callie said.

Felina looked herself over and did not think that the two of them were presentable enough for a taxi ride anywhere, soshe asked, "Can't you call for the Mayor's limo or something?" Still panting.

"I could, but running is more fun!" Callie said back, winking at her.

Felina said, "Is running more fun than this?" With that, Felina placed Callie in a head lock and proceeded to tickle her.

Callie started to laugh hard, and finally gave in, saying between laughs, "OK, OK! I will call for a car!"

Felina let her go and said, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Is this how you treat your other 'Guests' of the Enforcers?" Callie finally said, after catching her breath.

"No, that was just for you. All other 'guests' get stuck in a 6x9 foot box under constant watch," Felinareplied.

Callie went to one of the courtesy phones that they had in the gym and called for a car to bring them back to their building.

While waiting, the two sipped water to cool down. Finally, Felina asked Callie, "Do you normally go through that routine every other day?"

Callie replied back, "No, I normally run home after the gym." She winked at Felina, then continued, "I thought you Enforcers were in top shape?"

Felina replied back, "We are. I am just not used to running 5 miles, and then an hour and a half of cardio at the gym. I usually split the two up. Ever think of joining the Enforcers? I am sure that you would pass the physical without a problem, and wipe the floor with some of the recruits."

"No, I prefer to actually dress up for work, rather than get all sweaty from running after some perp. Thank you for the compliment, though," Calliesaid.

The car arrived about five minutes later. The pair arrived back at the apartment building in what seemed like no time. They got out of the car and headed back to Callie's apartment.

Since she had two bathrooms, they both were able to shower and change at the same time.

Callie emerged from her bedroom,now wearing a mini-skirt, a T-shirt, and sneakers.

Felina emerged wearing a dress-down version of her uniform, consisting of pants and a shirt. She wore her boots, since they were part of her uniform. She also had her pistol strapped to her thigh, not wanting to wear her heavy gun belt.

Callie mentioned to Felina that she had to go check on her car at the salvage yard, and have Jake fix her SWAT communicator.

Felina drove the two of them to the yard. When the two got out of the car, they were greeted by a cloud of white smoke billowing from the garage.

Callie said, "I hope that is not my car?"

Thankfully, it was not her car, but an older ,city-owned vehicle that was on its last legs anyhow. But the city administrator wanted to try and get it fixed instead of buying a new one.

Callie and Felina looked at each other, trying to decide whether to go into the garage. They threw caution to the wind and went in.

Callie went over to Chance and tapped him on the shoulder, since he was closest to her.

Chance jumped, not expecting the touch, but when he saw Callie in her attire, his eyes bulged out of their sockets and he was tongue tied.

Jake looked up from the smoking vehicle and saw the two she-cats, as well as his tongue-tied friend and said, "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"Hi Jake, I just came by to check on my car and to give this communicator to you to see if you can fix it," Callie said to Jake. Chance was just standing there looking at Callie, ignoring everything else.

"Sure Callie, I'll gladly take a look at the communicator for you. Why don't you two come inside where it is cooler than in the garage? Maybe dumbstruck over there will come back from wherever he zoned out to," Jake said.

The three of them left the garage, leaving Chance standing there by himself. He snappedout of his stupor when he heard the door close behind him. He followed the three a few minutes later, after attempting to clean up a little.

Jake took Callie's communicator into his private workshop while Chance tried to entertain the two she-cats the best he could. Jake knew that he was just going to swap out the unit with a new one, but Callie was too smart to fall for 'I just happened to have this lying around.' He had to be real clever in order to pull this off. Jake took the smashed communicator apart, taking the ID chip out of it, rendering the device completely inoperable. He then threw the old one onto the scrap pile. Jake picked up the new one and placed the ID chip inside it.

The new communicator looked very similar to the old one, except for the addition of two extra buttons on the side of the unit. He was going to have to come up with some sort of excuse for that. Callie was bound to notice the difference, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Jake went back into the other room to see Callie and Felina drinking milk, while Chance did his best to clean up the place a little, and to cover up the pin-up calendars that the mechanics' tool companies had sent over, featuring attractive she-cats dressed in less than appropriate attire.

"Here you go, Callie. I was able to fix the electronic portion of the communicator, but the case was shot. This case was the best fit for the device," Jakesaid.

"Thank you, Jake. At least I will be able to call the SWAT Kats again if the need arises," Calliesaid.

"No problem, Callie. Now as far as your car goes, I am waiting on the parts to come in. Once they are here, it will take a day or so to get it back up and running," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake. Felina and I will get out of your fur and let you get back to work. Thanks for the milk, Chance," Callie said, flashing one of her 1000 watt smiles.

"No problem, Callie. Come by any time," Chancereplied.

Callie and Felina got back into Felina's car and left the salvage yard.

"Real smooth, Chance!" Jake said to Chance while hitting him onthe arm.

"Ouch! What was that for? So, I have a real hard time talking to a hot she-cat," Chancesaid.

"Yeah, but you have no problem kissing them, though," Jakesaid.

Chance replied, "I am a tom of action,not words." He puffed out his chest to emphasize the point.

Jake held up his paws in frustration and said as he passed through the door to the garage, "Clueless!"

Back in the car, Felina was laughinghard, then said to Callie, "Did you see the look on Chance's face when he saw you? I thought that I would have to give him CPR!" She continued laughing.

Callie was laughing too, although not as hard as Felina. She replied, "You would like that, now wouldn't you? Having your lips on that 'Big and Hunky' tom's."

"He is not my type." Felina said. "But he is yours, though."

Callie could not believe that Felina thought Chance was her type of tom. Yes, he was a hunk, and he did have a brain, when he decided to use it. If he could get over the whole macho-tom thing, he would definitely have potential.

Callie did not respond to Felina. This only encouraged Felina to dig deeper into Callie. Though not too deep. She was one of her best friends, and did not want to jeopardize that.

"I can see you two, settling down, buying a cute house, and having a few kittens. Oh, they would be so cute!" Felina said.

Callie thought about it for a minute before responding, "You really think so?"

End of Chapter

**Thanks to all that have reviewed this story.**

**It is my 'First Born' as Misarae called it. I am glad that you like what you are reading.**

**As far as updates, I try to get a chapter posted every three days. Since the end of May and all of June are months that I am home about 10% of the time, the updates may be slower. Sorry folks, need to keep the family fed.**

**One last thing, if there are spacing errors I apologize. I publish over the first cup of caffeine in the morning and I still have foggy eyes.**

**Till next time. **


	7. Breakout

**Hi All.**

**Sorry for the delay. Weekend kicked my tail in more ways than one.**

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Misarae, you have been a huge inspiration for me and keep pushing for me to continue.**

**Thank You again.**

Continuing on the car ride back to the apartment building:

"I can see you two, settling down, buying a cute house, and having a few kittens. Oh, they would be so cute!" Felina said.

Callie thought about it for a minute before responding, "You really think so?"

"Yes, you two would be good together. Your brains and good looks combined with his brawn and sense of humor. I see a perfect match," Felina said.

Callie replied back, "What about T-Bone?"

"He had better get himself in gear. You have two toms that are after you. One of them is going to win. Either T-Bone has to step up his game and make a move, or Chance had better get his head out of his backside and realize what is in front of him," Felina said.

Callie thought to herself while looking out of the car window instead of at Felina, "I have been kissed by T-Bone already and have admitted that I liked it. While Chance has been flirting and making advances towards me for years now. How did I get myself into this mess?"

Back at MegaKat Prison, Turmoil sat in her cell drawing a lone bird that happened to land on her cell's window ledge. She was at peace on days like this, and often reflected on what she had done in the past to get her in the situation that she was in now. She threw what was left of a few scraps of bread to the bird, attempting to get the bird to stay long enough to finish her sketch.

Turmoil managed to get a few more lines drawn, when a package landed on her window sill. She went over to the package and read the words, "GET DOWN NOW!" She ran for cover under her cot just beforethe package exploded, blowing a hole in the wall. After the dust and debris settled, she got out from under the cot and looked at the devastation. She yelled out to the guards, "Someone help!" As she did this, the creeplings entered through the hole and proceeded to break her out of prison.

"I don't want to go with you. I have reformed, for the most part, and I do not want to spend the rest of my life behind bars!" Turmoil screamed at the creeplings.

The creeplings, of course, did not care what Turmoil said. They had their instructions, and were going to complete their task. One of them took out a syringe and injected Turmoil with it, rendering her unconscious as the prison guards arrived way too unprepared for Dark Kat's creeplings.

The guards shot at the creeplings with their standard issue pistols, but they had no effect. They were also trying not to hit Turmoil, since she had become a model prisoner after the first few weeks of her incarceration.

The guards got on the radio to the Warden and said, "Dark Kat is breaking Turmoil out! We don't have the fire power to stop them! Call the Enforcers for help!"

The warden called Commander Feral directly and explained what was happening.

Commander Feral replied back to the warden, "We are on the way. Hold them the best you can by any means necessary!" Then he grabbed his radio and yelled, "Get a squadron to MegaKat prison, NOW!" throwing the radio across the room when he was finished yelling. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door saying to himself, "Dark Kat, what are you up to?"

Back at the prison, the guards were having no luck in keeping the creeplings from completing their task of breaking Turmoil out of prison. They loaded her into a tank and left the prison yard with the now arriving Enforcer squadron on their tails. The creeplings opened the rear hatch of their tank, and fired a barrage of missiles at the Enforcers. The Enforcers tried their best to avoid getting hit, but with the formation that they were in, it was not an easy task. 65% of the squadron vehicles were taken out of commission with the first strike. The rest of the squadron had to hold back, since they could not get through the devastation in front of them.

Commander Feral arrived on thescene soon after the missile strike, and saw what was left of his squadron. He said in frustration, "Great, just great." He then grabbed his radio and said, "This is Feral. Bring me chopper back-up." When he finished his orders, he picked up his phone and called his niece.

Felina and Callie were back at Felina's apartment, trying to make sense of the disaster that was left in Felina's wake.

Callie said to Felina, while holding a box of what used to be 'Cantonese Take-Out', "How did you let it get to this state? I am surprised that you do not have vermin living in this mess. "

"I don't know. My uncle has me real busy. I am only a Lieutenant, and he treats me like a Captain," Felina replied as her phone started to ring.

Felina looked at the caller ID and saw it was her uncle. She answered the phone, "Yes uncle?"

"Felina, get your tail back to headquarters and into a chopper! Turmoil has been broken out of jail, apparently against her will, by Dark Kat. I need you to lead an air squadron in finding Dark Kat!" Feral yelled at his niece.

Felina held the phone away from her ear,since her uncle was yelling very loudly, and then she yelled equally loud to prove a point, "You have me on 'Protective Custody' detail, REMEMBER UNCLE? I can't just get up and leave my post, now can I?"

Callie heard the conversation, since there was so much yelling going on. Heck, the cats two floors down probably could hear what was going on. She held her paws up questioningly,as well as scrunching her face as ifto ask what was going on.

Felina waved her off, basically letting Callie knowthat she would tell her when she got off the phone, sinceher uncle was yelling back at her. "I'll assign as many Enforcers to that detail as necessary. Right now I need you up in the air, leading that squadron!"

"I will be on my way uncle, just as soon as I am sure that my ward is secure," Felina said, then hung up the phone, before turning to Callie and saying to her in a stern voice, "As much as I want to get this place cleaned up, I need you to go back to your apartment. Deadbolt the door, close all of the windows, draw the curtains, and CALL the SWAT Kats. Turmoil has beenbroken out of prison. Who knows what that psycho has planned?" She grabbed Callie by the arm and dragged her to her own apartment, almost throwing her inside. Then Felina said to Callie, "Sorry for being so rough. I want you safe. Now do as I said and dead bolt this door. Do not open it for anyone unless they have an Enforcer badge and a really big gun with them, understand?"

Callie said to Felina, "I got it, but you be careful, too. I don't want to bury a friend anytime soon." Then Callie closed the door and locked it.

Felina said softly to Callie through the closed door, "I hope I don't have to, either." Then she turned and ran down the hall to the stairs. Felina opened the stairwell door and ran down all eight flights of stairs as fast as she could, ending up in the underground parking garage. Then she sprinted to her awaiting patrol car. She got in, strapped herself in using the five-point harness that she personally installed, and sped off to Enforcer headquarters, leaving large tire marks on the pavement as she sped off, lights and sirens wailing.

Callie watched from her window as her friend drove off like a bat out of hell, then closed the curtains as she had been told. She sat down in one of the living room chairs, held her legs to her chest, and rocked ever so softly, thinking to herself, "I am going to be alright. At least, I hope so." She then mustered the courage to get up and find the communicator that Jake had given her earlier in the day and pushed the call button.

At the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were taking time off from the auto repair work that had to be done, since they were waiting on parts or for customers to pick up their cars. They were running in their underground obstacle course, seeing who could out-do theother.

"Ha! Two minutes and thirty seconds and no casualties! Beat that, Chance!" Jake said to his friend.

"I can beat that with one paw tied behind my back," Chance replied while getting set on the starting line. He started running just as Jake started the stop watch to time Chance's run. Chance got through the first few obstacles in record time. When he gotto the swinging tire obstacle, he stopped for a brief second to get the timing right. About halfway through the obstacle, the alarm went off, signaling that Callie was calling the SWAT Kats. Chance forgot for a second what he was doing, and got hit square in the chest with a swinging tire, knocking him onto his butt.

Jake made his way over to the alarm and said to Chance, "I guess I win. You are cleaning the garage for the next week." He then silenced the alarm and answered, "Yes, Miss Briggs. What can I do for you?"

"Turmoil has been broken out of jail by Dark Kat in some sort of tank, the Enforcers are scrambling to find her and bring her back to prison, and I would feel a whole lot better knowing that the SWAT Kats were out there finding Dark Kat and stopping whatever plan he is working on this time," Callie said into the communicator.

Jake said back to her, "We are on our way!" With that, Chance and Jake ran to their lockers and donned their SWAT uniforms. Then ran to the awaiting Turbo Kat. They got into the cockpit and strapped themselves into their seats. T-Bone started the jet and took off.

Razor told T-Bone that Turmoil had been broken out of prison by Dark Kat, and that the Enforcers were looking for the tank they got away in.

T-Bone said to Razor, "I thought she had reformed? When I last visited her, she told me that she was sorry for what she has done and was ready to re-join society. She hated being locked up! Why would she do that, knowing full well that if she did break out of prison, her stay there was going to be a lot longer. Besides, she was scheduled to go before the parole board this month since she has been a model prisoner. Turmoil was even helping out in the prison, doing small jobs and such, as well as helping the other prisoners cope with being there. She would not jeopardize all of that just to help out Dark Kat!"

"I don't know buddy, but from the way Callie sounded, she is real scared. We had better find Dark Kat real fast and put a stop to his plans," Razor said.

"We can't have that, now can we? Let's go and kick Dark Kat's tail!" T-Bone replied to Razor.

Turmoil awoke in Dark Kat's lair at the docks. She felt groggy from the drugs that the creeplings had injected her with to sedate her.

"Wakey wakey, my dear," Dark Kat said to Turmoil.

"Why did you bring me here? I don't want any part of your plans, Dark Kat. I demand that you take me back to prison right now!" Turmoil yelled at Dark Kat.

"Calm down, my dear. Ineed you to convince T-Bone to join our side. Since you and him have already hada relationship, that should not be too hard for you to do," Dark Kat said.

"And I refuse?" Turmoil replied.

"Then I have no reason to keep you alive, now do I?" Dark Kat said.

Turmoil thought about the situation that she was in, and decided to play along with Dark Kat for now. Once she was on her own, she could attempt to contact the SWAT Kats and tell them where Dark Kat was and what his plans were. She had to very careful not to tip her hat too early, or it would be deadly for her. She replied, "What choice do I have? Alright Dark Kat, I will help you on one condition, T-Bone and the Turbo-Kat are mine."

"You have a deal. Just be sure to keep up your end of the bargain, Turmoil. Understand?" Dark Kat said.

"Da, I understand," Turmoil responded. Then she thought to herself, "How do I get out of this?"

End of Chapter


	8. Turmoil's Rescue

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Misarae, you are the best! Please go to her profile and read her InuYasha fics. You will not be disappointed. **

Just as a refresher:

"You have a deal. Just be sure to keep up your end of the bargain, Turmoil. Understand?" Dark Kat said.

"Da, I understand," Turmoil responded. Then she thought to herself, "How do I get out of this?"

In the skies over MegaKat City, our two heroes meet up with Felina's squadron.

"Hey T-Bone! Looks like the Lieutenant is allowed to fly again!" Razor said.

"Yeah, she looks real determined and pissed off at the same time," T-Bone said.

Razor picked up the radio, tuned it to the Enforcer frequency, and called over to Felina. "Is there something we can help you with, Lieutenant?"

"SWAT Kats. Turmoil has been broken out of prison by Dark Kat. My squadron is trying to find him and shut down whatever plan he is working on before it gets started," Felina answered.

"We were advised of that by the Deputy Mayor already. We will do what we can. Where haven't you searched yet?" Razor asked.

"We have covered most of downtown and some of the docks. We need to finish the docks, and start searching uptown," Felina replied.

"T-Bone, with our new infrared scanner, we can search the dock area a lot faster than the Enforcers can. I am going to have them start the uptown search," Jake said to T-Bone.

"Roger that," T-Bone said.

"Felina, take your squadron and head uptown. We can search the area of the docks a heck of a lot faster than you can, thanks to our infrared scanner. Not that we are telling you what to do, of course," Razor radioed over to Felina.

Felina chuckled at Razor's comment and then replied, "You got it, 'Sure-Shot'! Just keep in mind that if you keep ordering me around, I might just have to whip your tail the next time I see you." She then winked at Razor through the cockpit glass.

"She is as sharp as ever. You had better watch yourself around her. She is not the type that likes to be played with," T-Bone said to Razor.

Razor blushed just a little before replying, "I don't know about that T-Bone, I think that she would play _very_ nicely."

The two resumed the search of the dock area using the infrared scanner.

After two hours of searching, they had found nothing but an illegal drug warehouse, which they promptly took care of with extreme prejudice.

"We can't have that in our city, now can we?" Razor said, before launching a missile at the warehouse, after making sure that no one was in it. Then he radioed the location of the warehouse to the Enforcers so they could track down the owner.

"We need to go back to the hangar, Razor. We are running on fumes," T-Bone said.

"Ok, start heading back. I will let Felina know where we left off and where we will pick up the search once we refill the Turbo- Kat," Razor replied.

"SWAT Kats to Lieutenant Feral, we need to break off for re-fuel. We will resume the search at the southern end of the wharf in 30," Razor radioed to Felina.

Felina responded, "Roger. Hurry back."

"We will," Razor replied, then took off for the hangar.

After they arrived at the hangar, T-Bone filled the Turbo-Kat while Razor went to work on the scanners to see if he could boost the sensitivity.

"How hard can it be to find a tank in the city? It's not something that could be hidden easily. Where the heck did it go?" T-Bone said.

"I know that there are a large amount of abandoned subway tunnels down in that area that the scanners are not going to penetrate. I guess we should take the two Cyclotrons and continue searching the tunnels with them," Razor replied.

"Ok, just let me check on Callie before we head out," T-Bone said.

Razor looked at T-Bone and made a 'Kissy face' at him before going to prepare the Cyclotrons.

T-Bone ignored Razor, picked up the communicator, and called Callie.

Over at Callie's apartment, she was being guarded by three Enforcers who were not letting her do a thing. She thought to herself, "This is what prison is like." As she sat in the living room.

Her purse started to ring. Callie got up, went over to it, retrieved her communicator, then ran to her bedroom, and closed and locked the door before answering it. "Hello?" Callie cautiously answered.

"It's T-Bone. I am just checking in on you, just to make sure that you are alright?" T-Bone asked.

"I would feel better if Felina or one of you SWAT Kats were here. These Enforcers have not said one word to me since they got here. They just wander around with their rifles in tow. I hate feeling trapped," Callie replied.

T-Bone started to feel angry at himself, knowing that he could not go to Callie and comfort her like she needed right then. He replied back to Callie, "As soon as I am done with the search of the tunnels, would you like me to Drop by?" He asked this real nervously, since he didn't know how she would respond.

Callie stopped dead in her tracks and her heart started to flutter. There was T-Bone on the other end of the line asking her if she wanted him to drop by. She thought to herself, "I could tell him no, that I will be alright until Felina gets back, but on the other paw, I would not mind having those arms around me again and that big shoulder to cry on. What to do?" Callie replied, "Please do. I need someone to tell me in person that this nightmare will soon be over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Be strong, beautiful." With that, T-Bone severed the connection. Then he yelled at Razor, "We need to get this search over with. Callie is in real bad shape, and I am heading over there to be with her."

Razor had just finished preparing the second Cyclotron and brought it up to the hangar when he heard T-Bone yelling at him. He said back, "We are all set and ready to go. If we split up once we hit the wharf, we can double our search efforts and you can get to Callie's faster."

"Roger that, buddy. Let's find Dark Kat!" T-Bone exclaimed.

The two rode off towards the wharf.

Callie slowly lowered the communicator and held it with both paws resting on her thighs as she looked solemnly at the floor. She had just invited T-Bone over! Was she ready to face him yet? She then thought to herself, "If I don't face this head on, it is going to eat me alive! I have to talk to him and find out whether he has feelings for me, or am I just suffering from a case of 'Hero Worship'?"

Turmoil was pacing in her newest prison, trying to think of a way to get free from Dark Kat. She thought that if she could get the SWAT Kats' help, she could plant a GPS locator in Dark Kat's lair, and then tell the Enforcers that they could find Dark Kat by using the GPS signal. That is, if they believe me. Dark Kat would finally be behind bars. Then she could go back to prison and hopefully, with the testimony from the SWAT Kats and the guards, not receive an extended sentence for the breakout. But before the Enforcers could even attempt to capture Dark Kat, his arsenal of weapons would have to be dealt with. That would be an easy task for T-Bone. He'd taken out her flying fortress, after all. Now just how to get in touch with them?

Back topside, T-Bone and Razor arrived at the wharf and split up as planned. Razor took the eastern tunnels and T-Bone took the western tunnels. They both agreed that they would meet back at the wharf in two hours, and if either of them found anything, they would radio each other and the Enforcers ASAP.

About an hour into the search, T-Bone saw a dim light in the tunnel he was searching. He attempted to call Razor, but there was too much concrete and steel in the tunnels that prevented his signal from getting through. He switched the Cyclotron off and proceeded on foot. As he approached the light source, he saw a door that obviously was not part of the tunnel. He entered and saw the tank. T-Bone cautiously proceeded into the room with the tank, and searched for anyone that might be around. Not seeing anyone, he continued deeper into the room. He saw a pair of doors, both leading to who knew where, but he had to continue. He tried the door on the left first and found it locked. Whatever was behind that door was going to stay there for now. He didn't want to cause a commotion, at least, not without back up. He tried the door on the right. It opened with relative ease. This door led to an inner hallway. Before he proceeded down the hall, he planted a locator on the door jamb so he could find his way back, or Razor could find him.

T-Bone proceeded down the hall, now with his Glovetrix on and ready to fire. He made it a few hundred feet before he came to a slightly open door. He cautiously opened the door and went in. As he started to look around, he was hit on the head with a hard object, knocking him out.

Turmoil was sitting on her bed when she heard her door opening. Not expecting anyone, she grabbed a pipe that was laying there and hid against the wall. Once the cat entered her room, she swung the pipe as hard as she could, connecting with the cat, and knocking him out. She then looked at the cat and saw that it was none other than T-Bone. "Oh brother, what did I just do?" Turmoil thought. She dragged the limp body to her bed and laid him on it before stroking his face in an attempt to wake him.

T-Bone slowly regained consciousness, and felt a soft paw caressing his face. He spoke softly, "Callie?"

Turmoil stopped her caresses, taken aback by this. Apparently, he thought that she was another she-cat. Turmoil replied, "No, my sweet T-Bone. It's Turmoil."

He now woke with a start, and said to Turmoil, "Sorry, Doll. I thought that you were someone else."

"It's alright, T-Bone. I am sorry that I hit you with a pipe. I thought you were Dark Kat or one of his creeplings," Turmoil said softly to him, while resuming her caresses.

T-Bone let out a soft purr, since he loved having his face caressed. Then he remembered that it was not Callie, but Turmoil caressing him. He had to put a stop to it. He reached up, grabbed her paw softly, and told her, "I'm sort of taken. Not that I don't mind the attention. I just do not want to give the impression that I am available."

Turmoil was upset by hearing this. She really thought that he would wait for her, and that she had a real good chance with him since he was her only visitor while in prison. His visits were the only thing that kept her going. She replied while holding back a tear, "I am sorry to hear that. We could have made a great couple."

T-Bone got up and gave her a hug, then said, "I'm sorry doll, we could have never worked out. We are just too similar. Now how about getting you out of here."

"I cannot just leave. Dark Kat will get suspicious. He wanted me to 'help' convince you to join him in taking over the city. That included seducing you," Turmoil said.

T-Bone released her paw, then said, "So what is your plan to get you out of here and Dark Kat into a deep, dark hole?"

Turmoil explained her plan to him in detail. T-Bone agreed that it would work, but she or one of Dark Kat's minions would have to find him on the surface. Not have him find her in the tunnels, and that he would have to leave her for now. T-Bone gave her a communicator that would only contact him, and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. As he passed through the door, he said to her, "Be safe, Doll."

Turmoil broke down and cried after he was gone. Now she knew that T-Bone was never going to be hers, no matter how much she wanted him to be. After a good five minutes, she got up and took a hold of the communicator that T-Bone had given her and held it to her chest. She then said though her tears, "This Callie is one lucky she-cat. I wish you both happiness." Turmoil sank down onto her mattress and resumed crying.

T-Bone made his way back to the Cyclotron, took one last look behind him, and thought to himself, "I'm sorry that I cannot be the tom that you want me to be, Turmoil. You will find that special someone soon." Then he left the western tunnels, heading for the wharf and a hopefully already waiting Razor.

End of Chapter

**Hi All,**

**I have found a way to beat the 'blender'!**

**Thank You all who responded to my plea.**

**This story has been in my head for about a year and it finally decided it wanted out, so here it is.**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Once again, I have to thank my BETA/Muse Misarae.**

A brief refresher:

Turmoil broke down and cried after he was gone. Now she knew that T-Bone was never going to be hers, no matter how much she wanted him to be. After a good five minutes, she got up and took a hold of the communicator that T-Bone had given her and held it to her chest. She then said though her tears, "This Callie is one lucky she-cat. I wish you both happiness." Turmoil sank down onto her mattress and resumed crying.

T-Bone made his way back to the Cyclotron, took one last look behind him, and thought to himself, "I'm sorry that I cannot be the tom that you want me to be, Turmoil. You will find that special someone soon." Then T-Bone sped out of the western tunnels on the Cyclotron, heading for the wharf and a hopefully already waiting Razor.

As T-Bone arrived at the wharf, he found that Razor was already there waiting for him.

"Took you long enough. You should have been done over an hour ago. What happened?" Razor asked.

"I ran into Turmoil down there and she sort of, 'took me out of commission', with a pipe," T-Bone replied.

"So let me get this straight. You ran into your ex-girlfriend and she hit you with a pipe? Some relationship there, buddy," Razor said.

T-Bone said insisted, "She was never my GIRLFRIEND! Although, since she has been in prison, she has definitely softened up. If I wasn't so infatuated with Callie, I might have taken a shot at her. She has a plan to capture Dark Kat. It is crazy enough that it might work."

"You always have picked the 'hard to get' she-cats. Let's get out of here and find the Lieutenant." Razor said.

The two left the wharf in search of Felina and her squadron.

They managed to get a hold of her on the radio and asked her to meet them at a diner in the Downtown section of the city. One that knew the pair and would not ask questions.

"I will meet you there in ten. You are buying!" Felina replied, severing the connection before the two SWAT Kats could respond.

"Sharp as ever. You think you can handle that one, Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"I do not know, but it will sure be fun trying," Razor replied.

At the diner, Felina got a booth that was as far from the rest of the crowd as possible. While she waited for the SWAT Kats to arrive, she ordered a Lemon/Lime soda and a slice of Tuna Pie. She looked out of the window into the back alley and saw the SWAT Kats arrive and park their bikes back behind a dumpster, then proceed into the back door of the diner.

They arrived at the booth a few minutes later. Then Razor said to Felina, "I hope we did not keep you waiting too long? It's not nice to keep a pretty she-cat waiting."

Felina looked up at him questioningly, and then thought, "Did he just call me 'pretty'? I must be tired. No way would either of the SWAT Kats ever think of getting involved with an Enforcer."

Razor and T-Bone sat down on the bench across from her just as her order arrived.

"Couldn't wait, Lieutenant?" T-Bone asked.

"Not when you have been at this for over seven hours straight." Felina replied before taking a bite of her pie.

T-Bone and Razor both placed their orders with the waitress, who gave them both a wink before slinking off to the kitchen.

"She did not walk like that for me. She has the hots for you two," Felina said to the two toms.

The two ignored her comment and started to tell Felina of Turmoil's plan to capture Dark Kat. She liked what she heard, up to the point that Turmoil was going to have to pretend to seduce T-Bone.

"Are you nuts? Did you ever think what that is going to do to Callie when she finds out that you two are snuggling up to each other?" Felina stopped her tirade dead in its tracks. She suddenly realized that she had just accidentally told T-Bone that Callie had feelings for him, and that she would be devastated by seeing T-Bone and Turmoil together. Felina looked down at her plate, hoping that the SWAT Kats had missed the last thing she said.

Unfortunately, they hadn't.

"Callie.. likes me?" T-Bone cautiously asked Felina.

Felina replied, "If she ever finds out that I told you that, I will skin you alive. You understand, SWAT Kat?" Then she added, "Ever since that kiss in her office, she has not been quite herself. She doubted that she was in your league. After convincing her that you might have feelings for her, she broke down and admitted that she has been interested in you for some time now. If you ever hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will personally hunt you down, kill you, and then have you stuffed and mounted. Do I make myself clear, T-Bone?"

T-Bone had no idea what to say. Although his heart was now thumping in his chest very hard. Then he thought to himself, "Callie does have feelings for me! I am either the luckiest tom, or the stupidest, for not doing anything sooner. I am heading over there later to face either my new lover or executioner. I hope that it is the former." Then he replied to Felina, "I would rather die than hurt her in any way. As I told Razor earlier, I feel real good around her. I am not sure if it is love, but it is real damn close. I want to be with her. I want her to be the first thing that I see in the morning and the last thing at night. I will never jeopardize what I might have with her. If she doesn't return my feelings for her, I am the one who will be devastated."

Felina and Razor were now in shock at T-Bone's confession. They both knew that they liked each other, but had no idea that T-Bone was that far gone.

"Well T-Bone, you had better tell her that real soon. She is having doubts about herself and whether you are even interested in her at all," Felina said to T-Bone.

"I am seeing her tonight after Razor and I go back to the hangar and I freshen up. When I spoke to her last, the detail that your uncle assigned to her was doing nothing to keep her calm. She sounded worse than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs," T-Bone replied, then added, "I hope that I can get her to relax and sleep. She was really wound up."

"My uncle assigned a bunch of 'emotionless idiots' to her? Wait until I get my paws on him. He is not going to like what is coming!" Felina said angrily.

Their order arrived along with a napkin with the waitress' phone number on it, folded up nice and neat under the corner of T-Bone's plate.

"Thank you," T-Bone replied to the waitress as she left with a wink. He took the napkin and threw it away.

Felina smiled and then thought to herself, "Those two are in for a wild ride. Goddess, I hope that they are happy together."

They all finished their meals and headed their separate ways. Razor ended up paying the check, since T-Bone and Felina got up and ran out of the front door of the diner while he was not looking.

"Typical," Razor thought to himself as he mounted his Cyclotron.

Once back at the hangar, T-Bone re-filled his Cyclotron while Razor started working on a few devices that T-Bone might need once he was in Turmoil and Dark Kats' clutches.

T-Bone said to Razor once he was done re-fueling, "I am heading over to Callie's. I hope to be back in a few hours." Then he was off.

"Be gentle with her, buddy. She is one in a million," Razor said to himself.

Callie had settled into her bedroom and was working on the city's budget for next year. She was already dressed for bed since it was 9:30 at night. "I wonder if T-Bone forgot my invitation," she thought to herself. She placed her work down in her lap as a single tear started to form in her left eye.

T-Bone arrived in an alley just behind Callie's apartment building and hid the Cyclotron. Then he fired a rope and a grappling hook to the roof and winched himself up. Felina told him that Callie's apartment was on the northwestern corner of the building, so he knew where to rappel down to. He stopped right outside her bedroom window and rapped on the glass softly.

Callie heard someone or something knocking on her window. She put down her work and went over to the window. As she opened up the curtain, she saw T-Bone dangling on a line. Her heart started to race when she saw him and his big smile. Callie opened the window and pulled him in, then closed the window and the curtain.

Once inside, T-Bone asked Callie, "How are you holding up, beautiful?"

Callie just ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest before bursting into tears.

T-Bone was not expecting that at all. Callie was one of the strongest cats he knew. To see her like that made his heart break. The only thing that he could do was return the hug and whisper in her ear "It's alright, I am here now. Nothing is going to hurt you." Then he kissed the top of her head while rocking her like a kitten. He kept it up, as she soaked his G-suit with tears. Not that he minded.

This went on for about a half hour before Callie was able to regain composure enough to pull back slightly, away from his chest, and look up into his mask as she said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to have a breakdown. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, beautiful," T-Bone said while wiping away a stray tear. "I am here for as long as you need me, and for whatever you need me for, love," he continued.

"Did he just call me 'love'?" Callie shot him a questioning look as she thought to herself. Then her thoughts took a different turn. "But what about Chance? He has been flirting with me for years now, but never actually made a move. He always had a different she-cat on his arm every time I saw him at school. He hardly ever paid much attention to me there. I was not really his type. I was just another pretty face who buried herself in her studies instead of partying. Then there is T-Bone, always there when I needed him, always affectionate. I never heard that he was a player, and HE IS RIGHT HERE! I have always felt like a giddy high school girl with a crush around T-Bone, and never felt like that when I was with Chance. The spark just wasn't there as it is with T-Bone."

Finally, she got up the nerve to say," Thank you, T-Bone, but did you just call me 'love'?"

T-Bone was now _really_ nervous. He just confessed to her that he loved her. Er, sort of. Then he replied, "Yes, I did. I have no idea why it has taken me so long to do it. I guess I didn't think that a classy, smart, and gorgeous she-cat like you would go for someone like me. I am just a vigilante pilot who lives in a hangar. What could I offer her?"

"And here I am thinking that you have she-cats throwing themselves at you all the time. Why would you even think of bothering with someone like me?" Callie said through a sniffle.

"Are you kidding? Ever since I first saw you, I was a goner. I have not even looked at another she-cat. My eyes are only for you," T-Bone replied.

Callie started crying again. Then said through the tears, "You have made me so happy. This has been tearing me apart. Since you kissed me back at the office, all sorts of feelings came to light that I had no idea existed. Every time I see you, or even hear your name, my heart beats about a hundred times faster. I start to sweat and I can't think straight." She then reached up and kissed him, then she said ever so softly, "I love you too."

T-Bone could not believe what he was hearing. Callie just said that she loved him! He was so overfilled with joy that he picked her up and swung her around.

She started to laugh through the tears. As he put her back down, she asked him, "I really do not want to spend the night alone. Can you stay?"

T-Bone had not been prepared for this. On one paw, he wanted to comfort her, but on the other, was he really ready for such a big step? He replied, "Yes."

Callie cleaned off the bed and then climbed in. T-Bone went into the bathroom and removed his G-Suit, then climbed into bed with her.

Callie placed her head on his chest, listened to his heartbeat, and smiled, then went to sleep.

T-Bone looked down at his sleeping angel, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "Goodnight my love." Then he proceeded to fall into a deep sleep.

As the new couple slept peacefully, Callie's body started to glow pink.

Across town at an old antique shop, an amulet that had been encased in glass started to glow. The shop's owner walked over to the amulet after noticing the glow, then said, "It has taken 28 years, but your powers are starting to awaken. I will be seeing you soon, my granddaughter." She smiled very happily.

End of Chapter


	10. Waking with a Angel

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats belong to Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I Own the OCs.**

**Misarae, You are the best.**

A refresher:

T-Bone looked down at his sleeping angel, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "Goodnight my love." Then he proceeded to fall into a deep sleep.

As the new couple slept peacefully, Callie's body started to glow pink.

Across town at an old antique shop, an amulet that had been encased in glass started to glow. The shop's owner walked over to the amulet after noticing the glow, then said, "It has taken 28 years, but your powers are starting to awaken. I will be seeing you soon, my granddaughter." She smiled very happily.

The next morning, Callie woke up to the sound of a very content, sleeping T-Bone. She smiled, since she had not slept that well in years. She gave him a quick kiss in an attempt to awaken the slumbering SWAT Kat.

T-Bone thought all of the past few hours had been a dream. Could Callie really have said, "I love you?" Especially to him. And falling asleep with her in his arms? Nah, couldn't be. Then he felt someone lightly kiss him on the lips.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw none other than Callie looking down at him, smiling.

"Did you sleep well, my hero?" Callie purred.

"Yes, I slept like a new born kitten, my angel. I could get used to this," T-Bone said as he caressed her back.

"So could I," Callie said as she leaned in for another kiss. This one more searing than the first.

After a few minutes, Callie broke the kiss and said, "As much as I would like this to keep going, let's take it slow and not rush into anything." She laid her head back down on his chest and smiled as she listened to his heartbeat.

The two held each other, not wanting to move, but T-Bone eventually said, "As much as I would love to spend the entire day holding you in my arms, I have to go and work with Razor and Felina on capturing Dark Kat."

With that, Callie lifted her head from his chest and the two got out of bed. T-Bone went off into the bathroom to change back into his G-suit, while Callie waited for her turn. He emerged from the bathroom in full SWAT Kat garb and Callie ran back over to him and gave him another kiss.

"Sorry, I just could not help myself," she said.

"I guess that will have to be something else I will have to get used to, love," T-Bone replied before opening the window and re-attaching himself to the line. Then he said to her, "I will call you later and make arrangements for a proper date. I can hardly wait for everyone to see you on my arm." Then he rappelled back down to his awaiting Cyclotron and took off towards the hangar.

By the time T-Bone arrived back at the hangar, Jake already had the garage open for an hour.

As Chance climbed up the ladder from the hangar to the garage, Jake said to him, "Where have you been? I have been worrying that you got caught by Dark Kat or something."

Chance just smiled at Jake and said, "She loves me. I ended up staying at her place last night."

Jake dropped what he was working on and replied, "What do you mean you stayed at her place last night? You slept with her! How could you do that to her! I thought you knew better than that! What a dunce! Wait until Felina hears about this. She is going to kill you, skin you, then mount you on her wall as a trophy!"

"Whoa, calm down buddy. Yes, I slept with her, but that was all that happened. She fell asleep in my arms after we confessed our love for each other," Chance said calmly.

Jake said, "It had better have happened as you said. I am not getting between Felina and you if she comes here, guns-a-blazing." Then he said, "Callie loves T-Bone. What happens when she finds out that Chance and T-Bone are one and the same?"

"I'll cross that bridge sooner rather than later. I will not string her along, not knowing what is behind the mask," Chance said.

Seeing that the parts had arrived for Callie's car, the two started working on getting it back together.

After T-Bone left, Callie took a shower and got changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt since it was another hot day outside. She was also hoping that Felina would return to her guard post. She had a lot to tell her. She was also hoping that she could get a run in. With the troop of Enforcers that were stationed at her apartment, that did not seem likely.

Her door opened not more than five minutes later, revealing Felina, who proceeded to tell the current guards to get out. After they did, Felina went over to Callie and asked her, "You look a lot better than you did yesterday. What happened?"

Callie giggled and replied, "T-Bone confessed that he loves me." She left out the part about him staying the night. She would save that for another time.

Felina looked at her, smiled, then said, "I guess Razor and I knocked some sense into his big head. I am happy for you! The SWAT Kats and I had dinner over at the diner downtown, and were discussing plans to take down Dark Kat, and he sort of.. blurted out that he has feelings for you."

Callie was shocked and mad that Felina knew about T-Bone's feelings. She yelled, "So, you knew and didn't tell me! How could you?" she asked Felina as one of her paws started to glow.

Felina saw how angry Callie was, but also noticed her glowing paw and said, "Calm down Callie! I didn't tell you because he said he was going to come over here and tell you himself. Well, at least I hoped he was going to. He was real nervous and I was not sure that he would go through with telling you. Anyhow, it was not my place to tell you, it was his. Now what is with that paw of yours?" As Felina pointed to the glowing paw.

"What are you talking about, Felina? There's nothing wrong with my…" Callie trailed off as she stared at the obvious yellow glow surrounding her paw. Her anger gave way to shock. "I really don't know."

"You mean that you have not noticed this before?" Felina asked.

"No. Don't you think that I would tell you if I knew about this?" Callie replied, as she lifted the glowing appendage to face level and pointed at it with her other paw to emphasize the fact that she knew nothing about it.

Felina thought about it for a minute. She never knew anyone that had something 'special' about them before, and this is her best friend. Then she asked Callie, "What else can it do?"

"I'm the only one of my family left, so I don't even have anyone to ask, "Callie replied. She started to put a paw up to her forehead, then she stopped as she realized it was the glowing one. She let it drop with a sigh of annoyance. Then she looked back at Felina and said, "How about a run? I need to clear my head, and hopefully 'light bulb' here will go out."

"Ok, just let me get changed into something more appropriate for a run on this scorcher of a day. Then we can go," Felina said.

Callie was now beaming with energy and, yes, 'light bulb' extinguished itself, once she calmed down. She ran back to her bedroom and changed into her running attire, then waited for Felina to return.

When she did, Callie noticed Felina's attire matched hers, and Callie said, "New Enforcer uniform? Where do you hide your gun in that?"

"Do you think that you are the only one that can pull off wearing a skin tight pair of shorts and a top? You have a tom who is absolutely in love with you. It's time that I find one too," Felina said, placing her paws on her hips.

The pair left the apartment building and started their run.

"Let's take the scenic route today, Callie," Felina said to Callie.

The two headed to the park to continue their run.

Of course, as the two ran through the park, every cab driver and tom within the park had to stop and stare at them as they ran by. One particular tom reached out and grabbed Felina's backside as she ran past. That did not go over too well with Felina. She stopped running and proceeded to grab the tom's arm and jammed it behind his back. Then she shouted, "You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent." Then she took out a plastic tie from the bag that was attached to her belt and tied the tom's hands together. Just to add insult to injury, she then kneed him in the stomach, which caused the tom to topple over in pain. "Let that teach you to touch any she-cat inappropriately again," Felina said to the tom.

The Park Rangers were now arriving on the scene. Felina explained who she was and what happened. Then the Rangers took the tom away.

"Shall we continue?" Felina asked, not missing a beat.

Callie laughed at Felina's reaction. She said, "You treated him so well. He was really into you."

"He was lucky that all he got was a knee to the stomach. Any other time, he would be singing soprano, if you get my drift. Now let's continue that run," Felina replied.

The two finished their run without further incident. When Felina returned to her apartment, dripping in sweat, she grabbed a towel and a bottle of water from the fridge to cool down. She noticed that the light was blinking on her answering machine. She went over and pressed play. As the machine played the message, she heard her uncle's voice.

"Nice collar, Felina. We have been looking for this tom for a while, but did you have to injure the guy? He's claiming police brutality. Call me back, 'Lieutenant'," her uncle said sternly.

"Uh oh, I guess I am in trouble with my uncle," she thought with a giggle she knew that she could tap dance her way out of it with no problem. Felina went to her bedroom, stripped down, and took a shower.

Callie returned to her apartment to find a message waiting for her, too although, this one was from salvage yard. She pressed play after getting a bottle of tea from the fridge. "Callie, this is Jake. We have finished your car and it is running like new. Please come and get it before Chance decides that it needs 'just a few extra modifications'." After Jake was done speaking, Callie heard Chance in the background, asking who Jake was on the phone with. Then she heard a loud bang just as the message stopped. She wondered what the bang was for a second, then shrugged and went to take a shower.

Felina left her apartment after completing her shower and changing into her uniform. She decided that she would call her uncle from Callie's, so Callie could hear her do the 'two step' around him. Felina let herself into Callie's apartment and waited for her by the kitchen. It didn't take long before Callie emerged from the bedroom wearing jean shorts and a T-shirt. Callie said, "I knew that I should not have given you a key."

Felina stuck her tongue out at Callie, then picked up her cell phone to call her uncle.

"You want to hear something funny? Just listen to this," Felina said to Callie.

Felina called her uncle and placed the phone on speaker.

"This is Feral," Commander Feral said.

"Hi uncle, you called earlier?" Felina said.

"You busted a perp earlier today at the park?" Feral said.

"Yes, uncle. I busted him for groping me," Felina replied.

"Did you know that he is claiming police brutality?" Feral asked.

"No, I did not, uncle," Felina answered while rolling her eyes.

"Well, he is claiming that you kneed him in the stomach, causing internal injuries," Feral said.

"Did I now?" Felina asked, as if she did not know what her uncle was talking about. Then she continued before her uncle blew a gasket, "I did what any other Enforcer would have done in the same situation. You do remember the 'unwritten rule' that any perp who mistreats a she-cat deserves whatever happens to them, don't you?" Felina said.

Callie heard this and looked at Felina in surprise. She knew, sort of, that the Enforcers did not take the mistreatment of she-cats lightly. But she never expected Felina to admit it in front of her.

"I know that rule Felina, I wrote it! I admit, if I had witnessed the event, that tom would be in a lot worse shape," Feral admitted to Felina.

"So uncle, am I off the hook for this?" Felina asked, fluttering her eyelashes for Callie's benefit.

Callie had to chuckle and hold her paw over her mouth so Commander Feral did not know that she heard the conversation.

"Yes Felina, you are off the hook. Just keep your form of 'justice' to yourself for a while," Feral said, then hung up the phone.

"I knew that the 'dance' lessons that mom got me when I was a kitten would pay off!" Felina said ecstatically while pumping a fist in the air and doing a little victory dance.

Callie burst out laughing, then she said, "You certainly 'danced' your way out of that one. I thought your uncle was going to bust you back to a Street Enforcer."

"That would never happen. He knows that I am the best officer that he has in the Enforcers. If he busts me back down, all the other Enforcers that are under me would not put up with it, and cause a paperwork nightmare that he would never get out of," Felina replied.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day? I have to go and get my car before 'Chance decides that it needs "just a few extra modifications",' as Jake put it," Callie said while holding up her paws and making quotation mark signs with her fingers.

Felina replied, "Ok. We will get your car, then come back here to drop it off, since you are not supposed to be running around un-escorted anyway. Then let's do something fun. Your pick."

"You're on! It's too hot to stay in the city. I vote for the beach. I would love the feeling of a nice ocean breeze flowing through my hair," Callie beamed.

"The beach it is. I have needed to get away from the city for some time now. It will be nice to sit back, and relax with my paws in the warm sand, an ice cold drink, and hunky toms to look at." Felina had a wicked smile on her face by the time she was done speaking.

"Speaking of 'Hunky toms', I have been thinking. We both owe Jake and Chance for taking care of our cars and such. Why don't we invite them along?" Callie asked.

Felina thought about it for a minute, then said, "Why not? But what is T-Bone going to say when he finds out that you let another tom see you in a swimsuit before he did?"

"Chance and I have been friends since college, and you know them both from when they were in the Enforcers. I have to break it to Chance anyhow that I am seeing T-Bone officially. This will give me the opportunity to do so," Callie replied.

"Just do it gently at the garage. I don't think that he is going to be able to pay attention to anything else once he sees you in a swimsuit," Felina said as she ran her paws down her own body to emphasize the point that Callie had a gorgeous figure.

Callie laughed at Felina's antics as she said, "Let's go."

End of Chapter


	11. Beach Fun and more

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owner by Hanna Barberra and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Misarae, this would not be possible with out you.**

Just a friendly reminder, for those who do not remember:

"Just do it gently at the garage. I don't think that he is going to be able to pay attention to anything else once he sees you in a swimsuit," Felina said as she ran her paws down her own body to emphasize the point that Callie had a gorgeous figure.

Callie laughed at Felina's antics as she said, "Let's go."

At the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were having a relatively quiet day. Since Spring Break had started, there was not much work coming into the shop. So they decided that a day of training was in order. After that, all of their SWAT gear and vehicles needed some TLC to keep them in proper working order.

The two started on the obstacle course that was located in the rear of the yard. It was designed to push them both to their physical limits and then some. The course was constantly being updated by both of them at different times. Neither knowing what the other was doing to the course, so there was an element of the unknown around every turn.

Jake, being the smaller of the two, managed to get slightly ahead of Chance. As he turned his head to find out exactly how far Chance was behind him, he ran smack dab into one of Chance's new obstacles: a 20 foot vine wall complete with thorns. Jake yelled, "Ouch! Why would he place this thing directly in the middle of the path? I am going to be picking out thorns from my fur for the next week!" Then he studied the obstacle carefully for a brief amount of time before deciding the best way around it was to go over it. Jake found a long aluminum pole that could be used as a vault. He ran back about 30 feet, pole in hand, and then ran directly at the wall, planting one end of the pole about a foot in front of the wall. Jake used the flexibility of the pole to throw himself over the wall and land safely on the other side.

Chance yelled at Jake after seeing him vault over the wall, "You were supposed to climb over that, not jump over it!"

"There is nothing in the rule book stating how an obstacle is to be conquered, Chance," Jake said as he continued running.

Since Jake had been delayed by the wall, the two were now neck and neck. That was, until the next new obstacle that Jake had installed very recently was in front of them. It appeared to be a simple rope swing over a small pool of water. Chance thought to himself, "This is going to be a piece of cake." He grabbed the center rope while running at it full speed, then jumped, hoping that the momentum would swing him across the pool without an issue. That was not what happened, though. If Chance had taken a better look, he would have discovered that the pool actually had three separate sections to it, each one a different length. Meaning that some of the ropes that were hanging down would not swing the user totally across, but dump them into the pool, instead. That is what happened to Chance as he discovered that his current rope was about 10 feet too short. He hit the pool with a loud splash.

Jake made it to the other side without a problem and waited for Chance to surface. When he did, Jake said to Chance, "Enjoy your bath, buddy?" Then he continued running.

Chance just slammed his fist into the water, knowing that Jake had him beat. He swam to the edge of the pool and then continued running to the finish. Jake was already there, and handed Chance a towel.

"That was a low blow, Jake," Chance said while drying off.

"The wall of thorns wasn't? At least you just got wet. I still have thorns stuck in my fur," Jake replied. Then he continued, "I think we have had enough of this. We need to get the dents and dings out of the Turbokat before it gets repainted, and then you wanted to replace the shocks on the Cyclotrons with stiffer ones in order to make them more agile."

"Let's grab some chow first, though. No sense working on an empty stomach," Chance said while rubbing his stomach.

The two went back to the garage and grabbed a couple of tuna sandwiches before heading to the hangar. Jake looked at the Turbokat while eating and decided that things would go faster if Chance went and took care of the Cyclotrons while he worked on the dents. He said to Chance, "I'll take care of the dents and dings on the Turbokat. Can you handle replacing the shocks? Just remember, the ones that are currently in the Cyclotrons have a very strong return in them. Be sure to use the compressor when taking them out. Otherwise, you might launch one into the ceiling."

Chance heard what Jake said and proceeded to place the first Cyclotron on the work stand. He removed the lower nuts and bolts from the rear shock assembly and let it de-compress slowly, using the strength in his arm. Then he removed the top retaining bolt. The old shock dropped out without a problem. Chance thought to himself, "Piece of cake," as he looked over his handy work. The new rear shock went in just as easily as the old one came out. Then he proceeded to go to work on the front set.

Those proved to be a little more difficult since they were part of the front fork assemblies. He removed the front wheel and brakes, trying to keep them together so he did not have to do a brake job also. That went smoothly. Chance looked over at Jake, just to see if he looked like he needed help with the Turbokat. Seeing that Jake was fine, he continued to work on the front assembly of the Cyclotron. Chance loosened the retaining nuts on the top of the front fork assembly, hoping that the shock would fall out just like the rear one had, but they did not. Apparently, springs were not Chance's friends at all. Chance did not heed Jake's warning about using the compressor on the assembly, and the shock assembly shot out of the top half of the front fork assembly and proceed to bury itself into the floor with a loud thud.

Jake heard the thud and turned around, then said to Chance, "I told you to use the compressor. Now how are YOU going to get that out of the floor without mangling the parts?"

"I don't know, Jake. I will get the parts out of the floor without damaging them, though," Chance replied while getting a chisel from the tool box.

As the two finished fixing the Turbokat and removing the assembly from the floor, someone or something tripped one of the sensors Jake had installed to alert him that someone had entered the salvage yard while he was in the hangar. Jake went over to a monitor and saw a taxi pulling up to the garage. He said to Chance, "Looks like we have company," while pointing to the monitor.

Chance stopped what he was doing and looked over at the monitor that Jake was pointing to. He saw Callie and Felina getting out of the taxi. Well, he mostly saw Callie, dressed in her shorts, getting out of the taxi. Nothing else mattered to him.

Jake looked at his friend and saw the same look on his face from a few days ago and said, "Not again. Every time Callie shows up here, Chance turns into a love struck kitten and can't do anything but stare at her." Jake went over to the sink, grabbed a cup of water, and threw it at Chance, in an attempt to get him to wake up.

It did the trick. The now wet Chance said, "What was that for?"

"To break the spell of the siren that just came into the shop. You took one look at Callie and you were gone."

"Sorry, buddy. I know that I am in love with her, but I guess I have to get that under control." Then Chance took another look at the monitor and watched the two she-cats walk up to the door of the garage. "Or not," he said, watching their hips sway as they walked.

"We had better get top side and seal the hatch to the hangar. I do not want those two to wait too long to find us. They just might start looking around the garage and find the hangar entrance," Jake said.

The two toms climbed the ladder going back to the garage, then closed the hatch and sealed it before the two she-cats got to the door and rang the bell.

Jake made his way over to the door, opened it, and asked, "What can I do for you two she-cats today?"

"Morning, Jake. We came by to pick up my car and ask you two if you wanted to join us for a trip to the beach," Callie said.

"I don't see why not. It's too hot in the garage to work, not there is much to do anyhow. Let me grab Chance and we will go. Care to wait in the living room? The AC is actually working for once, and it is nice and cool."

"Thanks Jake, but we will wait in my car. Just hand me my keys, and Felina and I will load our bags into my car and wait for you there," Callie replied.

"I'll get them for you," Jake said. Then he walked to the board where the customers' keys were kept and retrieved her keys. Then he walked back to the door and gave them to her, saying, "Here you go. The car is parked just to the left of the garage bay door."

A slightly overheated Felina asked while pulling on her uniform collar, "Can we just get this stuff loaded already? This Enforcer uniform was not made to be worn in heat like this. I am dying in this thing."

Jake looked at Felina and ran to the fridge to get a sports drink. Then he ran back and gave it to Felina.

"You always were the prepared one. Thanks," Felina said to Jake. Then she took a long drink.

"You are welcome, Felina. It would not be good to have you pass out here. What would your uncle think?" Jake replied.

"That I am a fool for wandering around in uniform on a day like today," Felina said.

"Didn't he ever approve those summer uniforms that you proposed?" Jake asked.

"Nope, the form is still sitting on his desk. Probably buried under something," Felina replied.

Chance walked to the door when he heard the banter between Felina and Jake. He left the garage to find Callie. He found her loading bags into her car. He walked up to her and said, "Can I help you with those bags, Callie?"

"I have them, Chance, but thanks. Did Jake tell you that I invited you two to the beach?" Callie replied.

"No, I was in the back storage room when I guess you asked him. When I arrived back at the garage, I only saw Jake and Felina talking, so I left to find you," Chance said.

"Well, get your bathing suit and a towel, because we are going just as soon as _those two over there_ get themselves into this car," Callie said loudly for Felina's and Jake's benefit.

Chance ran back to the garage and up to his room to grab his swimsuit and a clean towel. He threw them into a bag, then ran back down to the awaiting Callie. He placed the bag in the trunk. Chance then said, "I hope that was not too long?"

"Nope, a minute and a half. Not bad at all," Callie said, while pretending to look at a watch on her wrist. Since they were alone for a minute or two, she had planned on telling Chance about her and T-Bone, but she did not have the heart to tell him right then. She did not want to ruin Chance's day at the beach with that news. It would have to wait.

Chance, on the other hand, was having a real hard time not placing his arms around Callie and kissing her. His heart was slamming in his chest, but his mind was telling him not to do anything. The tension was broken when Felina and Jake arrived at the car and got in. Chance and Callie got in shortly after them. They all drove off and headed to the beach.

At Dark Kat's lair, Dark Kat was making the final preparations to take the city's treasury. He looked at the plans one more time, then he smiled and thought to himself, "All is in place. The only thing that I need are the SWAT Kats out of the way. I certainly hope that the plan I made with Turmoil works, and I can trust her to hold up her end of the bargain. She just doesn't seem to be the same she-cat that took over the skies just a short while ago. Without her taking T-Bone out of the picture, my whole plan will surely fail."

Turmoil was in her room, sitting at a desk, drawing a picture of the bird that used to sit on her cell's window ledge. She was still upset that T-Bone was off the market, but she had now accepted that fact. She was more concerned about how to make her play seduction of him seem real to Dark Kat. If Dark Kat did not believe what he was seeing, then she was going to be a dead cat. Turmoil thought to herself as she stopped drawing, "I hope that T-Bone told this Callie of our plan to take down Dark Kat, so she is not mad at T-Bone when I am hanging all over him and more. Why couldn't I go and be the she-cat that my mother wanted? I would not be in this mess if I did what I was told when I was a teenager and be the _good girl_ that she always wanted. No, I could not do that. I had to be the rebellious teenager who would stay out all night and be too busy having fun. If only I listened to her. I could have had a family of my own by now. Instead, I am rotting in a tunnel under the city. The only thing that I want now is to get back to prison, finish my sentence, and hopefully find a life worth living." As she finished her thought, Turmoil got up from her desk and sat in her bed with her back against the cold cement wall. She brought her legs up to her chest, buried her face in her knees, and sobbed. She then said through her tears, "Why didn't I listen to you, mother?"

Callie parked the car at a lot within walking distance of the beach. They all got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Chance and Jake walked over to the toms' dressing rooms and Felina and Callie went to the she-cats' dressing rooms. Chance and Jake finished changing first, and found a spot on the beach. They started to set up the towels so they would have something to lay on while they waited for the girls.

Felina and Callie finished changing and met at the door to the dressing rooms. Felina looked for the guys and found them, then said to Callie, "Want to have some fun at their expense?"

Callie looked at her, then said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Just follow me and do what I do," Felina replied.

The two she-cats walked over towards where Jake and Chance were setting up. But they were not just walking. They were practically slinking their way over to them with an extra sway in their hips, accentuating the swing of their tails with every step. Not only did Chance and Jake stop and drop everything that they were doing when they saw the two, but every tom within a 100' radius stared intently at Felina and Callie as they walked towards Chance and Jake. When they arrived, they stopped, spread their feet shoulder length apart, and placed their weight on one hip.

Felina said seductively to Chance and Jake, "Like what you see?"

Chance and Jake just stood there, not believing what they were seeing. They both knew that Callie and Felina were real good looking, but seeing them in bathing suits that left little to the imagination just left them both awestruck.

Callie broke the tension by laughing real hard at one, the guys' response, and two, that she and Felina could even walk like that. Felina broke down shortly after Callie did, which snapped Chance and Jake out of their coma.

Jake was the first to come to his senses. Then he asked Felina, "What made you think of doing that? I swear, you gave every tom a heart attack seeing you two walking like that."

"I saw it in a movie once, and seeing you two setting up camp, I don't know. I just wanted to try it and see if we received the same reaction that the actresses got," Felina replied.

"Care to hit the water? It's too hot out here," Callie said to the rest of the group.

"You bet!" Chance replied, then picked up Callie bridal style and ran off to the edge of the ocean. Then he proceeded to throw her in.

"Chance! Why did you do that?" Callie said.

"You said that you were hot, and I wanted to cool you off. That was the fastest way to do so," Chance replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Callie swiped her arm through the water, splashing Chance. Not that he minded. He dove right in after her and pulled her under the water, then wrapped his arms around her waist and sprung them both up to the surface. Then he threw her back into the ocean.

Callie surfaced again, then said to Chance, "It's on! You had better watch yourself." She swam after Chance, who ran as hard as he could into the ocean, smiling the whole time.

Felina and Jake saw the two playing in the ocean and laughed. Then Jake said, "We had better go and save those two from each other before Callie catches him and decides that he would look good as a rug."

Jake and Felina got up and walked over to Callie and Chance just as Callie jumped on Chance's back and proceeded to put him in a head lock.

After about an hour of the group having fun in the ocean water, they all got out to take a break and get something cold to drink out of the cooler. They all sat down and Jake handed out the drinks.

"I have not had fun like that since I was a kitten," Chance said to the rest of the group. Then he apologized to Callie for throwing her into the ocean.

"No apologies necessary, Chance. Felina and I sort of started it by making that grand entrance," Callie said. Then she took a drink, before continuing, "I did not even know I could walk like that."

"Well you can, and with moves like that, you both could get any tom you wanted," Jake replied to both girls.

"You applying for the position, Jake?" Felina asked.

"Are you kidding Felina? Your uncle would have me arrested faster than the SWAT Kats' Turbokat if he found out that I was dating you." Jake gave her a good look over then proceeded to say, "Although, it might be worth it. Hot stuff" With Jake's reply ended, he bent over and gave Felina a quick peck on the cheek.

Felina now looked like a deer in headlights. Jake kissed her! Then she thought to herself, "If he is going to kiss me, he is going to kiss me right." She said to Jake with a mischievous grin on her face, "You missed your mark, Sure-Shot." Then she kissed him back squarely on the mouth. She deepened the kiss, not caring who was watching, slipping him a bit of tongue in the process.

Jake was shocked at Felina's forwardness. He had not expected to have a full make out session with Felina right there on the beach. He just wanted to egg her on a little. Though he really could not say he minded what she was doing to him.

Chance and Callie both were staring at Jake and Felina in shock. Chance knew that Jake sort of liked Felina, and Callie knew that Felina sort of liked Jake, but neither of them had expected a tongue-wrestling match in public.

Chance leaned over to Callie and said, "Shall we stop them before we all get thrown off the beach?"

"I guess, but this is too good. It's like a romance novel playing out right in front of us," Callie replied giddily with her tail swishing.

"Hey you two, stop acting like hormonal teenagers and break it up!" Chance said to the two cats caught in a lip lock.

Felina and Jake broke the kiss. They took a moment to catch their breath, before reaching for their drinks and taking a good, long sip. Then rubbed their noses together.

"Would one of you mind telling me what that was all about?" Callie asked.

"I really do not know. I just wanted Felina to know that she was beautiful, and then you saw what happened," Jake replied looking at Chance then back at Felina.

"I guess, I am just aggressive in everything that I do. That includes what you just saw. Especially, when it comes to toms," Felina said. Then she continued, "So Jake, how about a date tonight?" Not breaking the intense stare at Jake.

"Why not, but don't you have to watch Callie?" Jake replied.

"Crud! Callie, can you have one of the SWAT Kats take over my watch tonight?" Felina said while slaming a fist into the sand.

Callie could not believe her luck. Not only had her best friend found someone, but now she had the perfect excuse to see T-Bone!

"I can arrange for another babysitter. You two have fun, but not too much," Callie said to Felina and Jake.

They stayed at the beach for another two hours just enjoying the warm sun. Then they packed up and left for the salvage yard.

Callie and Felina dropped Jake and Chance off at the yard. As the two got out of the car, Felina said to Jake, "I will see you in about an hour and a half at Callie's."

"Sure thing. See you soon," Jake replied.

Callie and Felina left the salvage yard.

The two had just entered the garage when Chance's SWAT communicator went off.

"Yes love, what can I do for you?" T-Bone answered.

"Felina has a date tonight. Care to come over and keep me company?" Callie purred as she asked T-Bone.

"I'll be there, beautiful. See you soon," T-Bone replied turning bright red since Jake heard Callie purring.

"So, I guess we both have dates?" Jake said.

"Yes, we do." Chance paused for a minute then continued. "I know we have discussed this in the past, but how do you feel about revealing ourselves to the girls?" Chance asked.

"If these relationships are going to be serious, then we need to let them know about SWAT. It should be sooner than later. The longer those two don't know, the more questions they are going to ask. I do not want to lie to Felina and I am sure you don't want to do the same to Callie," Jake replied.

"Then tonight it is. We show up as a casually dressed T-Bone and Razor, and reveal ourselves to them. Hopefully we will not get our tails handed to us," Chance said.

That night at Callie's, Felina was dressed in a deep red dress that fell to her knees and she actually had even worn make up and an open toe pair of heels that accentuated her legs. According to Callie she looked like a model, but she had doubts.

"Where is Jake?" Felina asked.

"He will be here soon, as well as T-bone," Callie replied.

There was a knock on the door to Callie's apartment.

Callie walked over to the door and opened it to reveal T-Bone and Razor dressed in Polo shirts and slacks.

Callie let them in.

Nervously, the pair walked in and stood in front of the girls. Then T-Bone said, "You both had better sit down for this."

Callie took a seat beside Felina. Then T-Bone continued, "Razor and I were talking. We don't want to keep any secrets from you two, especially if we want these relationships to work." He paused, looked over at Razor, who looked back at T-Bone and nodded for him to continue. Then T-Bone continued as he looked back at the girls. "We are taking a very large risk here, but we trust both of you two to keep this secret to yourselves."

Callie said, "What are you talking about T-."

She was interrupted as T-Bone and Razor took off their masks, revealing Chance and Jake.

End of chapter


	12. Dating a SWAT Kat

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Once again, Misarae you are the best! Go check out her profile and read her stories.**

A very brief re-cap:

Callie took a seat beside Felina. Then T-Bone continued, "Razor and I were talking. We don't want to keep any secrets from you two, especially if we want these relationships to work." He paused, looked over at Razor, who looked back at T-Bone and nodded for him to continue. Then T-Bone continued as he looked back at the girls. "We are taking a very large risk here, but we trust both of you two to keep this secret to yourselves."

Callie said, "What are you talking about T-."

She was interrupted as T-Bone and Razor took off their masks, revealing Chance and Jake.

Callie brought both of her paws up and covered her open mouth.

Felina, on the other hand, tilted her head slightly to the side and gave the two toms a stern look. Then she said, "I thought so. I had my suspicions that you two were the SWAT Kats."

Both Jake and Chance looked at Felina with a shocked look on their faces. Then Jake asked her, "If you knew, why didn't you turn us in to your uncle?"

"If I did that, the city would have lost two of its best good guys. I couldn't let that happen," Felina said to the pair.

Callie looked over to Felina and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I could not keep this under wraps?"

"Sorry Callie." Felina looked at Callie. "I had no solid proof. Just a hunch that they were one and the same. I just needed to be sure. Also, it was not my place to tell you. It is theirs."

Callie looked down into her lap as she thought to herself, "T-Bone and Chance are one and the same, so why did he wait so long to confess his feelings for me? T-Bone even said that night we confessed our love for each other that 'Once he saw me, he was a goner, and he never looked at another she-cat'? Yet, Chance had girls hanging all over him back in school. Even after we first met. Is this all a lie? I really need to find out." Then with a tear in her eye, she asked Chance, "Can I talk to you privately in the other room?"

Callie got up, walked over to her bedroom, and waited for Chance.

Chance got a lump in his throat as he walked over to the bedroom, entered, closed the door, and then looked down at the visibly upset Callie.

Callie looked him straight in the eyes and asked him, "Was this all a lie? Do you really love me, or is this all just an act? I really need to know right now. Because if it is an act, I want you out of my life permanently! Think real hard, Chance. You only have one shot."

Chance knew that Callie had every right to be angry with him, but every word she spoke was like an arrow to his heart. He knew exactly how long and how deeply he'd been in love with her, but he'd only recently had the courage to let his true feelings show while behind the mask of his alter ego, T-Bone. The Chance that Callie knew was a playboy with more brawn than brains. He had to set the record straight, let her see the tom he truly was, or he'd lose her forever.

Chance threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Then he placed his head on her shoulder, and proceeded to bawl his eyes out.

Callie never saw Chance display so much emotion before. He was always 'Mr. Macho-Tom' who never showed his true self, yet there he was, literally crying on my shoulder. She hugged him back while using her right paw to stroke his head in attempt to get him to calm down.

Chance finally reeled himself back after a good five minutes, he lifted his head up so his eyes could meet Callie's. Then he said, "What I said to you the other night is definitely not a lie. I do love you with all my heart and soul. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Yes, I did have to live a double life and act differently around you. That I apologize for, but it was to maintain my dual identities. I could not have you placed in danger if you knew that T-Bone and Chance were one in the same. I really meant what I said the other night when I told you that once I saw you, I never looked at another she-cat. Even though I did have other she-cats on my arm, or hanging onto me back in school, they were just substitutes for you. I was the jock, and you were the absolutely gorgeous she-cat that had her mind set on getting the best grades that you could. I just kept up the tough guy act to keep myself from being hurt, because if I ever got the nerve to ask you out on a date, you would have most likely said no. We were just in two different circles back in school. Then we graduated, and you left for grad school while I joined the Enforcer academy. There was not a day that I didn't think of your smile or the way that you always help fellow cats when they need it."

Callie really did not know what to think. Chance was letting his feelings for her out, and they were all on display for her to see. She just looked at him and listened as he continued.

"Once I graduated from the Enforcer academy, I was assigned to stand guard duty at City Hall where you were interning at the time, which was when I saw you next. You were dressed in a tight black skirt, a white top, and your hair was done up in a messy bun. I saw you from across the hall and I nearly lost it. I almost ran up to you right then and there to ask you out. My partner at the time had to hold me back. He said it would not be proper for me to date a City Hall intern. My brain understood what he said, but I could not stop my heart. You became even more beautiful than you were in school, which I didn't think was possible. But I had to bide my time and wait. I was re-assigned to flight duty, where I first met Jake. He was going to be my gunner. By that time, Mayor Manx had deputized you. I went to your ceremony where he officially made you the Deputy Mayor of the city. My heart stopped when I saw you up at the podium. You were now an official of the city, and now completely off limits to someone like me. I left City Hall with my heart so heavy, it was dragging on the ground, because that was when I realized that we would never be together. I went back to my barracks and shut out the world. The only thing that I thought of was you and I together, and how happy I could make you if I was ever given the chance. Then my world came crashing down around me. Dark Kat was terrorizing the city. Jake and I were on his tail in our jet when Commander Feral clipped our jet with his. You know the rest of that story. That was when the SWAT Kats were born. Every time that you came to the garage to have your car fixed, I tried to get up the nerve to talk to you, ask you out, or something to see if there was any spark between us. But me being the tom, I let that get in the way of showing you how I felt about you for all of those years. I just could not show my true self to you. T-Bone came on the scene and rescued you from Mac and Molly Mange when they tried to rob the bank around the corner. You had this gleam in your eye as T-Bone grabbed you around the waist and pulled you to safety. That was when I realized that T-Bone and Chance must remain separate in your eyes. That was, until today. I just could not hide behind that mask anymore in front of you, Callie. It hurts too much that you could be in love with T-Bone, and not Chance, even though we are one and the same. I have loved you since school, and I always will. So if you want me to leave, I will, but I will never stop loving you."

"Chance, that time back in school when you were on the football team, I could not help but be infatuated with you. You were the big, strong, and handsome tom that every girl wanted, including me. Do you remember the time where I accidentally dropped my books in the hall? The only cat that came to help me was you. We accidentally touched paws and I felt a shock run through my system that I had never felt before. As you looked into my eyes after picking up the spilled books, my heart stopped. Then you asked if I was ok in that sexy voice of yours, and I just wanted to put my arms around you and kiss you. But there was always a cheerleader or another she-cat who had your attention at the time. So I held back and just thanked you for the assistance and walked away. I went to all of your games and meets, just to see you. I thought throughout school that I was never in your league, and we could not be together. Graduation came and went. You left for the academy and I left for Grad school. I could not stop thinking about having those big arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm. It helped me get through school and my internship at City Hall. I did notice you when you were on security detail. You looked so handsome in your dress uniform. I wanted to invite you to lunch, but I was told by my superior that it would not be proper behavior. As you said, T-Bone arrived and saved me from the Mange's. Since I could not be with you because of who we were at the time, I shifted my feelings towards T-Bone. Now that you have revealed that Chance and T-Bone are the same cat, all of the feelings that I have had for you have come back to life, and now I can act on them freely." Callie kissed Chance as she finished speaking.

Chance was now feeling like an idiot. All of this time wasted. Callie had been harboring feelings for him all this time, and he had been too busy being 'Mr. Macho-Tom' to notice it. Never again. He deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth with his tongue while running his paw up and down her back.

Callie opened her mouth as Chance slipped his tongue in. They both battled for dominance until Chance let his paw slip past her tail to her backside, giving it an affectionate squeeze. She moaned into the kiss, then broke it off. She then said, "That was intense," as she panted. "We had better see what Jake and Felina are up to," Callie said to Chance.

"Alright, love," Chance said, not letting go of her waist.

The two left the bedroom and saw Jake and Felina laying on the couch, with Jake buried under Felina. Both were in a lip lock similar to the one they had shared at the beach.

"Your apartment is just down the hall, Felina. You could have gone there instead of using my couch," Callie said to Felina.

Jake and Felina broke their kiss, and realized the position that they were in. Felina got off of Jake, straightened her dress, and said, "Sorry Callie, we both figured that you two were having your own make-out session in there, so why not join in the fun?"

"Far from it, Felina. We were just in there talking about why neither one of us has made a move in all of the years that we have known each other. Yes, we did kiss rather deeply once we were done, but I was not straddling him like you were doing to Jake. Get a grip, girl," Callie said to the now embarrassed couple.

Chance said, breaking the silence in the room, "How about we all go and get some food? I know a very nice restaurant just a few blocks over where the owner knows about the SWAT Kats. We can go there and talk all of this out. Callie, I suggest that you put on a nice dress. Not that I don't mind seeing you in just an oversized shirt." He smirked at Callie after he finished speaking.

Callie ran back into her bedroom and put on a dress that was similar to Felina's. The only difference was she put on a pair of boots instead of shoes.

Chance looked over at Callie once she emerged from the bedroom and his mouth dropped open. After about thirty seconds, he said to her, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Callie."

"Thank you, Chance," Callie replied while blushing.

"Let's go," Jake said, taking Felina's paw in his.

Chance and Callie followed, also leaving the apartment hand-in-hand.

End of Chapter


	13. Turmoil's Story

**Disclaimer: Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers own the SWAT Kats. I own the OCs**

**Misarae, you keep telling me that you don't deserve all the credit that I give you, tough. You are getting it anyway.**

A brief refresher:

Chance looked over at Callie once she emerged from the bedroom and his mouth dropped open. After about thirty seconds, he said to her, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Callie."

"Thank you, Chance," Callie replied while blushing.

"Let's go," Jake said, taking Felina's paw in his.

Chance and Callie followed, also leaving the apartment hand-in-hand.

Turmoil was pacing in her room. She had to get out and inform T-Bone that Dark Kat was going to launch his plan very soon. She knew that using the communicator that T-Bone gave her in the tunnels this close to Dark Kat would get her caught. She could not risk that. Turmoil left her room and went to the strategy room to find Dark Kat.

"Dark Kat, I need to go to the surface and do some recon in order for my plan to work," Turmoil said as she entered.

"I can send my creeplings to do that for you, Turmoil," Dark Kat replied as he turned and faced Turmoil.

"I do not understand their chatter. It would be better and much more efficient if I do myself," she rebutted.

Dark Kat thought about it for a minute. Then he said, "Fine, but stay hidden. You cannot afford to be seen or captured. Is that understood, Turmoil?"

"Da," she responded in her native tongue. Then she turned around and left.

"There is something not right here. Why does she need to go to the surface? I don't trust her," Dark Kat said with his left paw on his right elbow and his right paw holding his chin. Then after a few seconds, he said, "Creeplings, watch over our ward and report back to me on what she is doing and who she is with. And make sure she does not see you."

Two of the creeplings left and followed Turmoil, but she was too smart for them. After she left the tunnels, she ducked into a dumpster just outside the wharf. The creeplings ran straight past her and headed downtown. After they had passed, she got out of the dumpster, retrieved her communicator, and called T-Bone.

The group arrived at the restaurant that Chance had mentioned. They entered and Chance asked to see the owner. Antonio, the owner, came out of the kitchen and greeted Chance and Jake. Antonio then proceeded to take the group to a private room in the back of the restaurant that was reserved for VIPs.

Upon leaving he said, "Anything you need, Antonio will take care of it. This room is yours for as long as you need it. You will not be disturbed." He then closed the partition.

The girls looked around and saw all of the lavish decorations and linens adorning the room.

"How do you know Antonio?" Callie asked Jake and Chance, turning her head to look at the two.

Jake responded, "When Antonio opened about three years ago, he was being shaken down by the mob for 'Protection'. Chance and I were in here one night after patrol as ourselves on a tip that this place had some of the best calamari in the city. We were sitting at a table in the corner by the windows, when three thugs showed up asking for payment. Antonio did not have the money at the time, and pleaded for more time. The three thugs didn't want to hear it and started trashing the place. We got up and proceeded to show them the door, so to speak. Then told them that this place was under the protection of the SWAT Kats. If they came back, they would be eating through straws for the rest of their nine lives. Apparently, they did not listen to us and returned the next night. We had anticipated this and staked out the restaurant. When they came back, they were greeted by T-Bone and Razor who _politely_ asked to leave the premises. Antonio was grateful, and we have been welcome here ever since, either as Chance and Jake, or as T-Bone and Razor."

"So, it's not just 'pretty she-cats' who fall under your protection?" Felina asked with her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her paws.

"Nope, they just happen to come with the territory," Chance replied, looking at Callie and then at Felina. Then he continued, "If any cat needs help and we are in the area, we step in." He took a sip of water.

Jake asked the girls, "So, now that you know who we are, where do we go from here? We can't show up and help you two, then proceed to have public displays of affection happening with us as T-Bone and Razor, once it gets out that you two are involved with Chance and Jake. Not that I mind holding you close, Felina, at any time."

Felina blushed ever so slightly at Jake's forwardness. She then replied to Jake, "I guess Callie and I will have to hold back when you two are in your SWAT uniforms. We will just have to _double_ the amount of attention we give you two when you are yourselves," Felina said with a mischievous look on her face that made Jake gulp, knowing that Felina could be real aggressive when she wanted to be.

Callie looked at Chance and said, "Jake is going to have _fun_ dating Felina. I can see her taking charge of this relationship real quick."

Chance responded, "I can, too. He will be begging for mercy after the third date. Although, I think he will enjoy it."

The waitress knocked on the partition and asked if they were ready to order. The group ordered their food and the waitress left, but she soon returned with a chilled bottle of wine. She told the group that it was a present from Antonio as congratulations for finally finding their perfect matches. Then the waitress left again.

"I guess Antonio also thinks that we should be together?" Jake said, looking at Felina.

"I think he is right," Felina said, while leaning over to kiss Jake.

"Not again. Can't you two keep your paws off each other for ten minutes?" Callie said to Jake and Felina while rolling her eyes.

"Nope, I need this constantly. If he can't keep up, I will have to find another tom," Felina said after breaking the kiss, though her eyes never left Jake's face.

"I'm up to that challenge!" Jake replied, then landed a kiss on Felina's cheek.

Chance and Callie were now laughing at the other pair.

Chance's communicator started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw that the ID read Turmoil.

"Jake, Turmoil is calling. I wonder what she needs?" Chance said to Jake.

Chance answered the call, "What can I do for you, Turmoil?"

"T-Bone, I have left the tunnels, but I have two creeplings on my tail trying to keep an eye on me. I need to meet with you to discuss our plans to put Dark Kat in prison once and for all," Turmoil said.

Chance muted the communicator and said to the group, "So much for our date." Then he said into the communicator after un-muting it, "Do you know the Italian restaurant over on Third? Go there and come in through the back door. I will meet you there in ten minutes."

"Alright, I will be there in ten minutes, T-Bone." Turmoil severed the connection.

"Hopefully, Turmoil won't take up too much time and we can continue our date," Chance said to the group.

"Is this how our relationships are going to work?" Callie asked Chance, giving him a pointed look.

"Unfortunately, for the near future, yes, my love, it is going to have to be this way," Chance said to Callie while holding her paw.

Time went by way too quickly. Chance and Jake put their masks on, and T-Bone went to the rear entrance to let Turmoil in.

Turmoil was waiting by the rear door of the restaurant as she had been told. T-Bone let her in not more than three minutes after her arrival. She gave him a hug, which he returned. Then T-Bone led her to the table and the awaiting group.

As they arrived at the table, T-Bone introduced Turmoil to the two she-cats sitting at the table.

"Turmoil, this is Lt. Felina Feral and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. Lt. Feral, Deputy Mayor, this is Turmoil," T-Bone said.

Both Felina and Callie said "Hello" to Turmoil, while holding out their paws to shake Turmoil's, although Callie had an annoyed look on her face that T-Bone noticed immediately.

"So, you are this Callie that has won the heart of T-Bone?" Turmoil turned and asked Callie.

"Yes I am," Callie responded, staring intensely at Turmoil.

"I am happy for you. You are one very lucky she-cat. May the Goddess shine on you two always," Turmoil said.

Callie did not know how to respond to that. Turmoil was wishing them luck instead of challenging her or something? All she could do was say, "Thank you, Turmoil."

"Not to interrupt the moment here, but why are you not down in the tunnels with Dark Kat? I thought he had you under lock and key," T-Bone asked Turmoil.

"I told him that I had to come to the surface for research. I know that he does not trust me at all, so he sent two creeplings after me to keep watch and most likely report back to him as to my whereabouts. I gave them, as you call it, the 'slip' back at the wharf. The last I saw them, they were heading downtown," Turmoil said.

Turmoil sat down at the table after Razor invited her to. She sat between T-Bone and Razor, as far away from the girls as possible. She then continued, "This is the plan that I came up with to capture Dark Kat and put him in prison. The first option is, I have to place a locating device in the tunnel where Dark Kat resides. Once the device is activated, the Enforcers can barge in and arrest him on conspiracy charges. There is enough evidence lying around to put him away for a very long time. The only thing that can go wrong is: he has a very large arsenal of weaponry. Also, the place is rigged to blow at the push of a button. The second option is a lot more troublesome to pull off, but it would be safer for the Enforcers since the arsenal will not be there. This plan has the SWAT Kats working with Dark Kat to take over the treasury. That is where I come in. He wanted me to convince the SWAT Kats to join him because he needed the fire power of the Turbokat to pull it off."

Razor interrupted Turmoil, "That will never happen, Turmoil. The SWAT Kats will never work for Dark Kat, not in a million years."

Turmoil replied, "Yes they would, if I was romantically involved with T-Bone."

Callie saw red and her right paw started glowing bright red. She said sternly to Turmoil, "Over my dead body! T-Bone is mine and mine alone! You try anything with him, and I will personally hunt you down! Understand, Turmoil?"

Felina looked over at Callie. Not only did she see that Callie was extremely mad, but her right paw looked like it was on fire. She placed her left paw on Callie's right arm in an attempt to calm her down before that paw let loose on Turmoil or something else.

"You have nothing to worry about, Deputy Mayor. I know that he is madly in love with you, and he will never be mine, but if we are to make sure that Dark Kat is captured, T-Bone needs to play along with me for a very short time," Turmoil said while looking at Callie.

Felina turned her head away from Callie after she made sure that Callie was not going to attack Turmoil and that Callie's paw stopped glowing. Felina then looked at Turmoil, and asked, "So why are you doing this, Turmoil? I have read your prison file. They were getting ready to let you out on parole in just a few short weeks for good behavior. You definitely don't want to be in prison the rest of your life, do you?" She paused and took a sip of her wine. "And what made you become the leader of an all she-cat squadron, anyway" Then Felina took another sip of her wine.

Turmoil answered, "No, I don't want to go back to prison. I love the fresh air and being around other cats. I have reformed completely with the help of the psychologist that I met with once a week. She helped me realize that I could do so much more being on the right side of the law than on the wrong side of it. I am hoping that the warden and the parole board will not deny me parole because of the breakout. I wanted no part of it. I just wanted to stay in prison and finish my sentence. As for why, there is a long story behind it. This is the short version." Tumoil paused and took a sip of water before continuing. "Back when I was a kitten in Eastern Europe, I was always the playful she-cat. I got along with others and I was well liked by all. I received good grades in school, I played sports, and I did what every other kitten did. When I turned 15, my father was labeled as an enemy and an ex-patriot by the government. He was taken away by the KGB. I cried for days and did not leave my room. Once I did leave, I was shunned by my so-called friends. I guess the propaganda machine worked well, and it got to their parents. After being isolated and abandoned by my circle, I met an older tom by the name of Felix. He made me feel wanted again. He also taught me how to handle a gun and pilot a plane. I started being with him more and more, and eventually I fell for him. My mother thought I was just going through a rebellious phase and ignored it for a short time. But when she realized that it was much more serious than she thought, my mother intervened. My mother sat me down and told me that no good would come of such a relationship. 'Friends come and go, once this blows over, your friends will come back to you,' she said to me. She then begged me to stop seeing Felix and return to school. I did not listen to her. Instead, I packed a bag and moved in with Felix. He welcomed me into his apartment and his bed. That night, he made love to me for the first time. I never felt so good in my life. To have a tom worship me in such a way. I was hooked. After a few months of training under Felix, I grew more confident in my piloting abilities and wanted to join the Air Force. I went down to the recruiter to sign up. The recruiter took one look at me and said, "We don't take she-cats." I was escorted out of the office. I ran back to Felix's apartment in tears. When I got there, I discovered that Felix had packed up and left. He left a note on the counter that read. 'Katerina, I have to take leave of you now. You have learned everything that I can teach you. Farewell.' That was when I started recruiting my all she-cat squadron. I found the best crop duster pilots that were in the area, as well as mechanics and fabricators. All she-cats. We built our own planes and trained on them constantly. I was proud of what we had accomplished in such a short time. When I did return home, I found that my mother had also been taken by the KGB, and they were looking for me too. That is when I made the decision that Katerina could be no more. Turmoil was born that day, and the skies have not been the same since."

"I had no idea that you went through so much, Turmoil," Felina said.

"You all can call me Katerina. Turmoil's time has passed. I can no longer be that she- cat," Katerina said.

Katerina took an empty glass from the table and asked the group if she could have some of the wine. They all said, "Sure!" Then she took a drink.

"You know Katerina, if you are as good of a pilot as you say you are, I can probably get you into the Enforcers as a low ranking officer. That is, of course once your parole is finished and if you want back in the skies?" Felina said to Katerina.

Katerina could not believe her ears. She was being offered a position as an Enforcer pilot? It was exactly what she had dreamed of so long ago.

Now it was going to happen. What else could she say? Katerina replied, "Da, do I get to pick my own gunner?"

"I'm sure that there will be plenty of cats wanting that position. To fly along with a strong and good looking she-cat? Who wouldn't want to," Felina said back to Katerina.

"Your uncle is going to blow a gasket when he finds out that you offered Turmoil a job. Are you ready for that fall out?" Razor asked Felina.

"I can handle anything my uncle throws at me, Razor. Just ask Callie," Felina said.

"She can definitely handle her uncle. I have seen it," Callie said. Then she chuckled.

"Not to ruin the good mood here, but when does this plan of yours go into action?" T-Bone asked Katerina.

"Dark Kat only needs a few more parts to re-build his tank. Once that is finished, he plans on going after the treasury as soon as possible," Katerina replied.

Razor said, "We had better get ready then. Katerina, you had better return to the tunnels before Dark Kat gets too suspicious."

"I am leaving now. Good luck with these two she-cats, T-Bone and Razor. I have a feeling that you are going to need it," Katerina said as she left.

Chance and Jake took off their masks once Katerina left the restaurant. Then Chance said, "That was some interesting story. Who knew she went through all of that?"

Their food arrived shortly after. They ate and the couples had fun feeding each other. Especially Felina and Jake, who managed to sneak in a few kisses during dinner.

After dinner was over, the group retired back to Callie's apartment for a night cap. Callie had a bottle of Muscat dessert wine saved up. She opened the bottle and poured out four glasses worth. Callie brought the glasses and the bottle back to the living room where Felina was sitting in Jake's lap on the couch, and Chance was sitting in the easy chair just to the left of them. Callie handed them each a glass and kept one for herself. Then she sat in Chance's lap. They all just made small talk and laughed about things that happened in the past.

Felina looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:45 at night. She had to be at the office the next morning to file a report before resuming her watch over Callie. "I hate for this night to end," she said, "but some of us have to get up for work in the morning. I am going back to my apartment for some shut eye. Care to come along, Jake?"

"Would I ever, Felina," Jake replied. Then the two left for Felina's apartment, leaving Chance and Callie alone.

Callie wrapped her arms around Chance's neck and leaned in for a kiss, now that they were alone. Then she said seductively, "Care to stay tonight?"

"Love to," was Chance's reply. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom while kissing her all the way there.

Callie removed Chance's shirt off his body as soon as they entered the bedroom and proceeded to run her paws over the hard muscles of his chest, abdomen, and back while deepening the kiss.

Chance had slipped the straps of Callie's dress off her shoulders, kissing the exposed fur. The dress finally pooled at Callie's feet, leaving her in only her underwear.

Chance stood back from Callie and took a real good look at the angel that was in front of him. He had been such an idiot for not acting on his feelings for so many years, and now he was going to make up for all that lost time. He removed his pants before taking Callie back in his arms, then lowered her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Then he kissed her one last time before rolling off her, but he wasn't quite ready to let her go, playfully dragging her with him so that she came to rest partially on top of him, her body pressing against his, and her hand over his heart and said, "As much as I would love to go further tonight, I want our first time to be special. Not just a romp."

Callie understood what Chance was saying, and she wholeheartedly agreed. She laid her head on his chest while she played with the fur on his chest.

Chance groaned at the feeling of Callie running her paw through his fur. He let it go on for a few more minutes of blissful torture before closing his paw over hers. "What did I just say?" Chance said, giving her a mock glare.

Callie blinked, then her eyes grew wide as she realized the effect that stroking Chance's fur had on him. "Oh, er, sorry?"

"Just keep it in mind for later, love," Chance said with a grin.

Callie nodded. "Right now, sleep is in order." She snuggled in, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

Chance looked one last time at his sleeping angel, kissed the top of her head, and then followed her in to dreamland.

End of chapter


	14. Breakfast with a Ring

Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs

Without my Beta/Muse Misarae, none of this would have happened. Thank You Misarae!

A very brief reminder:

Chance groaned at the feeling of Callie running her paw through his fur. He let it go on for a few more minutes of blissful torture before closing his paw over hers. "What did I just say?" Chance said, giving her a mock glare.

Callie blinked, then her eyes grew wide as she realized the effect that stroking Chance's fur had on him. "Oh, er, sorry?"

"Just keep it in mind for later, love," Chance said with a grin.

Callie nodded. "Right now, sleep is in order." She snuggled in, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

Chance looked one last time at his sleeping angel, kissed the top of her head, and then followed her in to dreamland.

The next morning, Chance awakened to the sound of construction from the site next door. He looked down at Callie, who was still sleeping contently. He smiled from ear to ear and thought to himself, "How did I get so lucky? This is how I envision spending the rest of my life."

Chance kissed the top of Callie's head and stroked her back. Not that he wanted to wake her from her slumber. He just loved the feeling of her in his arms.

Callie did wake up, though. She tilted her head up and saw a very happy Chance. She smiled and said, "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"With you in my arms, how could I not? " Chance replied before kissing her again, on the forehead this time, as he continued to hold her tight.

Callie looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was after nine in the morning. "Shall we go and see what Jake and Felina are up to? " She said to Chance while playing with his chest fur.

"Knowing Felina, she is probably still asleep. Although, Jake is most likely up and working on something in her apartment. If she did not wear him out last night, that is," Chance said though a purr.

They both kissed each other one last time before deciding to get showered and dressed. Then they were going to wake the other two 'Love birds' by any means necessary and get breakfast.

Chance and Callie left her apartment and walked down the hall to Felina's apartment. Callie took out the key that Felina had given her and opened the door. Instantly, a fresh, clean smell hit her's and Chance's noses. Callie stopped, looked at the number on the door, just to make sure that she was at the right apartment, shrugged her shoulders, and the pair went in.

"What's wrong Callie? You seemed spooked," Chance asked.

"This place looked like a bomb went off in it not that long ago. I know that Felina didn't have time to clean it. I just wanted to make sure that we were in the right place," Callie replied.

As she finished speaking, Jake appeared, already dressed and wearing large yellow gloves. "Morning, you two," Jake said.

"Good morning, Jake. Where is Felina?" Callie asked.

"She went to headquarters first thing this morning. I was actually surprised that she got up before I did," Jake replied.

As Callie looked around the now clean apartment, Chance placed his right arm around Jake's shoulders and asked Jake, "So, what happened after you two left Callie's?" With a grin on his face.

"A gentle tom never tells, Chance. Let's just say we _wore_ ourselves out," Jake replied as he lifted Chance's arm off of him.

Felina arrived back at her apartment not more than five minutes later, opened the door, looked around, and then closed the door. She said, "I must be at the wrong apartment." Felina looked at the number on the door, just to be sure that it was her apartment, and then re-opened it. She entered to find Jake, Callie, and Chance in her apartment awaiting her return.

"Where did the mess go?" Felina asked Jake.

"I could not stand being in this messy, smelly place anymore. Chance will tell you that if he so much as leaves a screwdriver out, he gets his tail handed to him. I just took the liberty of cleaning this place before you got home from headquarters. Luckily, this place is not that big, and I am used to the disasters 'Cyclone Chance' leaves in his wake," Jake said, pointing at Chance while looking at Felina.

Felina and Callie giggled like school girls at that remark. Chance, on the other hand made a face, then said, "Hey! I don't leave that big of a mess lying around," while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No? Every time Callie calls, you drop whatever you are doing and scramble to get to the phone. It doesn't matter what or who is in the way. You move it or throw it just to get there quicker. Or if you are working alone in the garage, there will be a giant mess of stuff just laying around that was not there earlier. Tools, parts, rags, and grease all over the floor. I treat the garage as an extension of our living quarters. You treat it as if it was part of the salvage yard!" Jake said to Chance, looking him dead in the face.

Felina went over to Jake and said as she was walking, "I think that it was sweet of you to clean up after me." She then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"There has to be some sort of medicine I can get her for that. Kissing him _that_ much can't be good," Callie said to Chance.

Felina shot a look at Callie, then said to her, "So, I'm addicted to him. Could be worse." Felina kissed Jake again, just to annoy Callie.

"Just let them be, Callie. They will have to come up for air sometime," Chance said to Callie, while placing an arm around her waist.

"How about we get some breakfast? We could go to the diner on the corner?" Callie asked.

Jake broke the kiss with Felina, but still held her tightly and said, "I know a place that is better. It's called 'Chez Salvage' and it is an outdoor cafe with real interesting, er.. artwork all around."

Chance looked at him questioningly before unwinding his arm from around Callie's waist, then saying to Jake, "Can I talk to you for a second?" The two toms moved over towards the kitchen, out of ear shot of the girls. Then Chance continued, "You plan on taking them to our patio in the salvage yard? Real romantic there, buddy."

"What is more romantic than the two of us cooking for them? Trust me, Chance, they will like it. I have already stocked our fridge with what we need. I'll cook and you serve," Jake said.

"Ok, buddy. I just hope that whatever Burke and Murray dumped there yesterday doesn't smell too bad. I have to make a stop on the way, though. I will meet you there," Chance said.

"Just don't be too long," Jake said to Chance. Then he looked at the girls and said to them, "You two ladies are with me. Chance has a quick errand to run. Then he will meet us there."

The group left the apartment and headed towards the elevator. They got in and headed towards the lobby. At the entrance, Chance kissed Callie, then said to her, "I'll be there shortly. Don't let those two get in trouble while I am gone." He left the group and headed towards the subway. The rest of the group made their way to Felina's patrol car, got in, and headed off, with Jake giving directions.

Chance got out of the subway and found the antique shop that his uncle had told him about. Chance's uncle had told him that this particular shop always had unique items in it that you would not find anywhere else. He went in. The door hit a bell hanging from a handwrought iron bracket. It looked real old. As Chance looked around the shop, he made his way over towards one of the display cases. As he looked down into the case, a ring caught his eye. It had a small diamond in the center and was flanked by emeralds that had the same color and sparkle as Callie's eyes. He envisioned that ring on Callie's finger. It looked as if it belonged there. Chance looked at other rings and bracelets that were in the case, but his eyes were drawn to the ring that he saw earlier, as if by magic. He had to have it.

The shop owner came out of the back of the store when she heard the bell sound. She saw the lone tom walking around and perusing the items that adorned the walls. She saw him stop at the display case and look down. She then made her way over to the case after the tom seemed to find what he was looking for. She asked, "Can I help you find something?"

Chance looked up at the she-cat and saw what appeared to be Callie's identical twin minus the beauty mark on her left cheek and lacking the glasses. He shook his head and thought to himself, "There is no way they are related. It must be just a coincidence." He then said to the owner, "Yes ma'am, what can you tell me about that ring?" Pointing to the one that caught his eye.

"Oh, that ring is centuries old. From what the legends say, it used to be Queen Callista's engagement ring. It was made just for her, and although the diamond in the center is exquisite, the emeralds had been sought out for their color. They matched her eye color and sparkle exactly. It was found in a wooden box buried beneath what is now city hall about sixty years ago," the shop owner told Chance. What Chance did not know was that the shop owner was not being entirely truthful. The ring had not been found beneath city hall. It was her own engagement ring, destined to be placed on her granddaughter's paw. It would not fit any other she-cat, and the ring would reject another owner. She then continued, "Would you like to see it closer? I can take it out of the case so you can examine it."

Chance said to the owner, "Please do."

She opened the case, took the ring out, and handed it to Chance. As Chance took hold of the ring, his paw started to feel warm as well as his heart. He started smiling and his tail started to move on its own. The shop owner noticed this immediately. She thought to herself, "This tom must be the one who is in love with my granddaughter. The ring would have rejected his touch if he wasn't."

"I'll take it. How much does this cost?" Chance asked the shop owner.

"I assume that you must love this she-cat with all your heart. She must be very special to you, and she feels the same towards you?" the owner asked Chance.

"I cannot imagine my life without her. She is everything to me, as I am to her," Chance replied to the owner, unable to keep his eyes off the ring.

"Good, legend has it that this ring can only be worn by someone who is deeply in love with her partner, and not anyone else. Just the fact that you are able to hold it proves that your girlfriend is that special someone who is made for you and you alone. With that said, the ring is yours. I could not sell it to anyone else," she said to Chance. Then she continued, "There is a price, though. It has been said that Queen Callista placed a curse on the ring. The curse states that if the love is not true, great pain and heartache will occur to the she-cat that wears this ring. However, there is a plus side to this curse. It is also stated that if the love between the two is true, this ring will grant love and happiness eternal. Do you understand?"

Chance did not believe what the she-cat was saying. All he knew was that he was drawn to that particular ring, and he was going to give it to Callie. Although, he could not explain why he felt so good while he held it in his paw. He said to her, "Yes, I understand."

"Good, I am going to wrap this up for you. Give me a minute," she said, and took the ring into the back. Before she boxed the ring and wrapped it, she placed a note around it that said, "May you and your future husband always be happy and in love. My love, my beloved Granddaughter. I will see you soon, Grandmother Callista." She kissed the box, cast a spell on it that would not let the box be opened by any other then its intended, then she left the back room and walked back towards Chance. As she gave the wrapped box to Chance, she said with a smile, "Here you go, and good luck. You must bring your future wife back here after you give this to her. I would love to see the ring on her paw."

"I will, and thank you," Chance said. Then he left the shop and headed towards the salvage yard.

As the shop owner saw the tom leave, she walked over to another case that held her amulet. She caressed the case and said, "My dear Granddaughter, this tom is going to love you for all eternity. May your love for him and your kittens last just as long," She wiped her eyes with her paw when she had finished speaking.

Callie, Felina, and Jake arrived at the salvage yard. They parked the car and got out.

"This is the café that we are supposed to be going to, JAKE?" Felina said to Jake, giving him a stern look.

Jake gulped hearing at the tone of Felina's voice and said, "I thought that instead of a stuffy diner, we could dine on our patio in the back. You girls don't have to lift a finger. Just enjoy the warm breeze."

"Ok Jake, but the food had better be good, or your tail will be cropped." Felina said while making a 'snip snip' motion with two of her fingers.

"Oh, don't worry, ladies. You will enjoy your breakfast. Please follow me," Jake said as he bowed to the girls.

Callie and Felina followed Jake. They passed the side of the garage and ended up at a fence. Jake opened the gate and led the girls through. Once inside, the girls saw a garden, as well as a stone patio with a small fountain. There was a table in the center of the patio with four chairs around it. The set looked handmade.

As the group walked over to the table, Callie asked, "You and Chance did all of this?"

"Yes, it is amazing what you can find in the yard. We both are real good with a welder, and we made all of the furniture. The garden took a while to complete, and it still needs some work. Especially the vegetable garden to your right. We needed a place that we could just let the stress of our long, hard days evaporate. This place seems to do the trick. Please have a seat. I will be right out with the first course," Jake said to the girls.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for Felina to have a seat. She did, and Jake pushed her chair in. He did the same for Callie. Then he ran off to the kitchen.

Chance arrived as Jake started cooking the second course. Chance said to Jake, "Are the girls seated and ready?"

"Yep, they were very impressed by the garden, but they have to be real hungry by now. Can you bring the drinks out to them? I'll have the fruit platter done in about three minutes," Jake said to Chance, while slicing up various types of fruit.

Chance placed his box on the counter away from Jake, put an apron on, and picked up a tray with coffee and juice on it, as well as glasses and cups. He made his way out to the garden and the awaiting girls. "May I start you lovely ladies with a beverage?" Chance asked.

Callie and Felina giggled at Chance's behavior. He was acting like a waiter at their beck and call.

"Please do," Callie replied to Chance.

He placed a glass and a cup in front of each of the she-cats, then he poured each some coffee and juice. Then he said to the pair, "I will be right back with your first course." He walked away.

"Oh, we should take advantage of this. I could get used to having those two at our beck and call. What a cute waiter Chance makes. Oh those muscles, and that tail. You must tell me sometime how they feel against you, Callie," Felina said.

"Not on your life Felina. You have your own tom to _play_ with. Keep your eyes and paws off of mine," Callie replied as she shot Felina a stern look.

"Where is the rule that says I can't look? I do have to admit, he is one fine specimen," Felina said back.

"Look all you want, but no touching the merchandise," Callie retorted.

Chance arrived back in the kitchen to find a fruit platter, plates, and silverware stacked neatly on another tray, just waiting for him. He picked the tray up and brought it out to the girls.

Callie and Felina were busy making comments about the two toms when Chance showed up with the fruit platter. He said, "Your first course is served, ladies." He had a glint in his eye, since he overheard their conversation. He placed the platter in the center of the table and passed out the plates and silverware to the girls. He then said to the pair, "Please help yourselves. To the fruit, that is. Not my tail."

The two she-cats blushed at the comment. They did not think that he heard them. Boy were they wrong. After Chance left, Felina leaned over to Callie so she would not have to talk too loudly and said, "I guess we have to watch what we say around those two. It could get us in trouble."

"I thought you liked trouble?" Callie said to Felina, while taking some fruit from the platter.

"I do. I just want to be the one causing it," Felina said back, while winking at Callie.

Jake had the second course that consisted of eggs and salmon almost ready when he saw the box off in the corner. Chance entered the kitchen and accidentally let the door slam behind him.

"How's it going out there?" Jake asked, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Very good. The girls are having fun at our expense again. They keep talking about our tails," Chance said to Jake, while taking a piece of uncooked salmon.

Jake knew that Felina was forward and bold enough to talk like that, but Callie? What a surprise! She seemed so refined. Jake filed it away in the back of his mind, then said to Chance, "Is that what I think it is?" Pointing with a spatula at the small box in the corner.

Chance looked at his partner with a gleam in his eye, then the box, and replied, "Yes, it is."

End of Chapter.

**Author's Note:**

**In order for this story to play out properly, the SWAT Kats never went back in time as told by the "Bride of the Past Master" episode.**

**Queen Callista is immortal and ages at 1/20****th**** of the rest of the population. So as of this chapter, she appears to be no more than 35 years old.**

**Bear with me on this. It is going to be a wild ride! **


	15. Hard Drive's attempt and Two New Heroes

A brief reminder:

"How's it going out there?" Jake asked, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Very good. The girls are having fun at our expense again. They keep talking about our tails," Chance said to Jake, while taking a piece of uncooked salmon.

Jake knew that Felina was forward and bold enough to talk like that, but Callie? What a surprise! She seemed so refined. Jake filed it away in the back of his mind, then said to Chance, "Is that what I think it is?" Pointing with a spatula at the small box in the corner.

Chance looked at his partner with a gleam in his eye, then the box, and replied, "Yes, it is."

"Moving a little fast, aren't you, Chance?" Jake asked.

"Not fast enough, buddy. I should have done this years ago," Chance replied.

"I'm happy for you, and Felina will be, too. So when are you going to ask her?" Jake asked.

"Not until this mess with Dark Kat is over and done with, Jake. I want to spend as much time with her as possible, and not be interrupted by him or any of the other criminals that are running around the city," Chance responded.

Jake had just finished plating the second course for the girls. Chance moved the plate over to the tray, and left the kitchen towards the awaiting girls.

Felina and Callie were picking at the fruit tray and making small talk while looking around at the garden paradise that Chance and Jake built in the middle of a salvage yard.

"I can see my garden looking like this once I have a house that I can call my own," Callie said, while looking at a pink rose off to her right.

"Those two toms definitely have a talent for this. Could this be the start of 'Megakat Salvage and Floral?'" Felina said.

Chance heard Felina's comment and answered her as he brought the second course out to the pair, "That would be a sight. Having cats bring their wives' cars in for a tune-up, and come home with a bouquet of flowers all at the same stop. On the other hand, it might work. I just need a pretty she-cat to run that side of things. That redhead who interned under you, Callie, might do the trick to bring the toms a running," Chance smirked at Callie.

"If you hire Felicia, I will tie your tail in a knot, Chance!" Callie said sternly.

"Simmer down, love. You are the only she-cat I have eyes for. Felicia does not even compare to you in any way, shape, or form. Don't you forget it," Chance replied to Callie, while placing her plate in front of her. Then he placed another plate in front of Felina.

"Thank you, Chance, but what about you and Jake? Aren't you going to eat with us?" Felina asked.

"We are eating in the kitchen. It's a little chaotic in there with all of the pans and prep work Jake is doing at the same time. Just sit back and enjoy the service and the food. He is really out doing himself in there," Chance replied, and then left with the empty tray.

Callie was the first to try the eggs and salmon. She said to Felina, "This is real good. Eat it while it's hot."

Felina tried the salmon first before the eggs. It was cooked to perfection. Then she took a bite of the eggs. They were a little too spicy for her, but she could grow to like them prepared that way. Felina then said to Callie, "The eggs were a little spicy, but the salmon was delicious. Where did Jake learn to cook? If he cooks all of my meals, I am going to be fatter than the desk sergeant at headquarters."

Callie replied, "I am sure that Jake will keep an eye on your figure, Felina. Besides, with our exercise routine, the only way you are going to get big is if you are having kittens. "

Felina choked on that response, knowing that she and Jake had been spending a lot of time in the bedroom. She then responded to Callie, "Not anytime soon. I hope."

It was Callie's turn to choke on her meal. She coughed and then looked Felina directly in the eye. Then she said, "You're kidding, right?"

Felina really didn't want her romantic life spilled in front of her friend, but it was out there already, so why not tell her the truth? Felina said, almost in a whisper so only Callie could hear, "Jake and I have been real careful as to what we do. I have to say, though, he knows how to tame a she-cat."

Callie never thought she would hear those words come out of Felina's mouth. She had to giggle at Felina's forwardness about the subject. Then Callie said, "Just be careful."

Jake was real busy in the kitchen making crepes for the third course as Chance arrived back with the empty tray. He said to Jake, "You want to take a break?"

"You know how to make crepes, Chance?" Jake asked.

Chance shook his head no.

"Well, I am almost done. Go grab the dirty plates from the table, then when I am done we can join the girls for the last course." Jake said.

Chance left the kitchen with an empty tray. He walked towards the table and saw that Felina and Callie had almost finished their second course. He asked just as the girls finished, "Can I take those plates, ladies?"

"Please do," Callie said after she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Chance cleared the used plates and placed them on the empty tray. Before he left, he asked the two, "Can I refill your glasses?"

It was now Felina's turn to answer. She said, "Yes, we both would like a refill."

"Very well, my lady," Chance said, teasing the two girls when he realizing that they were playing with him. He filled both of their juice glasses and coffee cups up before walking back to the kitchen with his tail swaying for Felina's benefit.

Felina took a sip of her coffee, then said to Callie, "Something's up. I am not sure what he and Jake have planned, but something is definitely going on here."

Callie was also taking a sip of her coffee when she heard Felina. She looked at the way Chance was walking into the kitchen. She said, "Why Felina, I thought that you liked looking at his tail? I am sure that was just for you." Then Callie broke down laughing, slamming her fist into the table while placing her head down also.

"One day Callie, I will get even with you two. You won't see it coming, but I will have my revenge," Felina said to Callie.

"Oh come on Felina, you can poke fun at them, but you can't take it?" Callie asked after she stopped laughing.

"Yes, I can take a good joke Callie. I guess this is their way of getting even for the beach," Felina said.

Chance arrived back in the kitchen and put the tray of dirty dishes down, then he started to laugh hysterically. Jake looked over at his partner then asked, "What is going on out there?"

"Remember how I said Felina and Callie were taking about our tails? Well, I just gave those two more to talk about," Chance said between chuckles. Then he said, "How are those crepes coming along? I don't want to leave those girls alone too long, or they might think of a plan to put our tails in a sling."

"All done. Let's bring these out to the girls, we can all sit down and enjoy them together," Jake said as he rounded the stove to stand next to Chance.

"Ok, buddy, let's get out there to our fate," Chance said.

The two left the kitchen and walked towards the scheming she-cats. They placed the tray down and served the she-cats first before serving themselves. Jake said, "What you have before you is a fresh, handmade crepe with a sweet berry filling, dusted with powdered sugar." He sat down next to Felina.

The four ate the crepes causing a lull in the conversation as they focused on savoring the taste. That was until Felina got the idea in her head to feed Jake. She said to him as she held a fork full of crepe up to his face, "Open up."

Jake did as he was instructed. He opened his mouth, and Felina fed him the forkful of crepe. Sort of. She purposely missed, dusting his mouth with the sugar.

"Oops! Sorry Jake, let me clean that up for you," Felina said.

Before Jake could even respond, Felina was licking the powdered sugar from Jake's mouth while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Both Callie and Chance dropped their forks at the sight before them.

Jake's eyes were bulging out of his sockets at Felina's actions. He could not believe she was doing this right in front of Callie and Chance. But he went along with it anyway. He opened his mouth, and Felina entered it with her tongue as he wrapped his arms around Felina.

Felina broke the kiss and sat back down after she untangled herself from Jake. She then looked at the stunned group and said, "Gotcha."

"What do you mean 'Gotcha', Felina?" Jake asked her, still breathless from the kiss.

"Sorry Jake. That was not meant for you. It was directed at Callie and Chance," Felina said. Then she took a sip of water.

"What did we do, Felina?" Callie asked, turning her head to face her.

"That whole Chance and his swinging tail thing. Don't tell me you had nothing to do with that, Callie?" Felina responded.

"That was all my idea, Felina. Callie did not know anything about it," Chance said to Felina.

Felina turned beet red with embarrassment. "I guess I owe you all an apology, then. NOT!" She smiled, then said, "I always wanted to do that. This gave me a great excuse."

The whole group laughed at Felina's remark.

Jake finally stopped laughing and said, "You ladies want to see the Turbokat's hangar?"

Callie looked at Jake, then at Chance, and said "Sure."

Chance cleared the table of all the dishes, then motioned for the she-cats to follow him. He led them through the kitchen towards the garage. He did make a brief stop to place the box in his pocket before Callie could see it. Once in the garage, he reached behind a large tool chest and entered a code into a hidden keypad. That opened a hatch which led to the underground hangar and turned on the lights.

"After you, ladies," Chance said.

Felina went down the ladder first, followed by Callie. The guys followed after. The ladder opened up into a changing/gym area. There were two openings, one on either side of the room that they were in.

"That one," Jake said, pointing to the left, "leads to the hangar. The other one leads towards our underground training area. It's full of traps and such. You probably should not go into that room yet."

They all went to the left and walked into the hangar. There in all of its glory stood the Turbokat. Felina looked up at the jet and ran her paw down its belly to the wings. "Very impressive, you built this out of the scrap in the yard?" she asked.

"Yes. As I said before, you would be amazed what is out there. Down this way is where the Cyclotrons and other land vehicles are stored, and over there is where our armory is kept," Jake said to the she-cats.

Callie ran her paw over the Cyclotron. She had ridden behind T-Bone on one before. She had never forgotten the feeling of having all that power between her legs.

Chance saw how Callie was caressing the Cyclotron and asked her, "Care to take it for a ride?"

Callie looked at Chance and said, "If I only knew how, I would love to."

Chance replied to her, "I can teach you. It is very easy to ride one of these. It has a Gyroscope built into it, once it is above ten miles an hour, it balances itself so the rider can concentrate on using the weaponry."

Off in the back ground, the news on the TV came across with a news flash, "This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News with a breaking story. Hard Drive has broken into Pumadyne Research and has taken some top secret project out of one of the military's labs. The Enforcers are already on scene and are trying to capture Hard Drive, although with little success."

"We had better get over there and help out the Enforcers, Jake," Chance said.

Jake was already running towards the lockers as Chance was speaking. "Way ahead of you, buddy," he said.

Chance and Jake opened up the lockers painted with a "T" and an "R" on them. They stripped out of their casual outfits right in front of Callie and Felina, and put on their G-Suits, followed by their masks and helmets. As T-Bone and Razor ran back towards the Turbokat, they stopped to kiss the girls for good luck, then T-Bone said, "If you want to, you can stay here or head back to the apartment complex. We will not be that long." Then they jumped into the cockpit of the Turbokat. The canopy lowered and the engines started. Both T-Bone and Razor gave the girls a salute before Razor triggered the catapult that launched them out of the hangar and into the sky.

"Now, that was impressive," Felina said as she watched the Turbokat fly off in the distance.

"That it was. Let's go back and watch on the TV," Callie said.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave those two alone in the hangar, T-Bone?" Razor asked.

"We said no more keeping secrets from them. What's the harm at this point?" T-Bone responded.

The pair arrived at Pumadyne Research to see Hard Drive up on the roof, and the Enforcers not having much luck in capturing him.

"Spider missile, deploy!" Razor said as he launched the missile at Hard Drive.

Hard Drive heard the missile heading towards him, and at the last second, he zapped himself into a nearby electric line.

"Crud, missed him," Razor said.

As he said that, the Turbokat crossed over the power lines leading to Pumadyne. Hard Drive took the opportunity to jump into the Turbokat's electrical system, causing T-Bone to lose control of the jet.

"What the heck happened, Razor? I have lost all control over the Turbokat!" T-Bone asked.

Suddenly, Hard Drive's face appeared on both radar screens simultaneously. "Got you now, SWAT Kats!" he said, with an evil laugh. Then Hard Drive put the Turbokat into a steep climb.

Callie and Felina both saw what was happening on the TV. Felina was the first to speak. "I am going there to help out."

"And what, leave me here by myself? I don't think so. That is the tom I love up there. I am going with you," Callie said pointing at the TV..

The two ran back towards the ladder. Then they both saw a second set of lockers with a "C" and an "F" painted on the doors.

They walked quickly to the lockers and opened them. Inside were another set of G-Suits. They took them out of the lockers and instinctively held them to their bodies.

"You thinking what I am thinking, Callie?" Felina said.

"That these were made for us? Then yes," Callie said as she started to remove her clothes and put on the G-Suit.

Felina followed suit. They both got their G-suits on. They were very similar to the ones that the guys wore, but were made out of a material that hugged their feminine forms like a second skin. The two looked at each other before looking back into the lockers to see a set of thigh high boots with a two inch heel made out of soft leather. They slipped into the boots and zipped them up. They found a set of masks and helmets to complete the transformation.

"Well, what do we call ourselves?" Felina asked, taking a good look at herself in the mirror and liking what she saw in the reflection.

Callie looked around and saw an old picture of the Emperor and Empress of East Asia. She thought about it for a few seconds, then said to Felina, "How does 'Empress' sound?"

"That sounds perfect!" Felina replied while thinking of a code name for herself. Felina knew she was real good with a gun of any caliber. Then it clicked in her mind. "Caliber it is, then," she said.

"Do you think you can ride the Cyclotron, Caliber?" Empress asked.

"You bet I can," Caliber said.

End of chapter


	16. Trouble at Pumadyne

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs**

**I completely forgot to put up the disclaimer and my thanks to my Beta Misarae.**

**It will not happen again.**

For those who do not remember:

"Well, what do we call ourselves?" Felina asked, taking a good look at herself in the mirror and liking what she saw in the reflection.

Callie looked around and saw an old picture of the Emperor and Empress of East Asia. She thought about it for a few seconds, then said to Felina, "How does 'Empress' sound?"

"That sounds perfect!" Felina replied, while trying to think of a code name for herself. Felina knew she was real good with guns of any caliber. Then it clicked in her mind. "Caliber it is, then," she said.

"Do you think you can ride the Cyclotron, Caliber?" Empress asked.

"You bet I can," Caliber said.

"Razor, we need to get control of the Turbokat back NOW! If we don't, we are going to be put in a stall that I don't think even I can recover from," T-Bone said, while trying to gain control of the Turbokat.

"Don't you think that I know that, T-Bone?" Razor replied as he was trying to get Hard Drive out of the electrical systems. He then said, "I am going to shut the entire electrical system down. That will give you control of the jet, but you are going to have to fly the Turbokat manually."

"Roger that. Just do it!" T-Bone said, while gripping the joystick even tighter.

Razor removed the cover of the fuse panel located to his lower left, then just before pulling the fuses required to shut the electrical systems down, he said, "Here we go. Hard Drive, I hope you like being stored in a battery, because that is where you are headed once I pull this fuse." Razor pulled the fuse from the panel. There was a flash as the current arced from the fuse to the contacts, then all of the electrical systems went dark. The Turbokat handled like a dead weight in T-Bone's paws, since all of the assistance devices were now disabled, but he was able to gain control of the Turbokat again.

"Remind me to start working on my forearm muscles again, Razor. I must be neglecting them. This handles worse than the forklift we have in the hangar," T-Bone said, while struggling to maintain control of the jet.

T-Bone managed to recover from the climb that Hard Drive placed them in and leveled off at 56,000 feet. This was higher than they had ever flown before. He brought the Turbokat into a slow descent, aiming for a more normal flying altitude. Once they reached 33,000 feet, they relaxed slightly, knowing that there is now enough oxygen for the engines to run without burning through fuel at four times the normal rate.

"What are we going to do about Hard Drive? He is stuck in one of the batteries. We can't turn the battery over to the Enforcers. We will never get the Turbokat back off the ground if we do that," T-Bone asked.

"Once we get on the ground, we are going to have to transfer him to the special pincer missile that I had developed just to capture him. The tricky part is going to be getting him out of the battery." Razor thought for a minute, then said, "We can draw him out by using the engine starter. It uses so much power that he will have no choice but to be drawn out of the battery and into the starter," Razor said.

"You sure about this, Razor? We don't want him to be able to take over again, or jump to another electrical system where we will lose him," T-Bone said, while looking for a suitable place to land.

"Positive, buddy. I have to connect the missile to the wiring before we hit the starter. He'll be drawn to it like a moth to a flame," Razor said confidently.

Over the radio, T-Bone and Razor heard the following, "T-Bone, Razor. This is Empress and Caliber. Do you need assistance?" Empress said into her radio.

T-Bone and Razor went wide eyed before they both said in unison, "Empress and Caliber!? Who the heck are they?"

After the initial shock wore off, Razor said, "Stand-By, we are alright as of now. We will let you know if something changes."

"Ok Razor, we will stand-by around the corner from Pumadyne. Empress out," Empress said in reply.

"Looks like we have two new partners, buddy," Razor said to T-Bone.

T-Bone landed in a parking lot not far from Pumadyne. T-Bone and Razor got out of the jet and removed the pincer missile from its bay. Razor connected the missile to the engine starter wiring.

Caliber and Empress arrived just as the Turbokat landed. The two held back, not wanting to be seen. They dismounted the Cyclotron and walked over to a crop of bushes so they could see what was going on without being seen.

Razor double checked his work before signaling to T-Bone to re-connect the fuses that he had removed and start the engines. T-Bone did what he was instructed to do. He replaced the fuses, and the electrical system came to life. He then started the engines. As the engines started to turn, Hard Drive was drawn out of the battery and into the pincer missile as Razor said he would. Although he did not stay there long. Apparently, there was a crack in the insulation in the missile, allowing Hard Drive to zap himself out and into a nearby street lamp.

"Crud! Now where did he go?" T-Bone said as he saw the bolt leave the missile.

"He is somewhere in the City's electrical grid. He could be anywhere by now," Razor replied. Then he kicked the missile, knocking it over and bruising his foot in the process. The girls giggled at Razor's misfortune.

Hard Drive did not go too far from the landing site. He zapped back to the surface from a manhole that was located ten feet behind the SWAT Kats. He then said, "Nice try, SWAT Kats, but see if you can handle this!" Hard Drive created a large ball of electrical charge in between his paws and aimed it directly at T-Bone. Just before he fired the charge, he heard a she-cat's voice from behind him.

Empress saw Hard Drive appear and start charging the ball in his paws. Before he could fire it at T-Bone, she screamed, "NO!", then fired a blast from her own two outstretched paws, knocking Hard Drive forty feet from where he stood and rendering him unconscious. She then sank to her knees.

Caliber saw what happened, and went over to the now unconscious Empress. She knelt down beside her and made sure that she was still breathing.

T-Bone and Razor also witnessed the event. T-Bone dropped everything and ran over towards the two she-cats as fast as he could. Razor first removed Hard Drive's coat so he no longer could use it, then Razor handcuffed him, before running after T-Bone.

T-Bone arrived next to the two she-cats and knelt down. He instantly recognized the long blond hair spilling out from under her helmet. His heart stopped. Empress was Callie, who was now laying in Caliber's arms, unconscious. He reached out and took Empress from Caliber a little more forcefully than intended. He then held her to his chest. T-Bone started to whisper to Empress, "Please be alright, please be alright. I can't live without you." He repeated it over and over until Empress started to stir in his arms.

Razor arrived soon after T-Bone did and witnessed T-Bone's actions. Razor looked over at Caliber, saw the white tips in her hair, he instantly knew that Caliber and Felina were one and the same, and placed an arm around Caliber to comfort her. Caliber buried her head in Razor's shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"Did anyone get the tag number off of that truck?" Empress groaned as she regained consciousness.

T-Bone smiled from ear to ear with tears in his eyes. He pulled Empress to him and gave her a tight hug. Then he said to her, "Don't you ever do that to me again. You understand, Empress?"

"Yes, T-Bone," Empress said groggily.

By the time Empress woke up, Ann Gora arrived with her camera cat. She said into her microphone, "This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News with a breaking story. There are two new SWAT Kats in the city. Care to make a comment, T-Bone, as to who these new SWAT Kats are?"

"Sure, Ann. Meet Empress and Caliber. They are the newest additions to the SWAT Kats," T-Bone said to Ann.

"They seem to be more than just comrades in arms, the way that you and Razor are holding them. Is there something you're not telling us?" Ann asked.

T-Bone looked over at Razor and then Caliber, then he looked at Empress who was still in his arms. He shrugged his shoulders and said to Ann, "Yes, Ann. These two lovely she-cats are our girlfriends, who we are in love with. I am not saying any more. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get Empress back to the hangar and tend to her injuries."

"Thank you, T-Bone. You heard it all here first. Ladies, the SWAT Kats are off the market." Then she saw Commander Feral arrive to take possession of Hard Drive. She ran over to him. Once there, she asked, "So Commander, what do you think of the two new SWAT Kats?"

"No comment, Ann," Feral said. He walked away with Hard Drive in tow. He loaded Hard Drive into his patrol car and drove off.

With Empress in his arms, T-Bone walked slowly towards the Turbokat, followed by Razor and Caliber.

"Razor, can you take Caliber back to the hangar on the Cyclotron? I will feel better if Empress flew with me in the Turbokat," T-Bone said.

"Roger that, T-Bone," Razor answered T-Bone. "Come on, Caliber, let's head back to the hangar," he turned and said to Caliber.

Razor and Caliber walked towards the awaiting Cyclotron. When they got there, Razor said to Caliber, "You look real good in that, Caliber."

Caliber replied, "Thank you, Razor." She gave him a quick kiss before climbing onto the Cyclotron behind him.

T-Bone helped Empress into the gunner's seat of the Turbokat and secured her. He then said, "You gave me a real good scare out there. I thought that I had lost you." He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time, T-Bone. You are stuck with me," Empress said. Then she went to sleep.

T-Bone took one last, good look at the sleeping Empress before climbing into the pilot's seat of the Turbokat. He closed the canopy and took off towards the hangar.

The Turbokat arrived just before the Cyclotron did. It landed and stopped at the turntable. T-Bone opened the canopy and got out. He then placed a ladder next to the jet and climbed up to the gunner's seat to get Empress out of the Turbokat.

Empress felt the jet come to a halt in the hangar just as she woke up from her slumber. She looked up to see T-Bone reaching in to help her out of the seat and down the ladder. She accepted the help, since she still felt drained from the blast. She walked over towards a bench that was near the lockers and sat down.

T-Bone walked over towards her and got down on one knee, so that they were at the same height. He asked her, "Can I get you something, love?" Then he removed his helmet and mask.

Empress removed her helmet and mask, and replied, "I am alright. Thanks, Chance. Just drained, that's all."

Razor and Caliber arrived to see Chance and Callie sitting by the lockers. They dismounted the Cyclotron and walked over, taking off their helmets and masks.

"Would you two mind telling us what you thought you were doing out there?" Jake asked Felina and Callie.

Felina turned and faced Jake before she answered, "You guys were in trouble. Did you think that we would just sit here like helpless she-cats and not attempt to do anything? I don't think so," she said sternly. Then she placed her paws on her hips, jutting her right hip out before saying, "And what is with these suits? I feel completely exposed in this."

"The suits were designed to be aerodynamic, hence why they are so tight. The Cyclotron's wind screen does not limit the wind resistance created by the riders. These suits were designed minimize that. Also, they are made from a polymer that will protect the rider from the elements. The boots are to protect the rider's legs from the moving parts of the Cyclotron. Especially the weaponry. There are a large number of moving parts on the Cyclotron that will tear through the suit and your legs if they are not worn. The heel is there to lock into the pegs. Try riding the Cyclotron without the heels. You will regret it. Although, the way they help show off those gorgeous legs of yours can't be denied," Razor said.

"What was that blast from your paws, Callie?" Chance asked, taking her paws in his.

"I don't know, Chance. I just saw that Hard Drive was aiming at you, and I instinctively pointed my paws at him. You saw what happened next," Callie said as she looked down at the floor. Then she continued, "When I get very mad or excited, my paw, or in this case paws, start to glow. This was the first time that I have seen an actual blast came forth. I'm scared of what might happen next, Chance."

Chance released her paws and drew her into a comforting hug.

The news came on the TV. The group heard the TV and all turned to look at it.

"As I have been reporting all day, Hard Drive attempted a robbery at Pumadyne, which was foiled by the SWAT Kats. Speaking of the SWAT Kats, there are two new SWAT Kats in the city, and they are romantically involved with T-Bone and Razor," Ann said. Then she wandered over to a random tom and asked, "What do you think about the two new SWAT Kats?"

He answered, "I like them a lot, and man were they hot! Caliber, Empress, if either of you ever dump T-Bone or Razor, I'm available."

"I guess we have a fan out there, Felina," Callie said.

Felina chuckled and wrapped herself around Jake. Then she said, "Too bad for him. I am not giving this up." She then kissed Jake.

Jake broke the kiss and said to Felina, "What is your uncle going to say when he finds out that not only are you dating me, but you are also leading a double life as Caliber?"

"He is not going to find out about Caliber. As for us? He is going to have to deal with it. Or at least I hope he deals with it," Felina answered.

Callie yawned, since she was still drained from the blast, then she asked, "Is there anywhere I can lie down and take a cat nap? That blast completely drained me, and I am still not feeling like my normal self."

Chance picked Callie up and carried her up the ladder, leaving Jake and Felina alone in the hangar. Once in the garage, he made his way back to the living quarters and over to his bedroom. Chance laid Callie down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. He then said softly to her, "Sleep as long as you want. I will make sure that you are not disturbed by anything. We will figure out how to control your powers once you feel up to it." He bent over and kissed her forehead. Then he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Callie smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep. As she slept, her body started to glow pink again, flooding the room with light. Chance looked back down the hall at his room and saw the light coming from under the door. He ran back to check on Callie. Chance opened the door and saw Callie sleeping peacefully, but bathed in a strange pink glow. He closed the door and made his way back to Jake and Felina.

When he arrived, Jake was fixing a light snack for the three of them, knowing that Callie was going to be out for a while. Chance sat down, looking visibly shaken and worried.

Felina saw the way Chance looked and asked, "Is Callie alright?" Placing her left paw on Chance's shoulder.

"I don't know, Felina. I just ran back to my room to check on her after I saw this weird light coming from under my door. Once I opened the door, there was Callie, completely asleep, but bathed in this pink glow. I don't know how to help her though this," he replied, placing his head down on the table.

At the antique shop, the encased amulet glowed brightly and started to bang itself against its case. It broke free of the case and landed on the floor. Callista ran from the back room after hearing the commotion to see the glowing amulet on the floor instead of its now broken case. She bent down on one knee and passed her paw over the amulet while muttering a spell. Then before her a pool of white smoke appeared. In the center of the smoke, an image of her sleeping granddaughter appeared. She was encased in a pink, magical glow. Callista was taken aback for a brief second, then she reached into the image and stroked her granddaughter's cheek. Callista said to Callie through the image, "Sleep well, my dear Callie. I will be there to help you though this. Your powers are getting stronger and stronger by the day. You are going to have to learn to control them, or they will control you. I will be seeing you sooner than I thought." She brought her paw back through the image, kissed her own paw, and then placed it back on Callie's cheek. Callie responded to Callista's touch by bringing her paw up to touch Callista's, cuddling into Callista's touch just like a kitten. Callista spent the next few hours watching over her granddaughter through the image, smiling the whole time, making sure that nothing disturbed her slumber, or worse, came after her.

End of Chapter

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story and are along for the long haul.**

**Trekker77 and Marati2011, thank you both for your support. Its people like you that keep this going. Not that it was going to stop even if no one read it!**


	17. The Sleeping Princess Awakens

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Thanks again to my Beta Misarae. She pushed this chapter in the direction that it needed to go and dared to follow.**

**Enjoy.**

**A brief reminder**

At the antique shop, the encased amulet glowed brightly and started to bang itself against its case. It broke free of the case and landed on the floor. Callista ran from the back room after hearing the commotion to see the glowing amulet on the floor instead of its now broken case. She bent down on one knee and passed her paw over the amulet while muttering a spell. Then before her a pool of white smoke appeared. In the center of the smoke, an image of her sleeping granddaughter appeared. She was encased in a pink, magical glow. Callista was taken aback for a brief second, then she reached into the image and stroked her granddaughter's cheek. Callista said to Callie through the image, "Sleep well, my dear Callie. I will be there to help you though this. Your powers are getting stronger and stronger by the day. You are going to have to learn to control them, or they will control you. I will be seeing you sooner than I thought." She brought her paw back through the image, kissed her own paw, and then placed it back on Callie's cheek. Callie responded to Callista's touch by bringing her paw up to touch Callista's, cuddling into Callista's touch just like a kitten. Callista spent the next few hours watching over her granddaughter through the image, smiling the whole time, making sure that nothing disturbed her slumber, or worse, came after her.

Two days passed without Callie emerging from her slumber. Chance was constantly checking on her, neglecting himself in the process. He wanted to be sure he was there when she awoke. He was on the way down to the kitchen to get his twelfth cup of coffee before returning to his post right next to Callie.

Jake saw Chance go into the kitchen from where he stood in the living room. He asked, "Any change?"

"No," Chance said, although rather groggily.

"You need to eat something, buddy. You are not going to do her any good if you end up passing out from lack of sustenance. And don't tell me that the coffee I make contains enough solids to keep you going. I am as worried about her as you are. All four of us have become family over the past few weeks. Go eat something and get some shut eye. I'll keep watch over her and let you know the minute that she wakes up," Jake replied.

Chance dragged himself back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw some leftover salmon from the other morning. He sat at the table with the salmon and his cup of coffee. Chance reluctantly ate everything, but could not stop thinking about what Callie was going through and how he could possibly help her. That was what bothered him the most. Knowing that there was not a thing that he could do to help Callie. All he could do was comfort her. It was driving him mad. After eating, he finally let sleep claim him. He placed his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

Jake went to Chance's bedroom and opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him. Jake went over to the bed and the sleeping Callie. He looked at her and did not see the glow anymore. He brought his paws up and cupped her left paw between them. Jake gave her paw a gentle squeeze and placed her paw back down and sat down in the chair that Chance had placed right next to the bed. Jake said softly to her once he sat down, "Chance is going crazy with worry down there. He is so madly in love with you that he does not know what to do with himself. He has not left your side for more than five minutes. Please wake up soon, for his sake. I don't know what is going on with these powers that you are developing, but I will figure something out to help you control them." The phone in Jake's pocket started to ring. He picked it up, not wanting to wake Callie. "Hello," Jake said into the phone.

"How is the sleeping princess doing today?" Felina asked.

"She is still out. The glow is gone, though," Jake replied.

"Is that a good sign?" Felina asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Chance is a total wreck, and he is going to stay that way until Callie wakens up," Jake said.

"Do I need to come over and kick his tail into shape? You know I will," Felina said.

"Thanks, Lina. I will take you up on that offer if this continues for much longer. I am going to hang up. I don't want to wake Callie. I am watching her while Chance gets some much needed sleep," Jake said.

"I'll be over after my shift ends. You promised me a date tonight, remember? I bought a new dress that I know you will like," Felina said to Jake, purring the last line.

Jake's fur stood on end as Felina said that final sentence. Then he said to her, "I can't wait. See you later." He hung up the phone and resumed his watch.

Callie was dreaming that she was a kitten playing in her yard with her grandmother watching over her from the rear porch of the house. She ran around the yard as any other happy kitten would do. She had her favorite doll in her paw as she ran. Callie could not be happier. Then she tripped over a rock and skinned her knee. Callie started to cry. Her Grandmother saw her fall. She zapped herself over to Callie's side and picked her up in her arms. Then she said, "Are you hurt, little one?" Grandma looked at the crying kitten's skinned knee, then she said, "Oh, that is nothing, my sweet. Watch this." Grandma waved her glowing paw over Callie's knee and healed it instantly. "There now, all better." She kissed Callie on the cheek and wiped Callie's tears away with her paw.

"How did you do that, Grandma?" Callie asked her.

"Magic, my dear. You will be able to do that, too and more, when you are older and the time is right. Would you like to see more?" Grandma said to the kitten.

Callie was beaming with excitement. "Yes. Grandma! More please!" Callie said.

Grandma chuckled at Callie's excitement. She had not seen such a reaction since she was the Queen of the court many, many years ago and entertained all the kittens who visited the castle. She loved doing things like that. She also loved seeing their faces as she performed her magic. Grandma said to Callie, "Ok, my dear. See that flower over in the corner of the yard?"

"Yes, Grandma," Callie replied.

"Watch it closely," Grandma said to the kitten. Then she focused on the flower as her paw glowed. She pointed her finger at the flower and moved her finger in a circle. The flower danced as it followed her movements.

Callie was having the time of her life. She always loved being with her grandmother. Now there was another reason to love her. Unfortunately, being a kitten meant that her energy was in short supply. Callie yawned as she watched her grandmother make the flower dance.

Grandma noticed the yawning kitten. She said, "I guess it is time for your nap, my sweet." Grandma looked around to make sure that no one was watching. Not that anyone could. Her property stretched over 20 acres. She then waved her paws over herself and the tired kitten, and teleported them to Callie's bedroom. She removed Callie's shoes and placed her on the bed. Then she pulled the top sheet up to Callie's neck and tucked the kitten in. Grandma placed a kiss on her forehead and then said, "Enjoy your nap, little one." Then she waved her paw and a guardian black puma cub with white wings appeared out of nowhere with a poof. "You remember this little guy, don't you, Callie?" she said.

Callie threw her arms around the guardian cat and said excitedly, "Persival! How I missed you!

Persival responded with a purr, "I missed you, too, Callie. Now sleep, young one. I will be here when you wake."

"Persival will keep an eye on you while you sleep." Grandma knew that since she was a powerful sorceress, other magic users that used their powers for evil would attempt to use Callie against her. She would not let that happen under any circumstances. Grandma watched Callie drift o ff into a deep slumber, holding Persival close. She then closed the door.

Callie's dream ended and she started to stir. She said, "Grandma, are you still there?"

Jake heard her speak, and asked Callie, "Grandma? You were having a dream, Callie. There is no one here but Chance and myself. How are you feeling? You have been out for two days straight."

"I guess I feel a little better. I will feel better once I get out of this SWAT gear and into something more comfortable," Callie said.

"Chance will be relieved that you are finally awake. He passed out after watching over you for two days straight. He did not leave your side almost the whole time. Felina stopped by your apartment and packed you a bag of stuff that she thought you would need. The shower is just down the hall. I put a clean towel in there for you. The water is nice and hot so be careful. I am going to make you breakfast. I'll have it waiting for you when you come downstairs," Jake said to Callie.

"You are too kind, Jake. Felina is one lucky she-cat to have you," Callie said.

Jake smiled and left the room and closed the door to give her some privacy. He went downstairs to the kitchen and the sleeping Chance. Jake gently shook Chance to wake him from his slumber.

Chance woke up and said, "How long was I out?"

"About two hours. You needed it. Callie is awake. She went to take a shower. She will be down when she is ready," Jake said to Chance as he went to the fridge and took out the eggs, milk, and juice to make Callie a big breakfast.

Chance cleaned up the table and set it for Callie. He was very happy that she was awake.

Callie turned on the water and set the temperature to her liking. She stripped out of her SWAT uniform and got under the water. It felt heavenly to her after being in bed for two days. As she was washing away the past, she remembered her dream about her Grandmother. Then she had a vision of a beautiful she-cat that looked similar to herself dressed in a long pink gown with purple adornments that fell to her feet. It was tight in the bodice and showed her figure perfectly. She also had an amulet around her neck. She looked like a goddess. The she-cat said to Callie, "Meet me at the old antique shop downtown. I will be waiting for you, little one." Then the vision vanished. Callie was stunned. That she-cat had looked and spoken very much like her grandmother had in her dream. Could that dream really have happened? She turned off the water and got out of the shower. Callie dried herself off and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. Then she went downstairs to the waiting toms.

Chance was the first to see her. He stopped what he was doing and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Chance said, "You had me so worried." Then he released her and led her to the table.

She sat down. Chance went over and grabbed the coffee pot and the juice pitcher from the counter. Then he walked back to the table and poured her a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. Chance said to her, "Jake will have your breakfast out to you in a few minutes. Just sit back and relax."

Callie took a sip of the coffee and placed the cup back in its saucer. Then she asked Chance, "Can you take me to an old antique shop located downtown today?"

Chance was stunned to hear Callie ask that, knowing that he got her engagement ring at an antique shop also located downtown. He asked her, "Why do you want to go there, my love?"

"I had a vision while taking a shower of a beautiful she-cat in a long gown, asking me to go there," Callie replied.

Callie's explanation made Chance nervous, but he did his best not to show it. He knew that the shop owner looked almost identical to Callie. It could not be a coincidence. Could the she-cat in Callie's vision and the shop owner be one in the same? "Sure. As soon as you are up to it, we can go," Chance said.

Jake arrived with her breakfast. He placed a plate of eggs, lox, and toast in front of Callie. He said to her, "Take your time with this. You have been asleep for two days. Your body will need its nourishment, but don't eat too fast. Otherwise, you are going to get sick."

"Thank you, Jake," Callie replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are so sweet," she said as she sat down to eat.

Chance just watched her eat her breakfast. He was just happy that she was awake.

Callie finished her breakfast and placed her utensils on her plate. She got up to clear the plates from the table, but she stopped. She thought to herself, "Let me try something." She concentrated on the dishes in front of her, willing them to float over to the sink. Her paws started to glow and the plate started to float over towards the sink, just as she had planned. The plate softly landed in the sink with a plink. Her paws stopped glowing.

Chance was sitting there watching her with his mouth hanging open. He had no idea Callie could do that. He asked her, "Did you know you could do that?"

With a proud smile on her face as a result of her first conscious attempt at using her powers, Callie replied, "Nope. I just figured that I would try something, and if it didn't work, the worst that could happen was I would have to clean up a broken dish."

Chance got up, placed his arms around Callie, and said to her, "I guess I am going to have to watch what I do around you. You can probably turn me into a frog or worse if I am not careful." He gave her a playful kiss on the nose after he spoke.

"I can think of better things that I can turn you into, or do to you, if you make me mad enough, Chance," she said, kissing him and giving his backside a playful squeeze.

"Not to interrupt you two, but no 'Hanky Panky' in my kitchen. Understood?" Jake said, staring at the two love birds.

Chance looked at Jake as he said, "You are such a Buzz Kill, Jake."

Jake said, "Sorry, but my kitchen is spotless, and it is going to remain that way. Felina will be off duty in about an hour. Why don't we wait for her, and then we all can go to this antique shop together?"

"As much as I love spending time as a group, this is something that I have to do alone with Chance," Callie said to Jake.

"Ok, Callie. Felina and I will be waiting here for you both to return," Jake replied.

"Thanks for understanding, Jake." She went over and gave him a hug after she spoke. Then she said to Chance, "Shall we go meet this she-cat?"

"Just let me grab the keys to the truck, and we will be off," Chance said.

Jake looked at Chance and said to him, "You aren't going to put Callie in the Tow Truck, are you?"

"We don't have another vehicle that is un-related to SWAT. What else am I going to use?" Chance asked Jake.

"Wait out in front of the garage. I'll be right back," Jake said as he ran off.

"What does he have planned, Chance?" Callie asked.

"I don't know, Callie. I guess we will find out together," Chance replied.

The two walked out in front of the garage and waited.

Jake ran to the right side of the garage and took the tarp off of a fully restored 1968 Barracuda. He jumped into the driver seat, placed the key into the ignition, and started the car. It started with a roar.

Chance and Callie heard the roar of the engine coming to life. The two looked at each other, then towards where the roar came from.

Jake placed the car in gear and let out the clutch. He drove the car around to the front of the garage and parked it right in front of Callie and Chance.

Callie placed her paws over her mouth as she stared at the car. Her tail was swishing back and forth in excitement.

Chance was also stunned at the sight of the car. He walked over to it and glided his paw over the deep purple metallic paint. It felt like glass under his paw. Then he looked over at Jake and said over the purr of the engine, "You did this?"

"Yes. You can't take a pretty she-cat out on a date in a dirty tow truck. No she-cat deserves to be treated in such a manner. Consider it an early birthday present," Jake said. He then opened the passenger door for Callie and said to her with a deep bow and a flourish, "Your chariot awaits."

Callie walked over and got into the passenger side of the car. Jake closed the door, while Chance got into the driver's side. The two strapped themselves in as Jake said to Chance, "The engine has yet to be broken in properly. Take it real easy with her."

"Understood, buddy, and thank you," Chance replied as he put the car in gear and drove off. Once out of the yard, he could not help himself, opening the throttle up and leaving a set of tire stripes down the street. He grinned from ear to ear from the sound the motor made as it would up and the tires squealing.

Callie and Chance arrived at the antique shop about fifteen minutes later. Chance got out first and closed his door before walking over to Callie and letting her out. Callie looked at the store and started to feel nervous. Chance wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close, and said to her, "You don't have to do this. We can get back in the car and leave. We can figure out your powers on our own."

"Thanks for the offer, Chance, but no, we can't. This vision came to me for a reason. The way the she-cat spoke to me, I sensed that she means no harm at all. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel as if we've known each other forever, and that I can trust her with anything. I feel that I am going to need her guidance if I am ever going to gain control over these magic powers that developing," Callie said as she and Chance walked over to the door of the store. They opened the door and walked in.

The same bell from before signaled their arrival. The shop owner heard the bell and said to herself, "Let's get the introductions over with, then we can go on to more pleasant matters." She got up from her seat and walked out of the back room to the awaiting couple. She looked at Callie and smiled.

Both Callie and Chance looked around the store and noticed that most of the items that adorned the walls were really old. The shop owner emerged from the back room. Callie heard her arrival and turned to look at her. Callie could not believe what she was seeing. The she-cat she was staring at could easily be her twin, except for the beauty mark on her left cheek. She was even dressed exactly the same as in her vision, long gown, amulet, and all.

The owner spoke to the pair, "Welcome back, Mr. Furlong. It is nice to see you again." Then she turned her attention to Callie, who was fidgeting nervously. She said to Callie, "You have nothing to be nervous about, my sweet granddaughter."

End of Chapter.


	18. Grandma's Back

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Misarae and I went to war over this chapter since I made a mistake in it. Well, its been fixed!**

**Thanks for putting up with me Misarae!**

**A brief reminder..**

"Granddaughter? How can that be? I went to your funeral 15 years ago." Callie started to cry. "Why would you do that to me? I loved you with all my heart," Callie said through her tears.

Chance turned his head to look at Callie, and saw she was real upset. He placed his arm around her.

"It was with a heavy heart that I had to disappear from everyone's lives, little one. There were very evil sorcerers after me, and I could not risk having my family hunted by them in order to get to me. After talking with your mother, we decided the best way for that to happen was for me to die. Believe me, Callie, I knew that you would be hurt the most by my death, but it had to be done. I considered telling you about the plan, but you were so young that I did not know if you would be able to conceal the fact that I was still alive. If those sorcerers had found out that I was alive, they would have stopped at nothing to get to me. That included killing you, if it came to that. I could not live with myself if they harmed you in any way," Callista said to Callie. She looked at one of the display cases with a solemn expression, then she turned back to Callie and said, "Please call me Callista. 'Grandmother' makes me feel old."

Callie was still upset. She had just found out that her grandmother had been alive all this time, and she had not known about it.

Callista said to Callie, "Remember that dream from this morning where you were a kitten running and playing in my yard? What if I told you that wasn't a dream, but a repressed memory?"

"What are you talking about, Callista, and how do you know about the dream I had?" Callie asked.

"As you slept, I was watching over you through a portal that I created. You are a novice sorceress, so as you sleep, your dreams and thoughts are on display for other magic users to see. We can work on shielding them so they are not so easily displayed," she said.

Callista knew that she had hurt Callie in a way that could not be easily repaired. Then she remembered something from Callie's kittenhood that would cheer her up almost immediately. She said, "Watch," as she winked at Callie. She turned towards the back room and called, "Persival, there is someone out here who would like to see you."

Callie heard the name Persival leave Callista's mouth and her tears stopped. She then saw the Guardian cat now full grown and all muscle, standing on all four paws at a height of four and a half feet tall come through the door to the back room. She slipped out of Chance's hold and ran to Persival. Callie threw her arms around Persival's neck and said, "I missed you so much!" as she buried her face in Persival's neck.

Chance stood there and watched the love of his life bury her face into the neck of a black, four-legged cat with white wings, acting like a happy kitten. He was concerned for her, but happy at the same time. He thought to himself, "I am going to marry into some family."

Persival purred at Callie's touch, then said, "I have missed you, too. You have become a very beautiful she-cat. Possibly even more beautiful than your grandmother."

Callista heard Persival's comment and walked over to the pair before giving his ear a tug.

Persival flinched at having his ear pulled, then said to Callista, "You know I need that."

"You won't if I turn you into a lizard," Callista said to Persival with a stern look on her face.

Callie was now laughing while still holding Persival tightly.

"Callista, how come my mother never developed these powers?" Callie asked.

"Well, that is a long story. She did start to develop them when she turned 13. She was at an age when her friends and being accepted were more important to her. She came to me and asked if her powers could be sealed. I told her that her powers were just as much a part of her as anything physical, and that if her friends were true, then they would accept her for who she was. Your mother was very thick headed and stubborn. She wanted her powers sealed by any means necessary, and if I didn't do it, she would find someone else that would. I could not allow her to reveal the family secret. Regrettably, I did as she asked and sealed her powers. Your mother and I never had any kind of decent relationship after that. Until you were born, that is," Callista answered. Then Callista turned her attention to Chance and said to him, "Can I talk to you in the back?" she asked, then proceeded to walk to the back room.

"I'll be right back, Callie," Chance said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Persival let out a small growl at Chance as he kissed her.

"Persival, I am in love with him. If he wants to kiss me in front of you, then he is going to do so," Callie said to Persival.

"Sorry, little one. I am your guardian and familiar. My job is to protect you at all costs. I had no idea who this tom was, and I was not going to let some strange cat kiss you and get away with it," Persival said.

Chance followed Callista to the back room and saw her looking at her desk.

As he entered, Callista turned, faced Chance, and said, "I know that you love Callie with all of your heart and soul. I saw it as you watched over her as she slept, but are you prepared to live your life with a sorceress? I have to tell you that it will not be pleasant at times. Especially when she gets angry. She can lose control of her powers and injure you and anyone else in the vicinity. Can you handle that burden?"

Chance was now perturbed at Callista. How dare she ask such a thing? He responded, "I love her for who she is. If that means that I have to live the rest of my life with a sorceress, then that is what I am going to do. I can handle anything that life throws my way. I don't care that she has magic powers. I love her, and if given the chance, I would marry her today! As I said before, she is my life. I can't live without her in it. If that also means that I have to live with Persival running around, then that is what I am going to do. Is that clear, Callista?"

Callista could do nothing but smile at Chance's response. She knew that Callie and Chance would live in happiness for the rest of their lives together. Then she said, "Crystal. Callie was made for you and you alone. She would not be as happy with another tom. I will be there for you to help her with her powers, and so will Persival. Do you by chance have the ring?"

Chance nodded, reached into his pocket, and withdrew the box that contained Callie's engagement ring. He handed it to Callista.

"Chance, I tied a note onto the ring, telling Callie of my existence. That note is no longer necessary, since she now knows that I am very much alive," Callista said as she passed her right paw over the box, removing the spell that kept the box sealed to all but Callie. Then she opened the box, and removed the note. After that, she did something completely unexpected. Callista brought the ring to her lips and gave it a kiss. Then she brought the box down to waist level, closed it, and gave it back to Chance. A tear formed in her left eye as she said, "That kiss will add a sparkle to the ring that Callie's eyes will be drawn to, just like mine were when the ring was given to me so long ago." Callista wiped the tear away with her paw, smiled, and said, "Now let's get back to Callie and Persival before he decides to take her on a flight like he did when she was a kitten," as she placed a paw on Chance's shoulder.

Dark Kat was getting impatient. He was tired of waiting to get his hands on the City's treasury and to be able to bring the City to its knees. He yelled, "Creeplings, everything had better be ready. I am growing weary of waiting for you to finish your task."

The creeplings acknowledged Dark Kat with their normal chatter. Dark Kat said, "Good, now get Turmoil and bring her to me." The creeplings ran off to get Turmoil and bring her to Dark Kat.

After about ten minutes, the creeplings returned with Turmoil in tow. She asked, "What do you want, Dark Kat?"

"It is time to put my plan in motion, Turmoil. I need the Turbokat in my possession."

"Da, Dark Kat. I will have the Turbokat and T-Bone in your hands by week's end," Turmoil said.

"Not fast enough! You have two days, Turmoil. Is that understood?" Dark Kat said.

"Two days is not enough time to weave my web of seduction. I am going to need more time in-" Turmoil was interrupted as she spoke.

"NO!" Dark Kat slammed his fist into the console he was standing next to, then he continued, "TWO DAYS, TURMOIL! NO MORE! YOU WILL DELIVER THE TURBOKAT OR YOU WILL PERISH!" Dark Kat commanded.

"Da, two days. It will be done," Turmoil said, then turned and left.

Katerina ran back to her prison, found the communicator that T-Bone had given her, and called him, hoping that the signal would reach the surface.

Chance was holding Callie around the waist, with Persival giving him the evil eye the whole time.

Callista was explaining to Callie that the training she would have to endure was going to be tougher than anything that she had ever done before, when Chance's communicator started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. He saw that it was Katerina. He answered it. "T-Bone here. What can I do for you, Katerina?"

"Dark Kat wants to have his plan in motion two days from now. That means that you and the Turbokat will have to pretend to be mine sooner than we thought," Katerina said.

Chance stiffened after he heard what Katerina said. Persival heard it, too, and immediately went over to protect Callie, forcefully shoving Chance out of the way, and snarling at him the entire time.

"Persival, what is wrong?" Callie asked Persival.

"The one that you call Chance is planning to cheat on you with this Katerina she-cat. I will not allow him to cause you any pain, little one," Persival said to Callie, not breaking his intense stare at Chance.

Chance heard what Persival said to Callie while he was trying to regain his balance after being shoved out of the way by Persival. He said to Katerina, "I understand. I am going to have a long talk with Razor tonight and figure out how you are going to capture me and the Turbokat. Be safe, Katerina." Chance disconnected the call. Then he asked Persival, "What makes you think that I am going to cheat on Callie?"

"I heard you talking to this Katerina. She said that you were going to be hers in two days," Persival said, unfurling his wings to appear bigger and snarling at Chance.

Chance watched Persival open his wings. He was impressed and scared at the same time. Persival had a wingspan of over twenty feet and, as far as Chance could tell, Persival probably weighed about 300 pounds of solid muscle. Chance gulped, then said, "It is going to be an act. I am in love with Callie, not Katerina. I will never be hers."

Callista sensed that Chance was telling the truth, and walked over to Persival before giving him a comforting scratch between the ears in an attempt to get him to calm down.

Persival stopped snarling, then turned and looked at Callista before saying, "You sense what this tom says is true?"

Callista nodded at Persival.

"Very well, but if you hurt Callie with this Katerina, you had better watch your back for the rest of your life. If you let your guard down for even a minute, I will be there to cut you to ribbons," Persival said, extending his front claws to show that he meant business. Then he folded his wings and walked behind Callista.

Callista broke the tension between Chance and Persival by saying, "Callie, you are welcome here anytime." Then she reached into her pocket, pulled out a set of keys, and threw them to Callie, before saying, "These are to the house I had back when you visited me as a kitten. It's yours now."

Tears of happiness streamed down Callie's cheeks. She not only had her grandmother back, but she now owned the house that her grandmother had once lived in. She ran towards Callista, wrapped her arms around her, and said, "I love you, Grandma."

Callista returned the embrace and replied, "I love you, too."

The two broke their embrace, then Callie and Chance left the shop.

Chance took one last look at the shop before letting Callie into the car and said, "What is with Persival? He is really protective of you."

Callie chuckled, then said, "Persival has been around since I was a little kitten. He is like an uncle to me. A very overprotective uncle."

The two got into the car and left for the salvage yard.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Just you can get a visual of what Persival looks like, picture a full grown black panther or puma****with white wings adorning his back. Yes****, ****he is one mean kitty. **


	19. A Plan Crazy Enough it Might Work

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Thank You Misarae. This would not happen without you.**

**Another fun chapter. **

Callie chuckled, then said, "Persival has been around since I was a little kitten. He is like an uncle to me. A very overprotective uncle."

The two got into the car and left for the salvage yard.

Felina arrived about an hour after Chance and Callie left. She found Jake in the garage working on a customer's car, bent over the front fender and looking into the engine compartment. Felina thought that she would make a big entrance and give Jake a little scare. She quietly went over to the toolbox located on the right side of the garage, opened up one of the bottom drawers as quietly as she could, and found a portable air horn. Felina walked silently back towards the front of the garage, smiled, and got ready to run.

Jake was listening intently for the small knocking sound that the customer had complained about. Not hearing Felina sneak into the garage, he was completely unprepared for what happened. Felina hit the button on the top of the air horn. The horn made a very loud honk. It startled Jake so much that he hit his head on the open hood of the car. "Who in their right mind would do something like that?" Jake said as he rubbed his head where he banged it. He turned to see Felina running away from the garage with the air horn in hand. "Felina! You are going to get it for this!" Jake yelled, and proceeded to run after her with a bucket of water. He caught up to her and threw the contents of the bucket at her. He hit his mark, soaking Felina. Then he said, "Serves you right, scaring a tom like that!"

A very mischievous grin spread across the now soaked Felina's face. Jake saw the way Felina was looking at him, like he was a piece of fresh fish. He turned tail and started to run in the opposite direction. Felina ran after him and pounced on Jake, pinning him to the ground. Then she said through her grin, "Now, didn't your mother ever tell you that it is not nice to do that to a she-cat?" while dripping water onto him the whole time. She picked him up, tossed him over her shoulder, carried him to the small pool that was located in the garden, and threw him in. Jake grabbed Felina after being launched and dragged her in with him. "SPLASH!"

Jake was the first to reach the surface of the pool, immediately followed by Felina. He said to her after wiping the water away from his face, "Now why would you do that Felina? You could have given me a concussion."

Felina walked over to the dripping wet Jake, wrapped her arms around him, and said, "You are just too serious when you are working. You needed to loosen up. Although, I never expected to end up in the pool."

"Well your joke backfired worse than that old Enforcer patrol car over there, Felina." He pointed to an old patrol car located in the corner of the yard. Then he continued, "Now we are both soaked to the bone," Jake said as he started making his way to the ladder.

"Yes it did, but it was fun while it lasted. Wasn't it?" Felina said while following Jake to the ladder.

Jake had to chuckle at Felina's comment. Then he said, "Let's dry off and get ready for our date. Chance and Callie should be home any minute," as he helped Felina out of the pool.

They both walked off towards the garage, dripping the whole way.

As Callie and Chance arrived back at the salvage yard, they noticed Felina's car off in the corner. Chance parked the car and let Callie out. She was still holding the set of keys that Callista had given her.

Chance placed his right arm around her waist and said to her, "Care to take a ride to the house this weekend and give it a good look over? We can invite Felina and Jake to come along."

Callie looked up at Chance, and said with a smile, "I would love to." She reached up and gave him a kiss, which he returned.

Chance broke the kiss and the two walked over towards the entrance to the living quarters. As they arrived and entered, they were greeted by a soaked Jake.

"What the heck happened to you? I thought you were working in the garage, trying to get the customer's car finished?" Chance asked the dripping Jake.

"I was before chuckle-head Felina showed up and proceeded to blast the air horn in the garage and startle me. I threw a bucket of water at her in retaliation, but she ran after me, pinned me to the ground, and then threw me in the pool. I dragged her in with me. She is upstairs drying off and changing," Jake answered.

"We can't leave you two alone even for a minute without you getting into trouble. Both of you are worse than teenage kittens when you are together!" Chance said.

Jake laughed at being called a teenager, then said, "So, how was the trip to the antique shop?"

"It went very well, Jake. I found out that my Grandmother is still alive, and she is a powerful sorceress. She will be training me how to use my powers properly. She also gave me her old house," Callie said, and held out her paw to show him the keys.

"Yeah, Callie also has this 'Guardian cat' thing that almost skinned me alive after Katerina called," Chance said, but was interrupted by Jake.

"Katerina called? What did she want?" Jake asked.

"She told me that Dark Kat wants his plan in motion in two days. Some way or another, she or the creeplings are going to capture me and the Turbokat," Chance replied.

"We had better plan this out carefully, Chance. One wrong move, and Dark Kat will have your tail. We had better discuss this as a group. This concerns all of us," Jake said.

Felina came downstairs, now dry and wearing the dress that she had been talking about. It was a very short and tight little silver number that showed off her legs and was low cut in the front to show a little cleavage. She completed the outfit with a pair of heels.

Jake's mouth dropped open as she walked down the stairs. The first thing he saw were those long legs that seemed to go on forever, followed by the tight dress. He stopped focusing after that, and just stood in awe at the sight before him.

Chance looked over at Jake after Felina came down, and saw that he had left the planet and was now in La La land. He gave Jake a gentle shove to wake him up. It didn't work.

"Let me try," Felina said as she slinked over to Jake. Then she said to Jake, "C'mere Sure- shot," as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, while wrapping her left leg around his waist.

"If that doesn't wake him up, it will kill him for sure," Callie said, leaning into Chance as she watched the scene in front of her.

Jake snapped out of his stupor as Felina kissed him. He returned the kiss with vigor.

Chance closed his eyes as the two had a make-out session right in front of him and Callie. Eventually he said, "You really should do that in private. We don't need to see you two going at it every time that you are together."

Felina broke the kiss, turned her head to look at Chance, and then said, "I had to break him out of his stupor somehow. That was the first thing I thought of that would either do it, or send him to the hospital." She kissed his nose playfully.

"It definitely worked, Felina. I will have to try that move with Chance someday," Callie said.

Chance turned his head to look at Callie and said, "If you do, it had better be in private."

"More fun in public," Callie said with a smirk.

"Not that I mind talking about our love lives, but in two days, we will have to deal with Dark Kat. Anybody have any ideas?" Jake asked.

"I have an idea that is crazy enough to work," Felina said as she unwrapped herself from Jake. Then she explained her idea, "First, T-Bone and Caliber are going to be out on patrol. Since the whole city knows that T-Bone and Empress are involved with each other, it will seem less like a date, and more of a training mission. Then Turmoil will attempt to steal a part or something from the military base at the edge of town. I will warn the base and the Enforcers beforehand, so they are not taken by surprise and attempt to arrest her. T-Bone and Caliber will interrupt whatever she is doing. Then we will split up to look for her on our own. T-Bone gets captured by Tumoil and taken away by her and the creeplings, along with the Turbokat. They go back to Dark Kat's lair, and T-Bone falls under Turmoil's spell after Dark Kat interrogates him. Once Dark Kat is convinced that T-Bone is now on his side, T-Bone will plant several plasma bombs throughout Dark Kat's lair that can be triggered at a later time. T-Bone and Turmoil then attempt to take over the treasury and succeed. Sort of. All of the funds will have been transferred out to an off shore account way before the attack. What is left is a cache of bogus money. I have been to the treasury recently for a scheduled walk through. There is nothing there but computer servers. All the safes that were there in the past are long gone. Everything is now done by electronic transfers nowadays. Dark Kat thinks he has won, and T-Bone and Turmoil act like a couple for a short while. When Dark Kat attempts to access the stolen file, it will trigger a virus that Jake will develop, which will trace and pinpoint Dark Kat's lair for the Enforcers. They will move in and take out the lair once they receive a signal from the virus. Now, the arsenal will have to be taken care of before the Enforcers arrive, so a bomb that was placed in the arsenal earlier will be triggered by T-Bone after Dark Kat activates the virus." Felina finished and went to the kitchen for a drink.

Jake said, "You know, that might actually work. How is the treasury department going to be convinced to move the funds?"

"If the order came from the Mayor's office, they would have to comply. Right, Deputy Mayor?" Felina answered Jake, then looked over at Callie.

"I guess. My office has never tried anything like this before, and with the Mayor and myself locked up under this protective custody thing, I am not sure how to get the paperwork drafted and filed within two days. Nevermind getting the Secretary of the Treasury to go along with this," Callie replied.

"As your assigned bodyguard, I can get you back into your office and stay with you until everything is done on your end," Felina said as she came back into the room. Then she turned to Jake and asked, "Don't you have a date to get ready for, instead of standing there dripping on the floor?"

Jake went upstairs and took a fast shower before changing into a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He also put on a pair of dress shoes. He ran back downstairs to the waiting Felina.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat, Jake," Felina purred as she gave him a hot once-over and licked her lips.

Jake gulped, then said to Felina, "Shall we go?"

Jake extended his right elbow so Felina could take his arm. She did and the pair left.

Chance watched the two leave, then he walked over to Callie and placed his arm around her. Then he said, "It's been a hard day for you. First, you learn that your Grandmother is alive, and then this mess with Katerina and Dark Kat. Why don't you go sit down and relax? Let me make you dinner, then you can go to bed if you want." He placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Chance, but I am not really hungry right now. Can you just sit and hold me for a while?" Callie replied.

"Nothing would make me happier, love," Chance said.

The two walked over to the couch. Chance sat with his back against the armrest. One leg rested against the back of the couch, and the other hung over the edge of the cushions, his foot touching the floor. Callie sat in-between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her in tight. Then he kissed her left cheek. They stayed that way for two hours, with not a word spoken between them.

After a while, Chance realized that Callie had fallen asleep in his arms. Chance heard her gentle breathing and picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. Then he carefully removed her shoes and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead one last time, and said softly, "Sleep well, my love." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Callie was having a nightmare about Turmoil cuddling up next to T-Bone, naked as the day she was born. Callie tossed and turned as T-Bone and Turmoil passionately kissed and made-out. She started thrashing around in her sleep.

Persival felt that something was wrong with Callie and went to wake Callista. He went to her room and gave her a gentle nudge with his nose. She awoke and said, "What is wrong, Persival?"

"Forgive me for waking you, mistress. I sense something is wrong with your granddaughter, but I cannot tell what," Persival said, obviously worried.

Callista felt Persival's concern for Callie, and opened a portal to Callie's thoughts. She saw what Callie was dreaming about, and so did Persival.

Persival let out a growl and flew out the window to get to Callie as fast as his wings would let him.

Callista watched as Persival left, then she turned back to the portal and reached through to comfort her granddaughter before Callie used her powers without knowing it. She placed her paw on Callie's cheek, just as she had before.

Callie felt a comforting touch on her cheek, and the nightmare stopped. She brought her paw up instinctively to cuddle into the touch.

Callista just smiled, knowing that she could comfort her granddaughter with a simple touch.

Persival was flying like he had never flown before in desperation to get to his mistress and protect her from harm. Using his extremely sensitive sense of smell, he locked onto Callie's scent. He arrived at her window and flew in. Persival saw Callista's paw against Callie's cheek. He went over to where Callista's paw was, and gently nudged it with his own.

Callista pulled her paw back through the portal now that Persival was there to protect Callie. Then she closed the portal.

Persival slipped his head beneath her paw, just to let her know that he was there.

Callie smiled in her sleep, and retracted her paw as she rolled over.

Persival curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

The next morning, Chance woke up on the couch and stretched. He then got up and went to check on Callie. As he opened the door, he saw her sleeping peacefully. He entered and proceeded to give her a kiss on the forehead. Not noticing Persival sleeping just a few feet from him.

Persival heard the door open, and took up a protective stance and opened his wings. He saw Chance kiss Callie, and pounced on him, extending his claws, which were now resting against Chance's chest. Then Persival said through a growl, "I thought that YOU loved her!? How could YOU leave her unprotected!? She was having nightmares about YOU and this Katerina!" He raked his claws down Chance's chest, tearing his shirt to ribbons.

Chance looked at the very angry Persival, wide-eyed as his shirt was torn open.

Callie woke to the sound of material ripping. She looked over and saw Persival on top of Chance. She yelled as she got out of bed, "Persival! Get off of Chance right now!"

Persival backed off of Chance and stood between Callie and Chance, wings slightly open and claws extended.

Callie walked over to Persival, placed her paw on his head, and asked him, "Why are you here, and why did you attack Chance?"

"Forgive me, mistress. You were having a nightmare, and I came to protect you. Unlike your suitor over there," Persival said, not removing his angry gaze from Chance.

Chance heard what Persival said about not protecting Callie and started to growl.

"Stop it, you two!" Callie yelled. Then she turned to Persival and said, "I was having a nightmare, nothing more. Thank you for coming, Persival, but Chance would never let anything harm me." Then she turned to Chance and said, "Persival did what he thought was right, Chance. There's no reason to be angry with him, well, except for tearing your shirt." Callie raked her eyes over Chance's semi-bare chest and abdomen, then she continued, "Although, you look better without a shirt, anyway. Both of you two have to learn to get along, is that understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Persival said, then folded his wings and retracted his claws.

"Yes, my love," Chance said, looking at the floor like a scolded kitten.

"Good, now would both of you please leave so I can get cleaned up and dressed?" Callie said.

Both Persival and Chance went downstairs, as Jake walked in from his date.

"What in Kat's name is that, Chance!?" Jake asked, seeing a black puma with wings walking down the stairs on all fours.

"Jake, meet Persival. Persival, meet Jake," Chance said nonchalantly as he went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Jake extended his paw nervously to shake Persival's, then said, "Nice to meet you, Persival."

"Likewise, sir," Persival replied.

Chance came back from the kitchen with coffee in hand. Jake walked over to him and asked, pointing at Persival, "What exactly happened last night that caused _Persival_ to show up?"

"Apparently, Callie was having a nightmare, and dear Persival came to protect her while she slept. I went to check on her this morning and gave her a kiss. Persival pounced on me and accused me of not protecting her. You see the result." Chance pointed at his torn shirt, then continued, "I guess he is going to stay for breakfast, at least, or until Callie sends him back."

Callie came down the stairs and found Chance and Jake talking, with Persival curled up on the floor. She went over to Persival and gave him a good scratch behind the ears, receiving a purr in return, before walking over to Chance and Jake. Then she said, "I guess you met my guardian, Jake."

"When Chance said 'Guardian Cat' I was not expecting a huge, black, winged puma," Jake said.

"Where the heck were you, anyway? I figured that you would have been home hours ago," Chance said to Jake.

"At Felina's. We were having such a good time together that we did not want it to end. I slept there. I have to admit, she makes the best sounds when she is asleep. She lets out these cute little mews," Jake answered.

Callie pictured Felina sleeping in her mind, sounding like a newborn kitten. Then she said, "Aw, that sounds so adorable. The next time she stays at my apartment, I am going to have to tape her sleeping and use it as blackmail later."

Jake turned to look at Callie and said, "You do, and it's your funeral. I'm dating her, and I would never think of doing that."

"You are not her best friend. She will let me get away with stuff that you never could," Callie said to Jake.

"I am going to clean up and start working on that virus Felina suggested as part of the plan," Jake said as he walked upstairs.

Chance walked over to Callie and placed an arm around her, then said, "Sorry about this morning, love. I just did not expect to be attacked in my own home by a supernatural cat."

Persival heard Chance's apology, and figured that he should do the same, as a gesture of goodwill. He walked over to the pair and sat down. Then he said, "I apologize, too, for my behavior this morning, mistress. I only wanted to protect you." Then he turned to Chance and said, "My mistress is only a novice sorceress. She needs to be watched and protected, especially while she sleeps. At least until she can shield her thoughts. Either you can do it, or I will."

Chance thought about it. Someone had to protect Callie, especially while she slept. Chance said to Callie, "Persival is right. You need to be protected when you are asleep. I am not going to let Persival have that honor. So, either you are going to have to move in here, or I am going to have to move in with you."

End of Chapter


	20. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**MisaRae, another great job at being a Beta.**

**On with the show, so to speak:**

Chance thought about it. Someone had to protect Callie, especially while she slept. Chance said to Callie, "Persival is right. You need to be protected when you are asleep. I am not going to let Persival have that honor. So, either you are going to have to move in here, or I am going to have to move in with you."

Callie felt trapped by Chance's ultimatum. The thought of having to leave her spacious two bedroom apartment did not sit well with her at all. On the other hand, there was SWAT. If there was an emergency that required the SWAT Kats, they would have to drive all the way across town before they could respond, wasting precious time, since everything they needed was at the salvage yard. Then again, a salvage yard was not exactly an ideal place for a she-cat to live.

Callie eventually said to Chance, "Chance, I have to think about this. It is not that I don't want to live with you. I love my apartment. It is close to my office, it has a great view, and my best friend lives down the hall. Can you move in with me?"

Chance was taken aback, as he had expected her to move in with him. Then he thought about it. "This IS a salvage yard, after all. What classy she-cat would want to live in such a place? Although, headquarters is right under our feet. If there was an emergency, we would have to drive all the way here from her apartment. Driving through the Upper East Side is tough enough, no matter what time of day it is. And what about Jake? He is my best bud, and partner in crime fighting. But Callie is the love of my life. Do I really want to raise our family in a salvage yard? Yeah, I can see our kittens running through piles of scrap and getting chased by rats. That is not going to happen. Wait a minute! Family? Kittens? Why am I thinking about stuff like that? I have not even asked Callie to marry me yet, and here I am thinking about kittens! Whoa, I must be further gone than I thought." Though Chance could not deny how appealing the thought of having kittens with Callie was.

Callie saw several different expressions cross Chance's face as he pondered her question. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Chance broke out of his reverie when Callie asked her question, and said, "Wha..? I am fine. Sure, I will move in with you. But how do we handle SWAT? We can't exactly drive all the way from your apartment every time SWAT is needed."

Persival answered, "You will not need to. Callie is a powerful sorceress, just as Callista is. She can teleport you both from her apartment to the salvage yard without a problem. However, she will need to practice before she can actually teleport anything with accuracy, of course."

"I can do that?" Callie asked Persival.

"Yes, mistress, with practice you can do almost anything. Heal the sick. Change the weather. Even make this tom into a perfect gentleman. Although that last one might be a stretch," Persival said to Callie.

"Persival, be nice. Chance is not the perfect gentleman, but I love him for who he is," Callie said, placing her paws on her hips.

"I apologize, mistress. You and your grandmother are too much alike," Persival said.

Chance could not help but laugh at Persival being scolded by Callie. Who knew that she could turn a large, supernatural cat into a quivering kitten? Then he said, "I am going to contact Katerina and let her know of our plans so she can act accordingly. Hopefully this whole mess with Dark Kat will be done and over within a week. Then we can get on with our lives." Chance left the room and thought about giving Callie the ring. Until he picked up the communicator and called Katerina.

Katerina was in her prison, pacing back and forth, waiting for T-Bone to contact her, when her communicator signaled an incoming call. She walked over to it, picked it up, and answered, "Da."

"Katerina, it's T-Bone," Chance said.

"Yes, T-Bone, you have a plan?" Katerina asked.

"I do. You are going to capture me at the military base after you attempt to steal a weapon that they are developing. This must happen tomorrow, so the treasury can be moved off shore during the robbery. When you and I attack the treasury the next day, the only thing left will be a shell and a virus that will lead to Dark Kat's capture. I will explain more once I see you. T-Bone out," Chance said as he severed the connection. Then he walked back to Persival and Callie, and said to her, "You had better call Felina and go get that paperwork started. Felina's plan is going into action tomorrow. Persival, I know that we do not exactly see eye to eye, but I am asking you please protect Callie for me while I am away on this mission. I love her with all my heart, and I will not be able to pull this off if I am not absolutely sure that she is safe. Would you?"

"It would be an honor to stay by my mistress' side and protect her. Just make sure that you come back. If you don't, your afterlife will not be peaceful," Persival said to Chance.

Callie didn't like hearing that Chance might not come back. She knew that this mission was going to be very dangerous, but he had to do it in order to put Dark Kat behind bars for good. She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder.

Chance placed his arms around her and stroked her back, as Callie soaked his torn shirt with tears.

Callie stopped crying after a few minutes, looked up into his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, Chance. The thought of you not coming back to me is too much to bear. You had better come back."

"You have nothing to worry about, my love. I plan on coming back to you. Then we will have a wedding to plan."

"Chance, what are you talking about? No one is getting married, at least, not that I know of," Callie said.

Chance took Callie's paw in his, then said, "Callie, I love you with all my heart and soul. I cannot live without you in my life. I have been an idiot for not doing this sooner." Then he got down on one knee, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. He presented it to Callie, then asked, "Callie Briggs, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Callie Briggs Furlong? Will you marry me?"

Callie was taken back. Chance was proposing to her! She reached out with a trembling paw to open the box, revealing the ring inside. She brought both paws to her mouth in delighted surprise before realizing that she should probably answer him. She lowered her paws, only to clasp them around Chance's before replying, "Yes, I will marry you Chance! You have just made me the happiest she-cat in Megakat city!"

Chance slipped the ring onto her finger. It looked as if it belonged there.

Callie brought her paw up so she could see the ring on her finger. She looked at it closely, seeing how the emeralds sparkled, and that they were the same color as her eyes. Then she brought her paw down and wrapped her arms around Chance's neck, drawing him into a deep kiss.

Chance wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, then lifted her up off of the ground and swung her around. He was so happy, he was crying.

Persival saw how happy Callie and Chance were, and his tail began to sway from side to side.

Jake came downstairs after hearing all the commotion and asked, "What is going on down here?"

Callie answered, "Chance asked me to marry him, and I accepted!"

"Congratulations, you two! I can't wait to see Felina's face when she sees that ring. Chance, I thought that you were going to wait until Dark Kat was in jail before asking her?"

"I was, then I took one look at her face after I was done explaining Felina's plan to Katerina, and I could not wait any longer," Chance said, not letting go of Callie.

"Not that I want you to let go of me, but I need to call Felina and have her bring me to the office to get that paperwork done. Then I am going to call Callista and tell her about the engagement," Callie said gleefully.

A portal appeared above the group, and Callista's face appeared. She said, "I see that congratulations are in order. I am so happy that you two are finally engaged to be wed. This has been nine years in the making. Ever since you two met in college, I knew that you two were destined to marry. Now part of the prophecy has come true."

"_Part _of the prophecy? What is the other part, Callista?" Callie asked.

"That, I cannot tell you, little one. You will have to find out for yourselves," Callista said. Then the portal vanished.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"That was Callie's grandmother. She is a sorceress. I sort of expect her to do that from time to time," Chance answered.

Callie did not know what to think about what her grandmother had said. "Prophecy? Has my whole life been planned out by destiny? I will have to ask her the next time I see her in person," Callie thought. Then she called Felina to come pick her up and take her to the office. She would tell her the news in person.

Chance called his parents and told them the news of his engagement, asking them to spread it to the rest of the family. As he hung up the phone, he turned to his bride-to-be and walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist, and pulling her in close. He kissed her. Then he said, "My folks want to have dinner with us so I can introduce my beautiful bride-to-be to the family. I still can't believe that you and I are going to get married. I must be the luckiest tom in the world." He kissed her again.

Callie broke the kiss, but kept their noses touching, and said, "Felina will be here in a few minutes. You will need to let go of me soon."

"I will hold you in my arms as long as I can, love, and you can't stop me," Chance said.

Katerina put her communicator away after T-Bone disconnected the call. She walked out of her room, thought the tunnels, and over to where Dark Kat was. She said, "Dark Kat, I need a Neural Disruptor from the military base. I am going to get it tomorrow with a few creeplings."

"What do you need that for, Turmoil?" Dark Kat asked.

"I need to disrupt the neural pathways in T-Bone's brain in order for him to fall into my clutches. T-Bone's love for this Empress she-cat is strong. I need to be able to make him forget this love in order for my seduction to be complete." Turmoil said.

"Very well, Turmoil. Go get this disruptor," Dark Kat said.

"It will be done, Dark Kat," Turmoil said, then left.

Once she had returned to her room, she looked up at the sky and said, "T-Bone, I certainly hope you know what you are doing. I will do my best to go easy on you, but Dark Kat is another matter. See you tomorrow."

End of Chapter.


	21. A Trip Back Home

**Disclaimer: The SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**As the story gets sappier, I rely on my Beta to keep it going in the right direction. MisaRae, Thank You.**

Once she had returned to her room, she looked up at the sky and said, "T-Bone, I certainly hope you know what you are doing. I will do my best to go easy on you, but Dark Kat is another matter. See you tomorrow."

Felina arrived and entered the living quarters to see Chance and Callie in a tight embrace. She said, while placing her paws on her hips, "Now, isn't that cute? You two are acting as if you are married already."

"Actually, Felina, engaged to be married," Callie turned her head and said to Felina, while holding up her paw with the ring on it.

Felina ran up to the couple and gave them both a big hug, saying through tears of happiness, "My best friend is getting married!" Then she let go of them and took a step back, before saying, "What will it take to get Jake to realize that he is dating the second best she-cat in the city, and if he doesn't make a move soon, I am going to kick his tail until he does?"

"I am not sure, Felina. He is more stubborn than I am on certain things. I know he has been burned by she-cats before. He is just being cautious. He does not want to get hurt again," Chance said.

Felina was shocked to hear that Jake had been treated that way by other she-cats. He had never been anything but the kindest, gentlest, and most devoted tom that she had ever been involved with. She could not figure out how another she-cat could possibly mistreat him.

"Just take your time with him, Felina. He will come around when he is ready. He is in love with you, and he wants to be with you. But as I said before, he has been burned deeply back in school. The short story is, he was deeply in love with a she-cat in his physics class. They went out for a long time. Before he graduated, he wanted to ask her to marry him. He took her out to a very romantic spot and proposed to her. That was when she told him that not only would she not marry him, but she had just been using him to help get her grades up, so she could graduate from college. Jake had not dated since then, until he started dating you Felina. A wound like that takes time to heal. He is just not ready yet," Chance said.

"Then I'll just have to be patient with him and give him as much _fun_ as he wants," Felina said with a wink.

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you think of anything else?"

Felina held a paw to her chin and said, "Flying, weapons, and _fun_ with Jake. That's about it." She let her paw drop, then asked, "Where is my brainiac stud, anyway?"

"He is up in his room working on the virus that you suggested," Chance said.

Felina dashed up the stairs to Jake's room. The only thing that Chance and Callie heard was, BANG BANG on the door, followed by "Open up! This is your girlfriend! You are about to be kissed!" She opened the door and slammed it closed. They heard nothing more after that.

Chance and Callie both looked at the stairs, and tried to decide whether they should go and check on Jake and Felina. They waited a few minutes, then looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Then Callie said, "I guess she killed him with kindness."

"Killed is not the right word, my love. Knowing her, I would say that she is murdering him ever so slowly," Chance said with a smirk.

Callie turned bright red with embarrassment, then chuckled.

They went to the kitchen for breakfast, along with Persival.

After about two hours, Felina and Jake came downstairs. Felina's uniform was disheveled, and Jake looked as if he had been mugged.

Callie looked at the pair, chuckled, then said, "What happened up there?"

"I was working on the virus, when the Lieutenant banged on the door. You both heard her yell. She entered and proceeded to attack me, kissing me all over. Do either of you know how hard it is to write a virus when you are being kissed and caressed constantly? Well let me tell you, it is damn near impossible. But, I finished it. Dark Kat won't know what hit him until it is way too late for him to do anything. Not only will this baby pinpoint his location on a map, it will also wipe his hard drive clean, and send all the plans that are stored on his computer to the Enforcers and the District Attorney in a neat little gift-wrapped package," Jake said.

Felina wrapped her arms around Jake, and said, "He is the smart one, and I am the absolutely gorgeous she-cat in this pair."

Jake turned to look at her, and said, "You have to be. I don't have the body for it."

"Keep it up, Jake, and we are going to have to go back upstairs for round two, or would that be three? I lost count," Felina said seductively, then licked his ear.

Callie waved her paws in the air, then said, "Way too much information, Felina."

"Callie, if Chance was as good as Jake is, you would be bragging about it, too." She winked at Callie, then continued, "Anyhow, as soon as you are ready, I can take you to the office and get that paperwork started. I have already called the base and told them to mock up a weapon that will put on a light and sound show, but nothing else. I also called the Secretary of the Treasury and told him of the plan. He was reluctant at first, but when I told him that he would be a hero in the Mayor's eyes, and he would be able to keep his job, he changed his mind. He still needs that paperwork, though."

"I'll be ready to go in five minutes. By the way, say hello to Persival," Callie said to Felina.

"Persival? Who is Per- HOLY COW! Where did he come from, and what exactly is he!?" Felina said as she turned and saw Persival standing next to her, after he heard Callie call his name. Felina un-wrapped herself from Jake and took a few steps back.

Persival looked at Callie and said, "Let me handle this, mistress." Then he turned his attention to Felina and said, "I am my mistress' guardian and familiar. My job is to protect and help train my mistress in how to use her powers. I have been by my mistress' side since she was a young kitten, and have no intention of changing that anytime soon."

Felina was still in awe at the sight of a large, black puma with white wings on its back. She had never seen anything like Persival in her life. She had read about those kind of things when she was a kitten. She had always thought that such things only existed in fairy tales. Then again, she had always thought the same about magic. Yet Callie and her grandmother were sorceresses. What would be next, unicorns?

"Welcome to our little family, Persival. As dysfunctional as we are," Felina said to Persival, while tentatively giving him a pat on the head.

"Thank you, Milady," Persival replied.

"Oooo, he speaks just like a gentleman. You two could take lessons from him on how to talk to a she-cat," Felina said to Chance and Jake.

Chance was about to say something in retort, then he decided it was not worth getting into an argument with her. He did say, "You two had better get going. I don't want you out too late doing that paperwork, Callie. Why don't we all go to the house tonight, and then we can get dinner while we are out that way? It is not that far from here. We can be there in about an hour."

"Sounds like fun. I don't think that it will take too long to get the paperwork completed and filed. I should be back here by three," Callie said.

"Alright, my love, and don't let Felina get you into any trouble," Chance said, then kissed her.

"I won't," Callie said, after breaking the kiss. Then she left with Felina.

Chance turned to Persival and said, "Callie is in good hands with Felina. You can go back to Callista now."

"I cannot do that. It is daytime, and someone will see me flying. I will have to stay here until it is dark," Persival said.

"I guess you are going to have to stay in the living quarters or in the garden then. I can't let my customers see you," Chance said.

"I will do as you say," Persival said. Then he walked out to the garden, where he curled up in the warmth of the sun.

Jake shook his head and said, "We had better get to work ourselves, Chance. Those cars are not going to fix themselves."

With that, the two went into the garage and started their day.

The ride to Callie's office was uneventful. They arrived within twenty minutes of leaving the salvage yard. Felina parked her patrol car in Callie's parking spot under City Hall. The two got out of the car and walked over to the elevator. Once inside, Callie hit the button for the top floor. Then she stared at her ring, while thinking to herself, "What a crazy few weeks this has been. I get captured by the Past Master, kissed by T-Bone, who turns out to be Chance Furlong, find out that my grandmother is still alive, and I am a sorceress. Then I get engaged! Can life get any stranger?"

Felina looked over at Callie, saw her lost in thought, and said to her, "Callie, you know that I will always be here for you, right?"

Callie looked over at Felina and said, "Yes Lina, you have always been there. You have been the best friend that anyone could ever want."

"So, what is wrong then? You just got engaged this morning. You should be on cloud nine right now, but it seems like you are stuck in the basement," Felina asked.

Callie ran to Felina, wrapped her arms around her, and started to cry. Felina hugged her back.

Callie stopped crying, then looked up at Felina, and said, "I am very happy that I am going to marry Chance. I just can't shake the feeling that he might not come back to me after this mission. What am I going to do if he does not come back, Felina?" Her question ended on a sob, which turned into a fresh round of tears.

Felina stroked the back of Callie's head and tried to get her to calm down. It took a little while, but eventually, she did. Then Felina said, "Chance is a very strong tom. He loves you with all his heart. He is going to come back to you, and then he is going to marry you."

The elevator stopped at their floor, and the doors opened, letting the two out. They walked down the hall to Callie's office. On the way there, the sight of the police tape still stretched across the doorway to the Mayor's office caught their eye, reminding them of everything that had happened just a short while ago. After taking a moment to collect themselves, they continued on and entered Callie's office.

Callie started to work on the paperwork they would need to legally allow the Treasury Department to do the transfer. Felina got bored rather quickly just watching Callie work, so she sat down at Callie's conference table, grabbed a box of tissues, and proceeded to clean her gun.

Callie heard the commotion at her conference table, and said to Felina, "You scratch that table, the cost of repairing it will come out of your salary."

Felina looked at the mess she had made on the conference table, giving Callie a sheepish look before grabbing a nearby newspaper and spreading it over the area, moving her operations to the newly covered surface. She never really thought about the condition of her own office, but this wasn't hers. It was Callie's, and Callie liked things to be nice and neat. The least she could do was try not to turn it into a total disaster area.

After about two hours, Callie finished her work and got the paperwork filed. She said to the bored Felina, "Let's get out of here and get some lunch."

Felina was done cleaning her gun, anyway. She cleaned up the mess that had she made, then said, "There is a new store at the mall I wanted to check out, anyway. Why don't we go there?"

"Ok," Callie said. Then the two left.

Arriving at the mall, the two went to the food court first and ate lunch. Then they walked to the store that Felina had mentioned back in Callie's office. It was a lingerie' store that seemed to carry racier items than Callie had ever even thought of wearing.

Felina saw Callie's apprehension about going in there, and said, "Chance will not be able to keep his paws off of you if he sees you in something from here. I know Jake won't when he sees what I get. Come on Callie, you need to spice up your life in the bedroom." Felina dragged Callie into the store.

At first Callie didn't think she would find anything to her taste at all, but then, tucked away in a corner of the store was a selection of more modest outfits. One in particular caught her eye. It was a simple teddy that was low cut in the front, and high cut at the legs. Sexy, but still demure. She found one in her size and held it up to her body. The material felt like expensive silk in her paws.

Felina was too busy looking at the racier items in the store, and did not notice Callie's disappearance. She looked around and eventually found her. She walked over with her selections in her paw. When she arrived at Callie's location, she said, "You are going to give Chance a heart attack when he sees you in that. But we really should also get you something that will show him who's boss. Here we go!" Felina held up a black, backless bustier with matching panties and fishnet stockings.

"You expect me to wear that?" Callie said, pointing to the garish outfit.

"Not for long. I expect it will be ripped from your body while Chance makes you purr," Felina said with an evil smirk.

Callie held up her paws in frustration, her original choice swinging from one of them, and said, "Thanks, but no thanks, Felina." She turned and made her way toward the registers, leaving Felina's "suggestion" behind.

Felina was not one to just let things go. She carried her selections plus the outfit she had picked for Callie to the checkout, after she made sure that Callie had left the store. Felina made sure that _everything _went into her bag. She then said softly as she left the store, "Wait until Chance sees you in 'my suggestion'." The two left the mall and returned to the salvage yard.

At the salvage yard, Chance and Jake managed to finish the day's work, just a bunch of oil changes and tune ups, in record time. Jake even found the problem plaguing the car that he had been working on before Felina interrupted him. Now there was nothing left.

They cleaned up the garage and themselves before the girls returned. Chance went to check on Persival, since Chance had not seen him since he left for the garden. He found Persival still lying in the sun, asleep. Chance gave him a little shake to get him to wake up. Persival did, and stretched out, extending his claws and wings. Chance would never get tired of seeing that. He stood in awe as Persival worked the kinks out of his body.

The girls returned to the salvage yard after they stopped by their apartments to pack overnight bags, since they figured that it would be late by the time they were finished at the house and had dinner.

Callie got out of the car first and went to look for Chance, followed by Felina looking for Jake. They found them in the garden, watching Persival fly around the salvage yard. They both were awestruck. Persival saw the girls return, and landed. Then he folded his wings and walked over to the girls, bending his left front leg underneath him, and bowing to them. Then he said, "Welcome back, mistresses."

Both Callie and Felina were not used to being greeted in such a manner. Not knowing how to respond, they just said, "Thank you, Persival."

Persival got up and stood beside Callie.

Felina looked over to Chance and Jake, and said loudly, "You two could really learn a lot from Persival on how to treat a she-cat."

Chance and Jake walked over to the girls, placed their arms around them, and gave them a kiss. Then Chance said, "Isn't that better than just being bowed to?"

Callie decided to play along. She broke out of Chance's hold, held out her right paw, and said, "No, you are supposed to bow, then kiss my paw and tell me how absolutely gorgeous I am."

Chance did as he was told.. to a point. Instead of just kissing her paw, he gave it a sensual lick. That made Callie's tail fluff out. Chance laughed at Callie's reaction.

Callie blushed and gave Chance a playful slap. Then she laughed, too, before saying, "All the paperwork has been filed. Let us go and check out the house. Felina and I packed overnight bags, since it might be very late by the time we are done. Why don't you two do the same?"

Chance and Jake didn't need to be asked twice. They ran upstairs and packed a small bag each. Then they ran back downstairs as Callie and Felina were packing up the car. They loaded their bags into the car and closed the trunk.

Callie walked over to Persival and said, "You should head back to Callista's once it gets dark. Just make sure stay out of sight." She gave him a scratch on the head and walked back to the car.

Persival was not 100% comfortable leaving his mistress' side, but he would do as he was asked to make her happy.

The group got into the car and left the yard.

They drove for about an hour. Then they reached the street that the house was on. They smelled the ocean air coming in the open windows. Chance said, "I didn't know that this area was close to the ocean."

"I don't remember there being an ocean or beach nearby, but I was a kitten when I was here last," Callie said as she looked out the window.

They arrived at the right address, and were greeted by a large set of gates across the driveway, and a small, old-growth forest at the front of the property. The gates had a pair of dragons on them, one on each gate. Jake got out of the car and took a real good look at the gates. He noticed that they were really old, but built to last for decades, if not centuries. He also noticed the lack of rust on them. Either someone was maintaining them, or Callista's magic was at work here. Either way, he was impressed. He retrieved the keys from Callie and unlocked the gates, before pushing them open. Chance drove through. Then Jake noticed that the house to the left was for sale. He made a mental note of the phone number before getting back in the car. They drove up the driveway, and after about 50 yards, it turned to the right, revealing a large, Victorian style house with wraparound porches on the main and second levels. The house was painted in a light purple with pink shutters.

They all got out of the car and looked at the front of the house. Callie had tears in her eyes as she started to remember all of the good times she had there as a kitten. She vividly remembered arriving at the house and running to the front door where her grandmother would always be waiting for her.

Chance saw Callie with tears in her eyes, and immediately went over to her and placed his arm around her. They walked to the front door and opened it. It revealed a long hallway adorned with pictures of Callie's family, with a kitchen at the end. Light poured in from the kitchen windows, which faced the backyard. As the group entered, their shoes tapped on a wooden floor. To the right was a lavishly decorated living room. To the left was a set of stairs that led to the second floor. They kept walking and found a set of double doors that opened up to a formal dining room, with a table and enough chairs to comfortably seat up to twenty cats. Finally, they arrived in the kitchen. Off to the left, there was a breakfast nook with built-in seating and a large pantry. There were lots of cabinets everywhere, with wood framed glass doors. Off to the right was the food preparation area, which consisted of a large, eight burner cooktop, a separate griddle, two ovens, and a large double sink. There was also an island in the middle that had a smaller sink and a built-in dishwasher. On the far right, a French double door refrigerator stood along with a freezer. Every single appliance in the kitchen was commercial grade. The outside walls were all full of windows, illuminating the space with natural light. The group walked to the door that led to the back yard and went through it. They were now standing on an expansive rear porch that wrapped around to the front of the house. They all looked at the large yard and smelled the ocean air. They went back inside and went to the second floor.

Chance asked Callie, "Do you remember this place being so big?"

"No, I spent most of my time in the yard playing, or in my bedroom sleeping," Callie replied.

The group looked around at all of the hand carved woodwork that was everywhere in the house. They arrived at the first bedroom and looked in. It was obviously meant for a kitten, but it was larger than most modern master bedrooms. It had a full sized bed and two closets. The next two bedrooms were the same, just in different colors. At the end of the hall was the bathroom. The floor was checker boarded in one inch black and white tiles. In it was a porcelain pedestal sink with separate faucets for hot and cold water, a clawed foot bath tub with a shower attached that stood near a window, and a high tank, pull chain toilet. As they left the bathroom, they noticed a guest bedroom over to the right that was as large as a small apartment. It had its own seating area, a queen sized bed, two walk in closets, and windows on three sides, as well as a screen door that led to the second floor porch.

Felina asked, "I guess the master bedroom and bath are on the third floor?" but nobody knew for sure.

They went up to the third floor and were greeted by a closed door. Callie opened it. Beyond the door was a small library full of old books. There was a door at the end of the library. They went to the door and opened it. Inside was the master bedroom suite. It took up almost the entire third floor. In one section of the room that looked like part of a tower from the outside, there was a sitting area that could be used for reading. Shelves ran along the walls of the entire room. There were two separate dressing areas, one for a tom, and one for a she-cat, three walk in closets, a king sized bed, four dressers, and two full length mirrors. Skylights were embedded in the ceiling above the bed and seating area, and there were so many windows that the place was flooded with natural light.

The master bath was no less impressive. It had two porcelain sinks with individual faucets and mirrors, a toilet, two clawed foot tubs, a separate shower stall, and a large linen closet.

Chance thought to himself, "This is the kind of place I want my family to be raised in. No rats to chase my kittens here. Again with the kittens! Why do I keep thinking about kittens?"

They all walked down the two flights of stairs back to the main floor, then walked outside to the backyard. They walked through a clearing to the right, and saw the ocean off in the distance.

Callie said, "I guess if we follow this path, we will end up at the beach."

"So, this is a beachfront property?" Chance asked.

"I don't know," Callie said.

"We can look up the property lines at city hall in the morning. Right now, I am hungry. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some dinner," Jake said.

They all went back to the car, grabbed their bags, and placed them inside the house before leaving to find a restaurant.

End of Chapter


	22. Celebration Dinner

**Disclaimer: The WAT Kats are owned by Hanna Barbera and the Tremblay Brothers. I own the OCs.**

**Thank You once again Misarae.**

They all went back to the car, grabbed their bags, and placed them inside the house before leaving to find a restaurant.

After arriving in the center of town, they found a parking space and parked the car. As they got out and looked around, they saw the tree-lined streets and old style street lamps that were just starting to flicker to life.

Jake looked up and down the street, then asked Felina, "Which way do you want to go?"

Felina took a look and saw a small crowd gathered around a railing a few blocks up. She replied, "Looks like there's a pretty big crowd up there. I guess we should go that way, and see what the fuss is about."

Chance took Callie's paw, and Jake took Felina's as they walked to where the crowd was. The two couples smiled happily and made small jokes at each other's expense on the way.

As they arrived at the railing, they realized that they had stumbled upon a French Restaurant with sidewalk seating. They took a look at the menu and decided 'why not?', since they were celebrating Chance's and Callie's engagement.

They walked in and were greeted by the hostess. She asked, "How many in your party?"

Chance answered, "Four, please." Then he looked into Callie's eyes and saw the candlelight dancing in them. He could do nothing but smile, knowing that she was going to be his wife for the rest of his life.

Callie looked at Chance and asked him, "Is everything alright? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, everything is perfect, my love. I am just watching the candlelight dancing playfully in those beautiful green eyes of yours, and thinking that I am the luckiest tom in the world to have you as my future wife," Chance replied, then kissed her.

Felina overheard Chance, and mockingly stuck her finger down her throat while making a gagging sound.

Callie broke the kiss and looked at Felina, then gave her a playful punch in the arm for breaking the mood.

The hostess came back and said, "Right this way."

They followed the hostess to a table in the center of the restaurant. Chance pulled out a chair for Callie, and pushed it back in when she sat down. Jake did the same for Felina. They all looked at the menus and decided what to order. Then Jake said to the group, "Dinner is on Felina and me tonight. We _are_ celebrating your engagement, after all"

The hostess heard what Jake said and left for the kitchen. She told the owner/ head chef that a couple had come in to celebrate their engagement. The head chef stopped what he was doing, and instructed one of the junior chefs to take over. He followed the hostess back to the table. When he arrived, he asked with a French accent, "Who is the lucky couple?"

Chance and Callie held up their paws for a second, then put them back down.

The owner looked at Callie carefully, then asked, "Did you live here when you were a kitten? You look familiar to me."

Callie thought about it for a minute. She did have a tom friend that came over to the house once in a while when she was there. They had played in the yard, got ice cream, watched movies, and got into mischief together. She answered, "I visited my Grandmother constantly when I was a kitten. She owned the old Victorian house on Elm."

The owner's face lit up. He did remember her. He said, "My little flower, Callie! My, how you have grown into such a beautiful she-cat. How have you been?"

When Callie heard him call her "my little flower, Callie", she remembered his name. She said questioningly, "Frankie?"

"It's François now. I stopped using Frankie after my father was transferred to Paris," François said.

Callie got up and walked over to François, giving him a hug, before saying, "François, let me introduce my friends and fiancé. The two over there are Jake and Felina, and the tom over there is my fiancé, Chance."

"Welcome to my restaurant! Since this is a celebration of your engagement, my little flower, let me take care of you personally. The menu that you saw does not apply anymore. You are going to have to trust François and let me give you a culinary tour of France." He walked back towards the kitchen, but stopped at the bar first. He told the bartender something in French. The bartender opened a trap door behind the bar and went into the basement. He came back up with a very dusty green bottle. He placed it in an ice bucket and brought it to the table. Then he said, "This will be ready to serve in fifteen minutes. Not a minute before, not a minute after."

Meanwhile, a server arrived at the table with a chilled bottle of wine and four wine glasses. She said, "A gift from François." She poured a glass for each of them and re-corked the bottle. She then placed it in another ice bucket and left.

Jake leaned over to Chance, and said, "This is going to be some dinner. I hope you like French food, because it can be real rich."

Chance just smiled.

The server arrived back at the table and said, "Your first course is served." He placed a basket of warm bread at the center of the table, followed by a plate of salad being set in front of each of them. He then asked, "Would anyone like fresh ground pepper?" He held up a large peppermill.

Callie and Felina raised their paws. The server went to Felina first and gave the peppermill a few turns, grinding up the peppercorns and leaving the grindings on her salad. He did the same for Callie. He left after that.

They ate the salad and drank their first glasses of wine. Once they were finished, Chance reached over and took Callie's paw in his before stroking her fingers. Callie just looked into his eyes and saw Chance's love for her pouring out. She smiled, knowing that he was going to be with her for the rest of her life.

The server returned and cleared the salad plates. He left, but soon returned with the second course. He served each a bowl of vegetable bisque, before going back to the kitchen.

They ate the bisque. It was good, but a hair on the spicy side for Felina.

A couple at another table were having a quarrel. From what they heard, the she-cat was accusing the tom of cheating on her with another she-cat. The tom denied it, and told her that it was all in her head. Felina had heard all of it before, and did not like where it was going. She kept an ear on the conversation at the other table, but kept her eyes fully focused on Jake. The other couple proceeded to get more vocal in their argument. The hostess went over to the couple and asked them to please keep it down. They were disturbing the other diners. The tom told her to mind her own business. This did not sit well with Felina at all. The she-cat told the tom that she wanted a divorce. The tom got up and slapped her, saying that was not going to happen.

The group heard the slap. They all turned to look at the couple. Chance, Felina, and Jake were all seeing red. How dare he lay a paw on her! Felina proceeded to get up with a very angry look on her face, but Jake held her back. She reluctantly sat back down. Chance and Jake excused themselves from their dates and calmly walked over to the tom. Chance was the first to speak. He said calmly, "I suggest that you apologize to her immediately, then get up and leave."

The tom got out of his seat and into Chance's face, saying, "What does it matter to you how I treat my wife?"

Chance was now very angry with the tom, and he said a little more forcefully, "No she-cat deserves to have a paw laid on her, ever! I don't know you, bub, and the way you act, I don't want to. But if you do not leave this place right now, I am going to "escort" you out. Understand?"

The tom did not seem to take the hint. He gave Chance a shove, and said loudly, "Why don't you go back to your table and 'play' with your blonde floozy over there, and leave us alone!"

Not only did Chance _not_ appreciate the shove, but the other tom had insulted his fiancé! He grabbed the tom by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the ground. Then he grabbed the tom by the belt with his other paw, and proceeded to carry him outside. He placed the tom down on his feet once they were outside the restaurant, and told him to take a walk to cool down.

The tom took a swing at Chance, which Chance blocked. Chance said to the tom, "Wrong move." Chance punched him and knocked him out.

The hostess had already called the police when she heard the slap. The police arrived as Chance punched the other tom, knocking him out. They questioned Chance as to what happened. Chance answered every question truthfully, and was backed up by the tom's wife.. or soon to be ex-wife. The police arrested the tom and drove off after checking on the tom's wife to make sure that she was alright.

Jake was with the tom's soon-to-be ex-wife the entire time. He asked her, "Are you sure you are alright? He hit you pretty hard," noticing the bruise starting to form.

"Thank you. I knew he was having an affair with a co-worker. He came home drunk one night and had lipstick all over his face and chest. This dinner was our last attempt at staying together. Now that he is going to be out of my life, how am I going to support my kittens?" she said through tears.

Jake placed a paw on her shoulder to comfort her while Chance was being questioned by the police. He asked, "What is your name, and what did you do before meeting your husband?"

"My name is Susan. I was a paralegal before I had kittens. I still work, but only part time while the kittens are in school," Susan said to Jake.

"Susan, what if I told you that I might be able to get you a position in MegaKat city? The District Attorney's office is always looking for talent, so if you are interested, I am sure my friend the Deputy Mayor could set you up with an interview," Jake said to Susan.

Susan was now smiling. She never thought that she would have the opportunity to work in the District Attorney's office in MegaKat city. Susan gave Jake a hug, and said, "Thank you. I don't even know your name."

"It's Jake. Sitting over there is the Deputy Mayor, and my friend Chance's fiancé, Callie Briggs, and the other she-cat glaring at me with daggers in her eyes is my girlfriend, Lt. Felina Feral," Jake said, while pointing to the table where Callie and Felina sat.

Susan thanked Jake again as a server came over with an ice pack. Jake gave her one of Callie's business cards, and told Susan to call Callie's office when she was ready. Once Chance was done with the police's questions, he walked back into the restaurant and to Susan's table. When Chance arrived, Jake got up from his seat and excused himself and walked back to their table with Chance.

Chance and Jake returned to Callie and Felina, the rest of the patrons gave them a round of applause. They sat down. Chance said to Callie, "I'm sorry for ruining our celebration. I just could not let that tom get away with hitting his wife. That is something my father told me should never happen."

Callie leaned over to Chance and kissed him. She said, "Thank you for defending me when he called me a floozy, and for being the gallant tom that you are."

François came over to the table and said, "That was a very admirable thing to do. I didn't see any other patrons getting up to help. Your dinner is on the house."

Chance turned and looked at François, before saying, "Thank you, François. If Jake and I didn't get up and help, Felina would have, and that poor tom would not be leaving in a police car, but in an ambulance if she had been able to get her paws on him."

Felina was still slightly jealous of Jake touching another she-cat. She sat with her arms crossed and her tail bristled out. Jake cautiously placed his arm around her and said softly to Felina, "You have nothing to worry about Felina. Susan needed comforting but you are the one that I want to 'play' with."

Felina chuckled as she heard Jake say "play with" and she cuddled into Jake. Jake kissed her head.

Callie said, looking at the couple, "Now who is acting like a newlywed couple?"

Felina looked at Callie and said, "We are, and I like it. You have a problem with it? Tough."

François smiled and checked the green bottle that had been placed in the ice bucket earlier. He saw that it was now ready to be served. He motioned to the bartender to open the bottle and serve the group. The bartender reached under the bar and brought out a sabre. He walked over to the table and took the bottle out of the ice bucket. He placed the cutting edge of the blade by the hilt of the sabre onto the neck of the bottle just below the cork and rotated the bottle, placing a score line in the glass. Then with one swift motion, he drew the sabre across the score line, severing the top of the bottle. A server came over with four champagne flutes, and placed one in front of each of them as another server brought out the next course. Before each of them sat a rack of lamb, along with fresh asparagus and rice pilaf. The bartender poured each of them a flute of champagne, then said, "Enjoy," before leaving the table.

None of them has ever seen a bottle of champagne opened in such a manner. They all sat there in awe of the bartender being able to do that with such precision. Then they all turned their attention to the meal in front of them. The lamb was cooked to perfection. It had just enough juice left inside for it to remain tender and melt in the mouth of the diner.

After they all finished the course, Jake held up his flute of champagne and said, "To the happy couple! May your love for each other last forever!" They all held up their flutes and clinked them together. Then they drank the champagne. Their flutes were refilled.

Finally, dessert was served. It consisted of fine pastries that had been made that day. A large selection was placed in the center of the table for them to choose from. They each selected one and ate it in relative silence. They were all stuffed afterwards.

Felina said to the group, "I think we are all going to have to walk this off before turning in for the night. I feel as if I have just gained ten pounds."

Jake gave Felina a hot once-over, then said to her, "If you did, I want to know where you hid it. You look as sexy as ever," as he placed a paw on her leg.

The group got up and started to leave. Jake left a hefty tip on the table. The meal may have been taken care of by François, but the servers still deserved recognition for their service. On the way out, they all thanked François for their dinner. François told Callie that if she was in the area again to give him a call so they could catch up. She told him that she and Chance were planning on moving into Callista's old house once they were married, so he would be seeing her again real soon. François kissed her paw and said goodnight to them as they left.

Jake suggested that they take a walk along the boardwalk to work off some of their dinner. They all agreed, feeling slightly bloated from all of that rich food. They had walked about a half mile on the boardwalk, with the couples holding each other's paws, when Callie let out a yawn.

Chance heard her yawn, and turned his head toward her before asking, "Do you want to go back to the house?"

Callie replied, "It is getting late, and you and Felina have a big day tomorrow dealing with Dark Kat. You both are going to need your rest."

They walked back to the car and headed back to the house. Once they arrived, Chance carried Callie's and his bags up to the master bedroom, and Jake carried his and Felina's to the guest bedroom. The pairs said good night to each other and went their separate ways.

Jake was the first to climb into bed, followed by Felina, who was chuckling ever so slightly. Jake asked, after giving her a kiss, "What did you do?"

Felina replied, "Me? Oh nothing.. much. I just swapped out Callie's sleepwear with something that will drive Chance crazy," as she started nibbling on Jake's ear and running her paws down his chest. Jake turned off the light and claimed her mouth with his.

Chance stripped out of his clothes, brushed his teeth, and got into bed. Callie went to her changing area after brushing her teeth, and opened her bag, looking for the teddy that she had bought, but instead, she found the outfit that Felina had picked out for her. She thought to herself, "Felina, you little minx!" Callie imagined punching Felina real hard in the arm, then she thought, "I can't wear this, can I?" Callie put it on and took a look in the mirror. It fit her like a glove. It gave her breasts enough lift to seem bigger than they were, and the panties showed off her backside and tail. She didn't bother with the stockings. She left the changing area to find Chance already in bed. She said as she struck a seductive pose, "Chance, what do you think of this?"

Chance's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he looked over at Callie and what she was wearing. He said, "Are you trying to put me in a coma? You look absolutely beautiful. Come here and let me show you how beautiful you are."

She walked over to him and got into bed. They kissed passionately as Chance ran his paws all over her body. She returned the gesture by running her paws up and down his back, feeling all of the strong and toned muscles under his fur, all the way to his tail. Then she slipped her paws under the waistband of his underwear to feel his backside as Chance buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking on her pulse and making her purr.

Chance was fighting a losing battle. His mind was telling him to slow down, but his heart was slamming in his chest, telling him to keep going and pleasure the goddess lying next to him.

Callie made the decision for him. She said, "Chance, I want you to make love to me tonight. I want this night to be special for both of us."

Chance kissed her deeply, Chance kissed her deeply, savoring the feel of his tongue brushing hers. Then he pulled back long enough to say, "You have made me the happiest tom ever since you said that you would be my wife!" He kissed her again as he removed their clothing before climbing on top of her and doing exactly what she had asked him to. They made love for hours that night, eventually falling into a deep, blissful sleep in each other's arms.

End of Chapter


End file.
